Spring for a Soldier
by Fenrir928
Summary: Jaze has been living in Equestria for months; it is now spring time and everypony is feeling it. How will this effect his relationship with Trixie? AU based on the idea that the Cye never attacked.  M for sexual content, Please read/review
1. A Tender Moment

**This is a fic based on the pretense that the Cye never attacked in Friendship for a Soldier. Rated M for extreme sexual content, I am not responsible for your hurt sensibilities after this point. **

A Tender Moment

Jaze has been living with Trixie for several months and has all but stopped waiting for an attack. Their lives have never been happier; Trixie has taken her magic to a new level, even learning some older spells from the Princesses. Jaze has been working steadily with the Ponyville Development Crew and has been making more money than the pair knew what to do with, for he still received his monthly allowance from Celestia.

Currently, Jaze was making his way home from the latest project the PDC had been working on. Namely, they were making sure that all the dams surrounding the town were still sound. The ex-soldier's job had been to swim under the dams and check the bases to make sure there were no cracks or damage. He was supposed to mark the damaged areas so the unicorn crews could use magic to easily repair it. The problem was that it was spring, and everypony had their minds on other things. Several of the crewmembers had even tried to call in sick to enjoy the beautiful days with their special somepony.

Jaze looked up to the sun, which was just starting to sink below the rim of the mountains surrounding the small town. Though he enjoyed working with the other ponies, right now he just wanted to get home and see Trixie.

His face broke into a wide grin as his thoughts turned to the azure unicorn that awaited him at home. The scarred pilot could not believe that here, among a species not his own, he had found the one thing that everyone seemed to desire above all else, love. He no longer tried to lie to himself about this one simple fact, he truly loved Trixie; from the bottom of his heart. And she had told him she felt the same, a confession that had driven the ex-soldier to a height of joy that he had yet to fall from.

And now, as he neared his shared home, the worries of the day seemed to slide away. The windows were open to allow the beautiful day in, and was allowing amazing smells out. He stopped for a moment to wonder at his life once more; before he had never known what was going to happen to him, nor did he know where he would be sent next. He had spent much of his time wondering when he would face the howling dark, and not return. Now he was working for the good of others, never had to worry about someone trying to kill him, and most of all he was free from the pressures of knowing that everyone was depending on him. In short, life was good.

XXX

Trixie wandered around the house, softly humming to herself and doing her share of the house chores. She had been in Canterlot for much of the day, her and Twilight learning all sorts of magic from the two wonderful teachers that were Celestia and Luna. They had been teaching special magic today, in light of the spring season. The Princesses had taught them how to make a flower more vibrant and a few spells for fun. When the two unicorns had been making their way home, Trixie had offered to have Twilight over for dinner. The purple unicorn had merely blushed and said that Dash was coming over to read and perhaps sleep over. Trixie had merely smiled and nodded her understanding, saying perhaps another time. They split off as they reached Ponyville; one heading for the library and the other for a small cottage near the woods.

Trixie had fast set to work on getting a meal ready for when Jaze returned. The night promised to be beautiful and Trixie was hoping that they could spend the night watching the stars as they ate. She had always enjoyed the nights, and especially so since Luna had once again been plying her night crafting. The azure unicorn forced herself to think of the here and now as opposed to what the night might bring.

Jaze walked in a few minutes before the sun went down. As was his custom, he held his eyes open to remove the contacts hiding his blue-silver eyes from everypony; everypony but her. The young man had told her everything; about whom he really was, where he had really come from, and what he had been in his past. She felt nothing but love for him, glad that she could help mend his broken soul, as he put it.

"Hello," she chirped happily, wrapping his waist in a tight hug, "dinner will be ready soon."

"Great!" Jaze replied from the door, "They had me under water for most of the day and it really works up an appetite. What you got cooking?"

"That duck you brought home forever ago is roasting in the oven for you, and I have a nice pot of vegetable soup on the oven for me."

"Sounds tasty." He licked his lips like a dog, and brought a laugh out of the unicorn. She made her way to the kitchen, followed by the hungry human. She made to remove the food from the oven but Jaze held up his hand, "Let me try, please." His hands came up and became incased in a silvery magical aura. The stove door and the duck, also glowing with the magic, levitated out and landed with a small thump on the stovetop.

The scarred human's legs nearly gave out from the strain, and he needed to put a hand on the wall to steady himself. Trixie was amazed by his progress, and had told him as much on many occasions. He had merely smiled and claimed that it was because he had an amazing teacher. The azure unicorn's thoughts turned back to how the man had found his abilities, almost two months ago now. He had been at a construction site for the PDC and was working under a crane with a few ponies. Trixie had been bringing lunch for him when she saw the crane line snap; dropping its load of bricks towards the unprotected workers. Jaze's hands had suddenly glowed with magic and a shield formed around him and the other workers, diverting the bricks away and saving everypony.

But the cost had been high. Jaze nearly died from the effort of calling forth such a powerful spell and was bedridden for several days. It was during this time that they confessed their feelings, and it was the first time they had said "I love you." At first, the blue unicorn had believed that the human had only said the words out of confusion, but he had laughed and told her that he had always thought as much but had never had the courage to admit it. Now, watching him try to recover from the telekinesis spell, the unicorn had to feel nothing but pride in his accomplishments without a formal school.

"You're getting better." she told him, helping him to a chair and levitating all the food over to the table.

"Yeah," he said thoughtfully as he watched her set the table with magic, "still nowhere near as good as you though."

"_I _have been practicing since I was a filly; of course I am much better."

"Yeah," he planted a kiss on her cheek, "you're my Great and Powerful Trix."

She giggled again, "And you're my little soldier. Now let's eat before it gets cold."

XXX

The pair sat together on the couch, bellies full and starting to relax. Trixie and Jaze were leaning against one another for support, the human's arm wrapped around the pony comfortably. They sat watching the last rays of the sun disappear beyond the edge of the world, waiting for the stars to become visible in the sky. The young man could not help but notice that Trixie seemed agitated, almost nervous, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I am just…" she searched to find the right words, "_lonely_, I guess. There is an ache that won't go away no matter what I do."

The ex-soldier thought about the things he had overheard some of the other workers saying all day. He gave the unicorn a loving smile, "I think that I know what wrong."

She blushed a deep crimson, and he could almost feel the heat coming from her face, "Yo-you do?"

"Yes, I know what time of the year it is. Ponies feel the changes of the seasons more strongly than humans. Especially unicorns, since you are most connected to the magic that changes them." He leaned down and planted a loving kiss on her nose, "I know what you need, and if you want to find your… release, with somepony else then I won't hold it against you."

"That, I, I mean…" the still blushing unicorn stammered, "No! If I was going to, it would be with…" She trailed off, too embarrassed to continue, turning her eyes away.

"Who would you want?" the soldier asked quietly.

She slowly brought her eyes back to his, "You, I would want you."

Jaze sat in stunned silence for a few moments, trying to get his head around her confession. "You… want… me?"he stammered back.

"Yes," she leaned a little closer to his face, "I would want the stallion I love."

"But, I'm not even the same species…"

"That doesn't matter!" she cried indignantly, "I know plenty of ponies that partake of species not their own. I met a griffon pony couple, and you have seen Spike. He loves Rarity and they aren't the same species."

He ran his hand along the side of her face, "But what would everypony else say?"

"Nopony else would know!" she replied in a hushed tone, "Besides, what about you?"

"What about me?" he retorted.

"How would it be fair for me to seek release when you can't?"

"I don't need… that, to be happy. Not with you at my side."

"It is not about what you need," she placed her hoof under his chin, "it is about what makes you happy."

"You being happy is good enough for me." he assured her.

"And I want you." she whispered "That would make me happy."

Jaze leaned in a hair closer, their lips nearly touching, "Are you sure?"

In response the unicorn pressed her lips into his, the strange taste of meat still lingering on them from his meal. They had kissed before, but this was different, more insistent and more passionate. They leaned back on the couch, the ex-soldier gently forced on his back by the lustful unicorn. Jaze took the hint and slid his tongue past his lips; meeting hers coming from the other direction. The feel of their tongues sliding over and around each other soon had Trixie making small noises against the human's mouth. He pulled away, causing her to moan pitifully, and did something he had yet to do; he kissed the base of her horn.

The immediate gasp of pleasure and the way she clenched her legs around him confirmed that her horn was a sensitive area. So he continued his kiss, and began running the tips of his fingers, slowly, up and down its length. She was biting her lip to keep from screaming out in sheer ecstasy, while her body writhed of its own accord atop her lover's. When Jaze ran his palm across the tip of her horn, Trixie lost all control and gave a short squeal of pleasure, accompanied by a small bolt of magical lightning.

"Oh god," she whispered worriedly, "I just don't know what happened I'm so…" His lips pressing into hers silenced her apologies.

"Glad that you liked it," the pilot whispered tenderly and shaking his hand; his silver eyes seemed to flash in the soft light of the lamp, "but I think that you owe me a bit for that."

"I would say so…OH!" she yelped as Jaze quickly switched places with her, pinning her to the couch beneath with his body. He once more pressed his lips briefly to hers, before straightening to remove his shirt. Trixie ran her hoof across the hard muscles of his chest, tracing the scars left from the manticore the soldier had fought to help her. Dangling from a chain on his neck was the ring he had recovered the day they had met. The young pilot reluctantly removed the chain as well, gently placing it on the table next to them.

The sweating unicorn's eyes followed the ring and so she was not prepared for the kiss that brushed her cheek. The kisses continued down her neck, every touch of his lips making her gasp and moan in pleasure. His lips made their journey down her body slowly, teasing her every curve. He paused at her stomach to let his hand come up and brush her marehood, the first time in a long time any one besides her had even been this close. The man's mouth continued its downward journey, kissing all around her wetness before finally allowing her to feel his lips on her. She quivered in ecstasy, small sounds forced past her tightly clenched lips.

Jaze paused in his sensual kisses to look up at her, "Why are you so quiet?"

"I don't want anypony to hear," she moaned, anxious for him to continue.

"Nopony is around, be as loud as you want." With that thought delivered, his head dropped back to what he had been doing. For the second time his lips met her most sensitive areas, and for the first time his rough tongue rolled across her excited flesh. This finally forced a shout from the excited unicorn.

A light smile touched the pilot's lips; he knew that he had her now. He slowly trailed his hand down her thigh, rubbing as he continued to kiss and lick her excitement. Her breath came in short, panting spurts as he maintained his oral assault, the hand caressing her thigh adding even more to the fire of her passion. A loud moan crossed Trixie's lips, and Jaze took that as a sign to slip a finger into her slippery folds.

Her eyes widened at the utterly foreign feel of a finger inside her. She had used toys before, but this… this was heavenly. The digit expertly moved inside her, hitting spots that nopony could ever touch. The unicorn felt a pressure building inside her, her first orgasm in months was upon her. Jaze could feel her spasming wildly around his finger, the wetness pouring from her tunnel soaking his hand. He took the chance to add a second finger, his tongue now focusing solely on her swollen button. Her spasms became even more erratic, and she was now howling her pleasure to the skies. With one last shout and a shudder, Trixie hit a high like never before.

The pilot looked up from between her legs, and decided that he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Her eyes were clenched shut, her hooves pressed into the couch, and her back arched from the waves of pleasure assaulting her body. The way she bit her lower lips as she rode the high was intoxicating, not to mention the way she had squirmed.

The unicorn finally collapsed into a satisfied heap, a contented sigh escaping her lips. He slowly pulled his fingers free, making her groan once more. The pilot brought his lips up to lightly kiss her flushed cheek, but she brought her lips to his in another tender kiss, either not caring or enjoying her taste on his lips. The kiss lasted several seconds, long enough for Trixie to regain her mind. When Jaze finally broke the kiss, the sweating unicorn offered him a soft smile.

"Thank… you…" she panted softly, "That was amazing." Her smile took on a decidedly lascivious twist, "And I believe I owe you."

"Don't worry about it." he replied quietly, making to move down her body again, "Tonight is for you." He felt himself suddenly lifted into the air and dropped on the other side of the couch, the air momentarily forced from his lungs. Before he could make move, he found a hoof pressed into his chest. His eyes followed the hoof up; from the leg, across the chest, along the curve of the neck, and finally to the unicorn's face.

Her mane draped down to tickle his cheek and she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I _want_ this. Now enjoy yourself." She kissed his throat and gave his neck a light bite, the strange feeling of her fur giving him little shivers of pleasure. She trailed her lips down to his chest and could not resist gently licking the salty sweat that had formed. The human's breathing quickened, and the unicorn could see a bulge straining to free itself from his pants. She used her magic to yank the clothing away and release the man's erectness.

She found the foreign shape massively appealing and began to run her hooves along its length. The cool, smooth feeling had his head lolling back with pleasure. His eyes were rolled back and so he was taken by surprise by the velvety tongue that ran along his member. The ex-soldier's eyes snapped back down to what the mare, _his _mare, was doing between his legs. She rolled her tongue across his length once more before traveling downward to begin licking and sucking on his loins. She could not contain herself, and before long she placed her mouth around his tip and slowly took his length in, her eyes closing with the passion of what she was doing.

Jaze's mind was reeling, and he was losing himself to the lust. The warm, wet feel of her mouth around him was sheer heaven and the way she ran her tongue around his head as it passed her lips was driving him wild. He reached down and brushed the unicorn's mane away from her face. And then she did the one thing that could make it any harder for the man to keep control, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, her eyes glittering with love and lust. This pushed the man over the edge; he was so hard that he thought he would rip his skin. Those beautiful fuchsia eyes, eyes like no human had ever had, were what finally set him off.

"Trixie…" he moaned, "St-stop, I'm going to… Oh… OH GOD!" He shouted as his lust exploded; his body curled and his hands instinctually grabbed her head, catching the unicorn by surprise. After her initial shock, however, she found herself enjoying the taste and gently milked the pulsing source for every last drop, leaving nothing behind. He fell back to the arm of the couch, exhausted from his orgasm and watched as Trixie tenderly cleaned him off with her supple tongue. Trixie crawled back up the man's body until she was level with his face, her tail sweeping across him to cover his nakedness.

"I believe we are even." she said with a throaty laugh.

"Trixie, I…" the soldier started, but was silenced by a hoof pressed to his lips.

"Shh," she whispered, "don't say sorry."

He took the hoof into his hand, planting a loving kiss the appendage, "Then I won't say it." The two of them lay in each other's arms; breathing heavily and basking in their relative afterglows. Until Trixie felt something moving within the mess of her tail.

She glanced down to see that the human's lust was reawakening, and she gave him a loaded smile, "It seems that spring is affecting you more than you thought." She used her back hoof to gently caress his manhood, drawing his desire even further from its slumber.

"Or it may just be you." Once more he kissed the base of her horn and watched as her own lust flamed to life once more.

"Jaze…" she whispered yearningly, "I need you… I need you terribly."

He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, "I know, my love, I know." He picked her up, carrying her towards his bedroom. The door was closed, but with a mental flick and a glow of magic the handle twisted and the door was flung wide.

Trixie stared up at the silver-eyed man in shock, "How did you…"

"If you think," he said gently laying her on the bed and sitting down next to her, "that something like a door was going to stop me, you are sorely mistaken."

"Well what's stopping you…oh…" she moaned as the human lifted her into his lap began to kiss her on the lips and neck again. One hand was busy exploring every inch of her, dropping down to rub her flank before returning to stroke her mane and hitting every spot between, while the other gently caressed her cheek. His touches slowly became more insistent and soon he had her laid flat on her back, one of her legs to either side of his body. He slowly began to rub his tip against her opening, every pass making her hotter, and wetter. The sensual touches were driving her insane with desire, and the way the soldier was staring into her eyes did not help to alleviate her need. She was whimpering softly now, her back arching upwards away from the bed. By now she could see the flush in his cheeks, and could tell it was as much torture for him as well.

"Ready?" Jaze whispered lovingly into the unicorn's ear.

"Yes," she breathed back, "oh god, yes please."

The soldier brought his body closer to his lover's and, ever so slowly and with all the love he felt, slid into her. He stayed still a moment, reveling in the sensations gripping his flesh, before leaning down and giving the unicorn a tender kiss.

His lips were locked to hers as he slowly began to move within her embrace; both sets of eyes were tightly shut from their passion. Their moans of pleasure combined together to form one song of desire, and every moment that song grew louder. Soon Jaze had lifted himself away, to get a better angle, and began to thrust in earnest.

He slid in and out of her tunnel, his shaft gripped as it entered and only reluctantly allowed him to withdraw before sliding back in a moment later. Trixie's breathing came in short gasps every time the human rammed himself back in, while his breathing was a constant heavy pant. The unicorn began to make light whining noises, but when Jaze looked down to watch her face she blushed and looked away. He slowed his pace once more and leaned down close to kiss the cheek closest to him.

"What is wrong?" he asked worriedly, "Is it not good for you?"

"No," she replied, lovingly running her hoof down the scar on his cheek, "it is incredible. Don't stop, please." She threw her forelegs around his neck and pulled him closer to her face, staring deeply into his eyes while he maintained his rhythm, every push and pull of his manhood driving her closer and closer to another big finish. Her breath was coming faster and faster now, tiny yells of pleasure mixed in. It was not long before she began to spasm wildly again as she reached another peak. She found it almost impossible to make any noise beyond a lower whimper, her body shuddering from the pleasure assaulting it.

For Jaze, the feelings as she contracted around his cock were intense. Every twitch added a little more urgency to his next thrust and soon he, too, was nearing his end. The final straw was watching her squirm on the end of his member, her tight folds squeezing and contracting around it rhythmically causing him to pound her faster and faster before finally burying himself in her one last time. He erupted with passion, filling his lover with his hot fluids before collapsing next to her in a tired heap.

They lay next to one another, breathing slowly returning to a more normal level. The soldier's eyes were starting to close, until azure forelegs reached out to enfold the exhausted man in their warm embrace. The pilot rolled over and looked into her eyes, cheeks streaked with tears of joy. She pressed her lips to his for one last passionate kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered, "this meant more to me than any before."

"And thank you Trixie," he whispered, his arms reaching to hold the most beautiful thing in the world to him as his eyes shut, "you make living here so much better. I love you."

The soldier's eyes closed and his breathing became even and so he did not hear her whisper lovingly, "And I love you."


	2. And Then Morning Comes

And Then Moring Comes

_Tweet! Tweet! _The sweet chirping of birds was what brought Jaze from his blissful slumber, the warm covers begging him to stay asleep. He held his eyes shut against the invading sunlight and attempted to roll over to shield his eyes from its bright glare. He noticed that his arm was trapped under something, a something that was covered in short, soft fur. His silver eyes slowly opened to see the back of Trixie's head, and his ears finally registered her light, even breathing. Last night had _not_ been a dream, and the pilot knew just where the pleasant ache filling his body had come from.

He could not resist running his hand through her silky mane, savoring an experience he had so long denied himself. He could not resist leaning over her to kiss her cheek, making her stir and mumble in her sleep. Jaze lay still and quiet, not wanting to wake the tired unicorn.

He knew that he should be getting ready for work, but he did not care at the moment. Everypony else was going to be late, so why should he be on time? Besides, the Major knew that as soon as he got back to the work site the boss would have him under water again, which he was _not_ looking forward to. So he was content to lay there, his impossible love in his arms and await her eyes opening. He was loathe to speed the process, but his stomach had begun to rumble and he could no longer feel his arm.

He leaned in close, kissed her neck, and whispered softly in her ear, "Good morning, beautiful. It is time to wake up."

"Oh," she groaned, moving weakly "five more minutes…" She suddenly came awake and rolled over to look at the human lying next to her. "Wait, am I…" she started to ask.

"Yes." Jaze interrupted with a smile.

"And did I…"

"That is what I remember."

"Jaze," she asked pleadingly, "I am really sorry, I should not have acted like…"

The soldier gave her a gentle kiss, "Don't be sorry. You enjoyed it, I enjoyed it, so don't worry about it."

The unicorn bit her bottom lip, "Was that a onetime thing?"

"If you want it to be." Jaze assured, "We never have to speak of this again."

"No, I" she hesitated, "I would love for this to happen again."

"Glad you said that," Jaze kissed her again, his lips making their way along her jaw and down to her neck.

Trixie gently pushed against his chest with her hoof, a sultry smile on her face, "Should you not be getting ready for work?"

"Forget work," the human replied, mirroring her smile, "we can coast on what we have right now."

"But what about those who need you? And I don't want everypony to get suspicious."

"What happened to Miss 'I don't care what everypony thinks'?"

The unicorn broke into a furious blush, "I don't care, but we can keep it a secret for now, right?"

"I guess so, yeah." The soldier heaved a falsely disappointed sigh, "I guess I can go, since you don't seem to want me."

"Oh stop that!" She playfully thumped his chest, "You know that isn't true."

His hand came up under her chin, gently holding her head still while he kissed her on the nose, "I know, especially after last night. I'm going to heat up some breakfast."

Trixie's eyes roamed the mangled bed, "Okay, I think that I shall clean this up." The human threw the covers off and set his bare feet on the warm, carpeted floor. He could feel the unicorn's eyes following him, or more accurately his body, as he made his way to the door of the bedroom; closed, though he could not remember doing so. He stopped at the door to look to Trixie once more; she had the blanket bunched up around her in a way suggesting modesty, even though she rarely wore any clothes.

He made his way into the kitchen and put the leftover vegetable soup on the oven to begin heating. For now, the soldier did not feel the need to put on any clothes, though he did feel that he needed them before he left the house; no need for other ponies to wonder why he suddenly stopped wearing the clothes he had so prudishly refused to rid himself of.

And speaking of clothing, Jaze went into the living room and stooped to pick up the garments he had shed last night and made a slightly disappointing discovery. In the heat of the moment, the pants he had been wearing had gotten torn. Holding the torn pants in his hands made him realize just what he had done the night before. It was something he had never before considered and he was now beginning to have his own doubts, despite what he said to Trixie.

Was what had happened actually _right_? Humanity had never thought about what would happen should they encounter an alien race, much less if two members of the different species should fall for one another, and consecrate their love. No laws had ever been passed to deal with those kinds of relationships, and would it even be a legal matter? Or was it for the individuals to decide the acceptability of such actions? And how the other ponies take his and the unicorn's love, or more pressingly, other humans? Jaze had not yet given up hope that he would one day return from his exile on this planet, though of all the places in the universe he could think to get stuck; this was the best possible thing, in his opinion. While the human stood there with the pants in his hand and a thoughtful look on his face, Trixie walked in levitating the bed-clothes before her on her way to the washing machine they had set up behind the house.

Catching the meditative look on the soldier's face, the unicorn paused, "What is wrong Jaze?"

Burying his doubts to the deepest recesses of his mind, he held out the pair of pants, "It's nothing; I just realized these were ripped."

"Oh my, I am sorry for being so rough."

"No, I… liked that. It's just that Rarity made these; she's going to _kill_ me." He carelessly tossed the pants on to the couch, "I will have to take them to her after work I guess."

"I'll do it for you, save you some time later."

"Don't worry, I can do it myself. That way Rarity can yell at me personally for destroying her work."

"Well, I kind of want you home as soon as possible…"

It took the young man a moment to catch her meaning, but when he did a grin spread across his face, "Oh do you now?"

"Yes," the blushing unicorn responded quickly, "I do, and what happened to breakfast?"

The human soldier decided to let the subject change slide, "It is warming up, should be ready now in fact."

XXX

Trixie doled out the steaming soup into bowls for the pair. For several minutes they ate in silence, sitting across from one another, their eyes only briefly coming up to meet each others before darting back to their food. The unicorn had yet to fix her mane; Jaze found this oddly attractive, knowing the cause of the mussing had to have something to do with it.

Finally, the human could no longer stand the awkward silence, "Trixie, can I ask you something?"

"What is on your mind?" the azure unicorn responded between bites, her spoon suspended in a magical field.

"Last night… you seemed so distant. Did I do something wrong?"

Her spoon fell into her bowl with a clatter, and she searched for the right words, "Well… I… it is just…" She let out a heavy sigh, her cheeks turning a darker crimson "It is just that I have never done it like that, you know, face to face."

"I am sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

"No, I loved it, but it just shows how different you are from… previous encounters."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, for me at least, since I was always on the move, spring was more a time of annoying urges that needed appeasing. So my lovers were only ever there for a night and gone by morning." She hung her head, looking almost ashamed, "To be honest, I expected to wake up alone this morning, you having left to find some other mare."

The human used his finger tips under her chin to raise her beautiful fuchsia eyes to his silver, "Hate to tell you this, but you happen to be stuck with this scarred up soldier. So get used to waking up next to me, it's going to happen a lot."

The unicorn took his hand between her hooves and turned it over, lightly kissing the back, "I think I will very much enjoy that." She started trailing kisses slowly up his arm, across his broad shoulders, and up his neck until she reached his lips; hers pressing to them with a hard insistence. Her hoof came up to rest on his chest, directly over his rapidly beating heart.

With great reluctance, Jaze put his hands on her shoulders and pushed the azure unicorn back, "If you start that now, I won't make it to work."

"And what happened to Mister 'forget work'?" Trixie mocked with a throaty laugh.

"I woke up, that is what happened." he said with a wink, "Besides, the sooner I get out there the sooner I can finish and get back. We're on the last round of dam reinforcement now."

"So no more long days?" the unicorn asked hopefully.

"Hopefully not, but we still have a lot of over-hauling to do around here.

"Then hop to it, I want you all to myself for a few days."

Jaze stood up at attention and snapped a smart military salute, "Yes ma'am."

"And do not think that you are getting off easy for running away now."

XXX

Jaze stretched his tired muscles as he made his way to the final dam that the PDC was working on that week. The base of this particular one had gotten damaged quite badly recently and it would be an all day event to fix the thing back up. The human approached the work site with trepidation weighing down his steps; it was going to be a long day.

A deep brown earth stallion with a dark yellow mane waved to the human, "'Ey Jaze, c'mere!" It was Drill Bit, the manager of the PDC and Jaze's direct boss

"Hey there Drill Bit," Jaze greeted as he jogged over, "is there a problem?"

"Naw, jus' wanted t' let'cha know that we need ya down below as soon as possible."

The human let out a fake groan, "Can't somepony else do it."

Drill Bit rolled his eyes, "Ya know, Ah think that ya need to just shut up and do yer job. Ya know that ya is better at this whole swimming thang then most ponies."

Jaze rolled his eyes, making his way towards where his modified diving suit would probably be set up, right at the base of the dam, with Drill Bit close behind. The older stallion did have a point though, the months he had spent training for his role as assassin had more than prepared him for a simple diving job. Not to mention the advantages human physiology conferred to swimming over a pony body structure. Still, it was cold and dark at the bottom of the lake and the human pilot was loath to go down again.

The suit itself was rather worrying as well. It was a drysuit with what appeared to be a fish bowl for a helmet and a long, flexible hose attached to a hoof-turned crank that supplied air sticking out of the back; it had been designed by ponies, _for_ ponies, with no thought given to bipedal creatures at all. So the arms and legs were in the wrong places, and the chest was constricting at the sides, with room to spare around the front and back. Rarity had done her best to alter the suit, but it was still restrictive and they could never be quite sure that it would stay intact. _Funny_, the human thought as he pulled on the suit, _I can face down thousands of angry androids in a vacuum and not worry at all, but one lake scares me to death._

Just as Jaze was about to put on the helmet for the suit, he caught his boss throwing looks to a silver unicorn mare walking past. "Don't even think about it, Bit." the soldier mocked, playfully bumping the stallion's shoulder with his hip, "She is so far out of your league, she can't even tell what kind of pony you are."

Drill Bit gave out a short laugh, "Tha's what _ya_ think, partner. Just so happens that me and that little lady are goin' steady now."

"No way, congrats man!" With a smile plastered to his face, the human placed the bowl over his head and sealed it to the suit.

"Hey Jaze," the stallion asked with an odd tone in his voice, "what happened to your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" the soldier, confusion lacing his voice.

"I mean that they changed color, they are a silver color now."

Jaze winced, he realized he forgot to put his contacts in this morning. "Oh that. Yeah, Trixie used me as a test subject for a spell last night, and this is what happened." he said as he pointed to his eyes, "Should be normal again by tomorrow though."

"Mmm, Trixie." said an almost pompous voice from off to the side, "I would love to get with that fine mare." The human and his pony manager turned to see an off-white unicorn with a stylish red mane in another one of the dry suits making his way over to them.

"Don't even try for it, Masquerade." Drill Bit mocked.

"Yeah," Jaze agreed, a slight knowing grin on his face, "I think that she already has somepony else in mind."

"Aw, you mean I don't have a chance?" the unicorn, Masquerade, whined, "Come on Jaze, you live with her. Put in a good word for me, will you?"

The human laughed, "Hey, I won't help you if you can't help yourself."

"You are just sore because you cannot find a special somepony." the unicorn replied huffily. Silence followed that brash comment, and the two ponies looked to their taller human companion in sympathy.

"That was a pretty low blow there, friend." Drill Bit said, anger creeping into his voice.

"I," Masquerade stammered apologetically, "I did not mean that, it was very uncouth of me."

"Hey," Jaze assured the two, barely biting back a smile, "I get it. It's not like there's anyone of my particular persuasion around, right? It was a logical conclusion."

"Still, that was wrong of me to point out your… loneliness." the unicorn apologized again.

"Let's just get this done, then we can worry about what I don't have." Jaze turned away from his companions, and the smile he had been trying to contain finally broke across his face. _Not so alone after all_, the soldier thought somewhat smugly.

The human manually checked his unicorn dive buddy's suit for rips or other signs of suit disrepair, but everything seemed in order. After a similar check was performed by Masquerade, the pair waded out into the water to begin the final rounds of repair work. As soon as the water was deep enough, the human and pony divers started swimming down towards the damaged section of the dam. Today their job was to repair a crack that had formed in the base of the dam and make sure that there was no internal damage. Jaze had to admit to himself that he was enjoying the simplicity of the current arrangement; he got the orders and carried them out to the best of his ability. It was like he was a soldier again, without the downside of getting shot at all the time. Of course, it means that he had to go diving in an untested and potentially dangerous suit, but where is the fun if there are no risks?

They descended to about fifteen meters in the murky water, and all around them the water grew dark. Jaze could just hear the sound of Masquerade's breath coming from his right; with their heads encased in the fish bowl-like helmets, they could still talk to one another. The unicorn's horn glowed with a bright white intensity, and a glowing cone of light erupted from the tip to cut through the murk and guide them to their destination. The human was grateful for the light provided, but it did not compare to a halogen diving lamp.

Jaze and Masquerade made their way as quickly as possible towards the base of the dam, and for the hundredth time that week the human wished that he could have brought his armor-plated, vacuum-rated Marine suit. He trusted it far more than the rags he was wearing, but he did not want the ponies to wonder where he had gotten such a piece of technology. It would be too hard to explain.

The human was shaken from his thoughts by the tug of the current picking up around him. Water was rushing past at tremendous speed, and the pilot had to work hard to swim towards the cause of the disturbance. Soon, they could see the crack. It had grown larger since the day before, several man-sized pieces having broken away; a sure sign that it was weaker than it looked.

Once more did Masquerade's horn glow, and the concrete substitute the ponies used to build their dams began to move. The pieces that had pulled away and settled to the ground rose, shaking off the mud coating them, and settled back into their rightful place. Jaze pulled a tube of what looked like tooth paste but was in fact magical cement that would set quickly and strongly underwater from a small pack at the small of his back and followed behind the unicorn, patching up the holes as he found them and securing the stone work. It was a slow process as Jaze had to use his magic to finish setting the cement, which was another reason the boss had wanted the human to be the one diving.

The human could see the strain on Masquerade's face, and he tried to hurry. They had already been down for an hour, and now was the time many divers began making mistakes. The human pilot could feel the strain from using even such low level magic in his shoulders. Sweat poured from his face, making it harder for the soldier-turned-diver to see what he was doing. He was trying to hurry and do the job right; his unicorn companion was beginning to shake from the strain of holding himself and the stone in place.

"Are you finished yet?" Masquerade asked, his voice faint from being underwater, "This is getting no easier!"

"Just about… There, got it!" Jaze exclaimed, running his hand over the last bit of patch work, "Let's get back topside."

"Yes, let us…" The unicorn started to turn away, but paused, "Wait, did you hear that?"

"I don't…" The human did not get to finish his statement, for one of the largest pieces of the damaged section of the dam had broken away, catching him in the chest. If the unicorn's warning had not put Jaze on guard, he would have been killed. As it was, he was stunned and trapped under the rock at the bottom of the lake.

The pilot may not have already been killed, but the large piece of stone was now crushing him. Any time he breathed out to try and inhale, the rock settled a little more on top of him; effectively suffocating him. He pushed with all his might against the boulder trying it's best to crush him, but he was weak after having used magic for such a prolonged period.

"I have you Jaze!" Masquerade called in a near panic, "Hang on!" The rock began to shimmer with the aura of the unicorn's magic and shifted it enough to allow the trapped man to draw a full breath. The human's savior guided the rock back into place and shouted to the still stunned man, "I cannot hold this for long, hurry!"

Jaze kicked from the bottom and swam up to the breach, using the shimmer of magic to find the floating tube of magic cement. He squirted the rest of the tube into the new cracks, and all over the other repairs to ensure that they would not break as well. The exhausted unicorn swam down to the human, a worried look on his face. The soldier merely gave a tired nod and grabbed their air-lines, giving three quick tugs. They felt themselves being hauled up slowly from the dark depths, and as they neared the light from above the soldier found himself wanting to rip the helmet from around his head and breathe deep the sun warmed air. They broke the surface, and Jaze managed to roll over on his back to look up at the sun.

It did not take long for the shore crews to haul the expended pair back to solid ground, and as soon as he felt his back touch land, Jaze rolled up onto his knees and tore the suit's helmet away, taking in huge breaths of the free air. He was on his hands and knees, shaking more violently than he had the first time he had fought in a war.

"Jaze," Drill Bit yelled as he ran over, "ya alright, son?" The brown stallion could get nothing from the shaken human, and so turned to his unicorn dive buddy to get the details. After Masquerade had told his story, Drill Bit asked in a voice of near rage, "Did ya save that tube?"

"Yeah," the unicorn said, pulling the empty tube from a pouch on his flank, "I grabbed it while we were being pulled up." The manager of the work site checked the back of the tube for the indicator to see when it had been opened. He prayed to see a green square, prayed with all his might, but that could not change the red circle that had formed near the bottom of the tube.

"Who," the brown earth stallion asked in a dangerously low voice that carried across the now silent work site, "the _buck,_ sent two of mah colts down there with out-of-date cement?" When nopony answered the accusation, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHO DID IT?"

A trembling earth mare raised her hoof, "I-I wa-was in ch-charge of th-their equipment, s-sir."

Drill Bit walked over to her slowly, an angry fire in his eyes, "Yer stupidity nearly got two of mah colts killed! This thang was opened yesterday, and the magic bled out. What the buck do ya have to say fer yerself?"

Tears began to shine in her eyes, "I-I'm sorry I…"

"SORRY?" the older stallion yelled, "Would ya have been sayin' sorry to his grave? Or to his family? Speak up, filly!"

"Please sir," an earth stallion jumped in, "don't be mad at her, she has had a lot on her mind lately."

"Oh really?" the manager rounded on the younger stallion, "An' jus' what could excuse this mess?"

The younger stallion walked over to the mare, threw his foreleg over her shoulder, and planted a kiss on her cheek, "Tell him honey."

She took a deep breath, "I, _we_, just find out that I am pregnant. My head has not been in the right place since this morning"

In spite of himself, Drill Bit felt his expression soften, "Okay, Ah gotta say that is a good reason." He let out a short huff of breath, rubbing between his eyes with "Alright, Ah want somepony to take a fresh tube of cement down there and make absolutely sure that that dam ain't gonna break again. Then we are done for a while, don't know what they were thinkin' makin' us do this durin' the first week of spring." Two pegasi took off to get another suit, and the rest of the crew began making preparations for the next dive.

"Give me a few minutes sir," Jaze said tiredly, rolling back on to his back, "and I can go back down."

"No ya can't." The stallion pointed to the discarded helmet, or more accurately to the small crack that had formed at the back of it, "Musta happened when ya hit the lake bottom, Ah don't trust that thang to hold up down there anymore. So ya can just go home and get some rest, enjoy a week off."

"Yes sir." The human managed to get to his feet, "And sir, why did you go off on that mare like that? It was an honest mistake."

"Well," the stallion rubbed the back of his neck, "yer all like my family. I don't want t' see one uh ya hurt 'cause uh a stupid error. Ah jus' kinda lost myself in worryin' fer you two, Ah guess."

"Just, don't be too hard on her okay? This should be a happy time for those two."

"I won't be Jaze." The stallion caught a glance from the silver unicorn from earlier, "Besides, I have… other things to think about."

XXX

Trixie had her saddle bags thrown across her back, the torn pair of pants and the day's shopping tucked neatly away. She was standing outside of Carousel Boutique, dreading talking to the store's unicorn owner. The blue unicorn felt inferior next to the beautiful Rarity, even though she knew she was more than attractive enough. Add that to the fact that Spring meant that Rarity was likely to be busy and irritable and upset that Jaze, or rather she, had ripped a pair of pants had Trixie thinking she would not enjoy this visit. With a steadying breath, the azure unicorn opened the door.

"Welcome to…" Rarity started in her most polite voice, dropping into a less false tone when she saw who it was, "Why Trixie dear, hello! I _was _wondering when you would stop by again. You absolutely _must_ let me make you another dress for the Spring Dance next week. You looked _gorgeous_ at the Gala and I want to you to look even better next week." The Boutique's owner seemed frazzled, her normally impeccable mane in disarray and there were scraps of dresses littering the floor of her shop.

"You do not have to do that Rarity." Trixie said nervously, "I just need to ask if you would mend a pair of Jaze's pants for me. But you seem busy, so I will just get out of your mane."

"Oh forget that mess," the purple maned unicorn huffed, shaking a hoof at the clutter infesting her store, "you are a friend, and if I cannot take time away to help a friend then I am no friend at all."

"Thank you so much Rarity!" Trixie replied gratefully, removing the pants from her saddlebag and handing them over.

"Oh, this won't be but a moment." The dress-maker set the pants down on a work station, grabbed a needle and thread, and began mending the tear. The azure unicorn's eyes roamed the shop; she was trying to stay quiet and let Rarity concentrate. The store's visitor moved around and cleaned up some of the obvious mess while the owner worked on the pants. It was not long before Trixie could feel eyes following her around. The fashionista had finished and was watching her friend clean her store.

"You did not have to do that, dear." the white unicorn said gratefully, holding out the now repaired pants

"But I did it anyway." the store's visitor said as she put the pants back in her bag, "It was the least I could do for you." Trixie was suddenly reminded of the first time they had met, when the azure unicorn had made Rarity's hair a sickly green color just to make the fashion conscious pony cry. And from the look in the white unicorn's eyes, it was obvious she was remembering as well. Neither could find the right words to say, and the silence stretched on unbroken for several minutes.

"Trixie, I want you to…" Rarity began.

"No, let me say something first." Trixie broke in, "I am sorry, Rarity. What I did was wrong, and the fact I did it just to humiliate you makes it worse." Her eyes dropped to the floor, "I know that it may be hard, but can you forgive me? I was a different pony then."

"A lady does not hold a grudge." the dress-maker assured, wrapping the other unicorn in a friendly hug "She is above such things. I had forgiven you before asked."

Trixie could not hold back tears of gratitude at her friend's statement. She sobbed lightly on the other's shoulder, "Thank you for that, I really needed that."

Rarity smiled, then her expression became stern and she held the still crying unicorn out to look in her eyes, "But I want you to know, if you ever, _ever_, change my mane like that again, I will do something… _very_ unladylike."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good. Now that that is all settled, why don't you come with me to the spa? Fluttershy was going to accompany me, but something came up and she had to cancel."

"I don't know… I kind of needed to get back home…"

"Please, please, pleasepleaseplease?" the white unicorn begged with a pout, "I do not want to go alone, it would be dreadfully boring! Please go with; my treat."

"If you insist, I will go with you." Trixie had to admit to herself, a chance to relax and soak in a hot tub sounded like heaven; she was still sore from the night before.

"Oh, thank you so much! I do so much dislike going there alone. Besides, we have not had any time together as friends since you arrived."

"No, we haven't I suppose."

"Shall we go?" Rarity asked, pointing to the door.

"Yes," The azure unicorn opened the door, "let's." The pair set off across Ponyville, reveling in the beautiful sunshine. They made small talk, until Trixie asked about how Rarity's business was going. The white unicorn launched into an excited narrative of how sales had jumped since the towns-ponies had learned that the Princesses themselves would be coming to Ponyville to celebrate the first week of Spring at the annual Spring Dance. The fashionista had been so busy she had not had time to sit back and relax since before Winter Wrap Up. She truly was excited to have this chance to relax, and continuously thanked her azure companion for accompanying her.

When they reached their destination, the twin sisters who owned the spa wasted no time in taking Trixie's bags and escorting the pair to their first treatment. The visit started with luxurious bath to remove any traces of sweat or dust they may have acquired on their journey over. Next they were all but carried to a massage table, where the skilled pony masseuses worked out every knot of tension that had been building up in their bodies for who knew how long. Trixie sighed contentedly into the pillow her head was resting on; was so relaxed she was having trouble staying awake. Their coats and manes were carefully brushed out, something that the azure unicorn found immensely appealing, and their hooves were buffed and polished to give them an attractive shine.

As a final bit of indulgence, the unicorn pair was brought to an overly large hot tub set into the floor with rose scented water to finish relieving any and all stress. The pair was left alone for the first time since they arrived to enjoy their soak. They sat across the tub from one another, stretching out on a small bench placed so that they could lay on them and keep their heads above the scented water.

The azure unicorn had her head leaned back on the edge of the tub, her eyes closed and a relaxed smile on her face. She had had no idea how bad she had needed this, and the chance to talk to Rarity was amazing. Speaking of Rarity, Trixie could feel the other unicorn's eyes on her.

"What is the matter?" the relaxed magician asked, "Did I do something?"

"No, but do you mind if I ask a 'personal' question?" Rarity quickly added, "You do not have to answer if you feel I am being too nosey."

"I have nothing to fear from a question, what do you want to know?"

"Who was the lucky stallion?"

The azure unicorn was caught off guard, and a crimson blush touched her cheeks, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Oh come on, darling." the white unicorn pleaded, "Don't be coy." She moved around to tub and settled next her friend, "I know what had to have happened last night."

"N-nothing happened."

"Please, it is in the way you walk, talk, and smile. You're positively glowing! So who was it?" Trixie did not want to lie, but the truth was too embarrassing. And she did not want to risk making anypony upset.

"He was an old pegasus flame that had flown in to see me. We meet up and started talking, then I invited him over and one thing led to another and well… you know."

"Well don't stop there! Let me hear about this; must have been _amazing_ to have you so happy."

"It was." Trixie told the story of the previous night's adventure as best she could without revealing who her lover was. As she went along, she noticed a slight flush spreading across her companion's cheeks, and she could not tell if it was from the heat or the story. Remembering all the details had the unicorn getting excited again; she could not wait until she was in _his_ arms again. She had never thought that she would find love like this, with someone not her own species. But love was strange, and she saw no reason to challenge what had happened.

"This stallion sounds wonderful." Rarity said when the tale was told.

"He is; it was the most amazing thing I have experienced with somepony." Trixie agreed.

"Is he coming back tonight?"

"Yes, he is."

"And what about Jaze?"

"What about him?"

"Does he know about your… situation? Is he okay with it? You do still live with him, right?"

The azure unicorn had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning wickedly, "He knows about, and he has no problems with it."

"Do you mind if I make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead, if you wish."

"When he comes back, try…" The white unicorn leaned in and began whispering suggestions. Her topics ranged from the mundane to the taboo, and Trixie's face broke out in a furious blush from what she was hearing. She would have never expected Lady Rarity to have ideas on love. The suggestions continued for several minutes, and the listener found herself enjoying the ideas more than she felt she should.

"I don't think he would like that…" Trixie said hesitantly after Rarity was through

"Trust me," the white unicorn replied with a wink, "from what you told me he seems to like a more… aggressive approach. It cannot hurt to try, can it?"

"I, I guess not…" The embarrassed unicorn could not believe she was even thinking about doing these things with Jaze.

"Good, and I want to hear about this later."

"R-Rarity!"

"What? I just want to know if my predictions about this stallion were right." The fashionista checked the clock on the wall behind them, "It is starting to get late, you should be getting home."

"I guess so," Trixie climbed out of the tub, squeezing the excess water from her mane, coat, and tail with magic while Rarity did the same. Dry enough so that no dust would stick to them, they left the spa feeling refreshed, and more than a little anxious on the part of a certain blue unicorn. The sun was beginning its decent into nighttime; so with a jaunty wave to her friend, she set off for home with a broad grin on her face. Jaze would be home soon and she had a surprise for him.

XXX

Jaze was nearly home, with Masquerade close at hand. Despite Drill Bit's insistence that they go home for the day, they had decided to stay and help with the clean up after the job was done. Everypony was excited for the week long break that they had been promised, and many had shared their plans. The soldier had some ideas of his own forming for his week, a week he planned to spend with Trixie.

His unicorn companion seemed in high spirits as well. They had spent the walk back to Jaze's house talking about how wonderful it was to finally have a day off. The human noticed that his friend had yet to say a word about he had pulled that rock away, how he had saved the life of his dive buddy. The soldier knew he should thank his pony savior, but he had no idea how. He knew why the unicorn had opted to accompany him home, Masquerade wanted to make sure that he was alright before heading home himself. It was a sincere act of kindness that he had not come to expect in life but was now learning to count on.

Just before they arrived at his house, Jaze pulled Masquerade aside and placed a grateful hand on the pony's shoulder, "Look, I just wanted to say thank you. You saved my life down there, and I want you to know that I won't forget this." A slight smile crossed the soldier's face, "If you still want me to put in a good word with Trixie, I will."

"No," the unicorn replied with a grin, "I actually already have a fillyfriend."

"Really, who?"

"Her name is Starlight."

"I've seen her around, white coat and silver mane?"

"Yes, that is her. We have been together for two months now."

"Well, I'm happy for you." The human gave the shoulder in his grip a friendly squeeze.

"Yes, thank you." Masquerade caught Jaze as he turned away, "Jaze, I am sorry about what I before. You will find a special somepony one day."

The human failed to completely contain a smile, "Yeah, and maybe she is closer than I think."

"I am going to head home to Starlight, I am sure she is waiting for me."

The unicorn set off down the path for his own home and the human entered his own home. The first thing he noted was the light smell of roses permeating the house, but he could not see the source. He made his way to the shower, checking every room he passed through for signs of Trixie. She was not in any of the main rooms, but he could hear her moving around behind the closed door of her room.

Jaze stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the steam build up for his own little mini-sauna. He stripped himself of his clothes and looked down at the bruise that had formed on his chest; it was a light purple color, its light hue hiding just how serious the accident might have been. The soldier made a vow then and there never to go down without wearing his armored suit again. He just felt much safer in something made expressly for humans.

The human did not take long in the shower, mostly because it too was made for ponies. He had to kneel in the tub to be under the spray of water, more annoying than anything. Still, the heat of the water soothed his sore muscles and helped him relax from the stress of the day. After he finally got around to washing off from the grime of the day, he stepped out and grabbed a towel. Giving himself a quick dry and wrapping the towel around his waist, Jaze stepped out of the bathroom with steam rolling from his body in the cool air of the hall way. He could just see that Trixie's door was now slightly ajar.

"Jaze?" the unicorn called, "Would you please come here?" Holding his towel carefully around himself, the human made his way towards her room. Every instinct in his mind was screaming "It's a trap!", but he felt himself drawn towards her voice. For some reason, his heart was starting to race as he neared the cracked door. The smell of roses was getting stronger as he neared her room, and his hands had begun to shake with anticipation.

"Yes my love?" the silver-eyed human asked as he pushed open the door. He suddenly found himself blindfolded and laying on the bed, with no memory of how he had gotten there. His arms were magically bound above his head, and his towel had been ripped away, leaving him exposed. Jaze could hear somepony moving around in the room, somepony he hoped was Trixie. He felt a weight hit the bed next to him, and soon the rose-scented weight settled on top of him.

A mane tickled his face as she leaned in to kiss his ear and whisper seductively, "I told you that you would not get off so easily for leaving earlier." Her hoof trailed lightly across the line of his jaw and her lips brushed his, teasing the blindfolded man. Her lips traveled down his neck to his chest, making him draw in a sharp surprised breath. It was the best kind of torture; he had no idea where the next kiss would fall and so his whole body as tingling with anticipation. Every time he thought he knew where she would be next, she kissed somewhere else. As she was kissing his chest, her tail brushed the bottom of his foot and made him jump.

The unicorn stopped what she was doing, and Jaze could feel her eyes boring into him, "What was that?"

"Your tail, it tickles." he whispered.

"Oh really," the human could hear the wicked grin on the pony's face, "the mighty soldier is ticklish?" She used her tail to start tickling his feet, her magic locking them in place. He twisted his body, trying to get away from the torturous tail.

He bit his lip to try to keep from laughing, but he found it impossible. "Trixie…" he pleaded between laughs, "st-stop this! It's n-not fa-fa-fair!" Without a word of warning, she suddenly moved to the backs of his knees. Tears were leaking out from under the blindfold, and the human was laughing so hard he could barely draw breath. He begged and pleaded for the unicorn to stop, but her only response was to move to his armpits. He pulled away from her tickling tail, only to have it come to his other side.

She suddenly stopped her tickling torture and allowed the magical bonds around his ankles to break, "Now kiss me, or I start again." He felt her lips touch his, and he felt her tongue seeking entrance. He let her tongue slide past his lips, and brought his now liberated leg up between her legs, grinding it into her. One could only take air from the other, sharing breaths as they moved together.

The smell of roses was filling the soldier's nostrils, and he had to wonder if she had known that rose was his favorite smell. Trixie finally pulled away for a moment, her hooves pressed into his chest. She quickly turned around and pressed herself to his lips. He obediently ran his tongue across her wet slit, making her groan in ecstasy.

"Oh," she moaned, "you know what your Trixie likes." His tongue moved faster and faster across her excitement, and she began grinding her hips into his face. She looked down to see him fully erect and waiting, "I can see you are enjoying this Jaze." She gently ran her hoof across his length, teasing him, "Do you want something from me?" She felt a magical hand on the back of her head forcing her down across the soldier's body. She grinned, breaking the spell with ease, "Was that it? You are still not even close to matching the magic of Great and Powerful Trixie." She leaned forward, kissing the side of his sex, "But I am feeling generous, so enjoy this while it lasts."

Trixie began kissing along his length, back and forth, while Jaze pressed his tongue against her wetness. When she finally took him in her mouth, he shuddered with pleasure. The unicorn could no longer keep up her high attitude as she took him all the way in, and she was rewarded by a moan of pleasure against her. Small gasps escaped her lips against his flesh; she could feel herself getting closer to the edge. And by the way the human was moving beneath her, she could tell he was close too.

With a final scream of pleasure against her mouthful, Trixie exploded on Jaze's tongue. Her whole body was wracked with shudders and she was losing control of her legs. As if the unicorn's orgasm was the signal he had been waiting for, the soldier gave an involuntary thrust as his pleasure peaked. Like before, the unicorn did not allow a drop to escape her lips, milking the human dry. They stayed locked as they were, riding the waves of their pleasure, until the sweating unicorn lay next to her human lover, her legs wrapped around him as best she could.

She gave his chest a sensual lick, "Don't think you are done yet."

"I would hope not." The silver-eyed human felt something hard brush his cheek, her horn. He decided to take a chance and ran his tongue from its base to the tip. Trixie shuddered from the unexpected attention, and she shifted her position to give the human better access. He locked his lips to the side of her horn, moving slowly up and down the side. The unicorn began pressing into his side, rubbing herself against his leg.

The human let his tongue glide around the tip of her horn. With only a slight thought for what might happen, he took her horn in his mouth. Trixie was beginning to move faster, her breathing coming in short gasps. Her eyes were squeezed shut, she could not hold back anymore. Her horn exploded in a burst of magical sparks; Jaze's head spun with the effects of the wild magic, and he was having trouble telling up from down.

"Are you okay?" asked a worried voice from his side.

"I think so." he said, shaking his head to clear it.

She kissed his cheek, "Good, because you still are not done." The unicorn climbed on top of Jaze, using her magic to guide him into her and pressing her hooves to his chest for balance. She paused, enjoying the feeling of being filled, before beginning to slowly start moving against the soldier. His breathing was picking up pace, as was hers, from the sensations of this new angle. Jaze began to thrust, meeting Trixie as she came down. The unicorn could no longer stay upright and fell across her lover's body.

"I want to see your eyes." she whispered lovingly, removing the blind fold and the magical bindings around his wrist. His freed hands made their way down the unicorn's body, pressing close to her sides, before coming to rest on her hips. His hands gripped her and began to help hold her steady as she trust back onto him. She had her cheek pressed to his, every thrust making her shudder with delight. The unicorn was beginning to lose her mind in a haze of lust; she pressed her lips to her lover's as she felt her pleasure reaching a fever pitch once more.

Jaze could feel Trixie beginning to spasm, her muscles clenching and releasing him. He began to thrust harder and faster, making her arch her back and scream her ecstasy to the heavens. The unicorn held her position, her eyes clenched tightly, as Jaze continued to thrust into her. He slammed into her one final time, filling her with his seed.

Trixie rolled off of her human lover, lying next to him. The soldier could tell she was soon to fall asleep. He rolled over, throwing his arm around her in an almost protective manner. The unicorn pressed herself into the warm chest of the human, her faces millimeters from his.

Jaze kissed her nose, and whispered softly, "Trixie, there is something that I needed to tell you."

"Hm?" she murmured, already beginning to fall asleep.

He started to tell her what had happened at work that day, but decided that she would just worry needlessly, "Today at work, Drill Bit told us that we would be taking the week off. He said we should enjoy the first week of spring to the best of our abilities."

Her eyes managed to stay open a little longer, "Oh Jaze, let's go on a picnic tomorrow!"

"That sounds wonderful, Trix." he spoke quietly, holding the now sleeping unicorn close, "That sounds absolutely wonderful."


	3. New Things

New Things

Trixie's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was Jaze, still fast asleep with his arm holding her close. His steady breathing threatened to put her back to sleep, but this was one of the few times she had woken up before the soldier and she was determined to take advantage of it. The azure unicorn gently lifted his arm from around her shoulders and slid off the bed, planting a kiss on the sleeping soldier's cheek. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep, his face relaxed as it could not be during the day since he was free of the worries that plagued him.

With a small smile of contentment the unicorn made her way towards the kitchen to start making food for the picnic. Outside, the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon on a day that promised to be beautiful. She was excited to get to spend a whole day with Jaze, and a picnic sounded especially lovely. It would be her first picnic in years, and she wanted everything to be perfect. She was hard at work making sandwiches and other snack foods when the soldier finally appeared from her room, yawning and stretching. He had thrown on a pair of pants, leaving his chest exposed.

"Good morning!" the unicorn called chipperly, "How did you sleep?"

"Quite well," he responded with a small smile, "and you?"

"Wonderful," she pointed to a stack of bread slices with her hoof, "Start making yourself some sandwiches for the picnic today. I want you to have no reason not to enjoy today." She turned back to what she was doing, cutting up tomatoes from their garden, when she felt his arms slip gently around her neck.

"You're going to be there," he whispered affectionately, kissing just under her ear, "there's no way I can't enjoy it."

"Jaze, if you don't stop that we won't leave the house."

"I'd be okay with that…" His hands moved to her shoulders, the powerful fingers giving them a deep massage. Somehow he knew just where to rub in order to make her feel relaxed. She drew in deep breaths to keep from crying out with pleasure.

She let out a small hum of pleasure before shrugging away the man's hands, "No, I want to have this picnic."

"As you wish, my Great and Powerful Trix." The hands left the unicorn's shoulders, and she could hear their owner move to the refrigerator and begin pulling out things for sandwiches. She kept him in the corner of her eye, watching him as he began slicing thin pieces from the leftover duck. Never would she have thought that she would be so captivated by something not her own species, but a part of her enjoyed the taboo of it all.

They took a short break from the preparations to grab some oatmeal for breakfast. The happy couple quickly ate small portions, saving their appetite for the feast later. As soon as they were finished, they set back to work preparing. Jaze continued to slice up the sandwich parts while Trixie started assembling them. She made herself plenty daisy and daffodil sandwiches, a taste that the soldier literally stuck his tongue out at.

"I just don't see how you can eat that." he remarked, cleaning a head of lettuce.

"It is the same way you can eat meat." the unicorn replied as she neatly packed everything they had prepared into the basket they were going to use, "Can you fetch me a blanket to put in here, please?"

"Not a problem." He went to his room and pulled a blanket from his closet, his assault rifle catching his eye. The soldier picked up the weapon and stared down at it, as if it had threatened him. The weapon turned his mind to something he had not allowed it dwell upon for several months, the war, and mankind's impending doom. He wondered how many worlds the Cye had managed to claim, and how many humans had managed to save. A sudden frustration took hold of him as he remembered the war that raged somewhere in the heavens above. Even knowing that one soldier would not make a difference did nothing to curb the feelings of desertion raging in his mind. A muffled hoofstep brought whirling around to see Trixie.

"Are you okay?" the unicorn asked when she saw the gun in his hand.

"I'm fine," he smiled, "just thinking about life abroad."

"You miss it don't you?"

"Miss what?"

"Don't play stupid, you are not good at it. You miss being a soldier don't you?"

"A little bit, I guess. It is more that I miss helping others. I miss seeing people's faces when they realized we repulsed an attack, their joy when they learn they get to keep their homes. I miss most knowing that, no matter what, I'd always have someone to watch my back."

"But at least you are safe, no more getting shot at. That is a plus, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." An amused smile graced his face, "I wonder what Shelby and Vincent are up to, they've probably won the war by now and are off to some new adventure."

"So you don't miss those adventures?" Trixie asked with a smirk.

The soldier's own smile took on a confident bent, "A little bit. There is just something intensely exciting about saving the galaxy. But I still would not trade this for anything."

"Good to hear it. All that is left is the blanket and figuring out where we are going."

"I already have a place in mind."

XXX

Jaze pushed aside the bushes crowding around the base of the apple trees to show a small clearing with a deep brook running through it. They were at the edge of the Apple family holdings, closer to the forest than Trixie would like. The soldier laid out a blanket and started unpacking all the food they had brought while the unicorn cast nervous looks around, waiting for some beast from the nearby woods to smell sweet fruit and easy prey and come looking for a nibble.

The human fell on the blanket and gave her a smile, "Relax Trixie, it's perfectly safe." He tossed her a sandwich, then grabbed one for himself, "I found this months ago, and nothing from the forest ever comes out this far. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"But we are so _close_!" she whispered emphatically.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you." He winked and said with a sly grin, "Besides, I know firsthand how strong your magic can be with the right… motivation."

"That is not fair!" the unicorn shot back, sitting next to the human, "I cannot help that!"

"Glad I can make you feel that way." He took a bite from his sandwich and motioned for Trixie to do the same. She watched him wolf down one and grab another, making short work of it as well.

"You are hungry, aren't you?" she asked teasingly.

"Well," he replied around a mouthful of bread and meat, "if you recall, we didn't eat anything last night."

"Oh, I am so sorry." Her voice had become filled with disgust in herself, "You must think that I am some kind of…" She was interrupted by his lips being pressed to hers. She let herself enjoy the loving kiss, her eyes sliding shut.

Jaze pulled away and whispered into her ear, "The only thing that I think you are is the most wonderful thing to happen to me in years."

"Jaze… thank you." She had to blink grateful tears from her eyes as he gave her a boyish grin and tore into a third sandwich, laying back on the blanket. She watched the young man quickly devour the helpless sandwich and shook her head with a giggle, "You are a danger to all things food."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a wink, "if I am able to eat it, I will. Comes from my childhood, there was not a lot of room for a beggar to be choosy."

"Well then, why don't you try a daisy and daffodil sandwich?" The unicorn floated a sandwich to his lips with magic, shaking it slightly to try and entice him.

Instead, he looked as green as the plants, "I said if I _can_ eat it, but humans don't eat flowers and grass. At best, I get indigestion."

"Oh come on, I bet you will like it."

"Probably not, creatures are genetically programmed to dislike things that are bad for them." The soldier sat up and looked at the grassy sandwich with apprehension, "Besides, it doesn't look that good."

"But you never know until you try!" Trixie pouted her lip and batted her magenta eyes at him, "Please, for me?"

Jaze heaved a heavy sigh and snagged the sandwich, "Is there anything you can't make me do?" He shut one eye and gave her a playful glare from the other, "Have you been taking lessons from Rarity?" The azure unicorn grinned, pleased with herself, as he turned the sandwich over and over, inspecting it from all angles. His mouth opened wide and tore off a large section the sandwich; he spent what felt like ages chewing the rough plants enough until they were able to slide down his throat. A grimace crossed his face as the food slid down his gullet.

After several minutes of silence, the unicorn finally asked "So how was it?"

"That was _terrible_!" the soldier cried, scraping his tongue across his teeth, "I will never so much as _touch_ another of those sandwiches!" Trixie fell onto her back, laughing so hard she could not breathe. She only stopped when she felt Jaze on top of her, "You know, I think you owe me."

"How do you suppose that?" she asked the grinning soldier.

"Well, after that sandwich and last night, I think I deserve a little something." His lips pressed tight to hers, and she had no choice but to enjoy the feeling of his tongue sliding over and around hers.

XXX

Applejack was walking through the rows of trees, making sure they were all doing well. The orange earth pony checked each and every tree for signs of ill health; spotted leaves, droopy limbs and the like. Under her and the Apple family's expert care grew the most sought after apples in Equestria and the farmpony was not about to let anything threaten that claim.

All seemed well with her beloved trees and the earth pony breathed in deep the sweet smell of apples ripening. Usually, nothing left the young mare more refreshed than a walk through her orchards; she loved all the trees as though they were her own foals. But right now she felt more lonely than anything. The family had been unable to afford to hire any hands to work the farm with them this year, and she had been forced to pick up much of the slack. It had left little enough time for romance, and now she found herself alone during the first week of spring. It was the first year she actually wanted to be with somepony, and now she was unable to have that pleasure.

Applejack's ears perked up, catching the sound of worried whispers coming from further in the orchards. _Mus' be some love birds in ma orchards, _the mare thought somewhat bitterly, _Ah should tell 'em to git outta here, this ain't a public place._ She set off towards the sounds of voices, moving as quietly as she could. As she got closer she could hear the voices had changed, becoming happy and talkative. She was at the edges of the farm now, close to the forest, and she could actually hear what was being said.

"So how was it?" It was Trixie's voice, but Applejack could not tell who was with the azure unicorn.

"That was _terrible_! I will never so much as _touch_ another of those sandwiches!" It was a male voice, but the orange pony's mind was blocking the face it belonged to. She had long since decided that she would leave her friend alone, but she was curious to see who the stallion that caught her eye was. So she fell to her stomach and pushed her way through the bushes at the edge of the orchard, making a mental note to clear them out soon, taking a quick peek into the clearing she found.

"You know, I think you owe me." Applejack was stunned at seeing Jaze on top of Trixie, a look of longing in his eyes. She utterly froze when she saw who the voice belonged to; she just could not believe that the two of them were a couple

"How do you suppose that?" the trapped unicorn asked the grinning soldier.

"Well, after that sandwich and last night, I think I deserve a little something." The human pressed his lips tight to his lover's, and the hidden earth pony felt her cheeks color with shame. She knew she should leave, but she could not do so without getting caught. So she settled in to a comfortable position and prepared to wait.

A part of her had to admit that she was more than a little excited about what she was seeing. The young man moved his body between the unicorn's legs; his hand made a lazy journey up her thigh and to the space between her legs, drawing an audible gasp from the flushed pony. Applejack watched, a flush of excitement growing on her own cheeks, as the man worked his fingers into the softly whimpering unicorn.

After a few second eternity of kissing, Jaze pulled away with a smile, "I think I know how to get that taste from my mouth." His lips trailed down her stomach, stopping just above her wet sex. He kept his lips pressed to her coat while his fingers slowly moved in and out of her, his thumb rubbing her pearl at every pass.

"Please," the unicorn begged, "don't tease me like this." As she requested, the human moved his mouth lower and planted a kiss on her swollen clit before beginning to flick his tongue across it.

Applejack could not tear her eyes from the spectacle before her, and she found that she was getting hot herself. The feeling of the soft grass rubbing so close to her nether regions was heavenly, and, with a little imagination, she could envision it as somepony's coat rubbing hers. She let her hoof dip down to rub her wet lips, rolling onto her side to let her have better access to her sensitive areas. The farmpony tried to imagine what the human's strong fingers would feel like, and was for once disappointed that all she had were hooves.

The orange mare watched in lust as Jaze straightened to remove his shirt, and she was amazed at just how attractive his strange form was at the time. He had the same hard muscles as some of the farm hands she had taken a liking to in the past, even if they were completely different. She stroked herself with renewed vigor, small gasps escaping her tightly clenched lips, as Jaze bent forward again. The human placed his arms around Trixie's legs and gently pulled them apart, burying his mouth in her wet excitement.

Applejack was getting close to the peak of her pleasure imagining herself in the unicorn's place. The feelings of guilt about what she was doing and what she was thinking about her friend were lost to her lust. She had even began to wonder why Jaze was so eagerly running his tongue along the unicorn's wet slit, and brought her hoof to her lips for a testing taste. The orange pony let her other hoof take over as she continued to lick her hoof, more than a little surprised at how much she liked it.

Her eyes cinched shut, and she pictured herself in place of Trixie, her hoof rubbing faster and faster as she reached her peak. The earth mare let out a small squeal of pleasure as she exploded across the grass, her body curling up into an involuntary ball. She was so absorbed in the afterglow of her orgasm that she failed to notice that the clearing had gone quiet. She yelped in fear and surprise when she was suddenly and roughly dragged out from under her bush by a strong pair of hands. She looked up, terror and embarrassment filling her eyes, to see a sternly glaring Jaze.

"J-Jaze!" Applejack stammered, "Ah swear, Ah-Ah was jus' tryin' t-t' find out who was in the o-orchard and Ah just couldn't he-help m'self." Her face turning redder by the second, not only was her voice shaking from embarrassment and fear but she still could not shake the lust.

"That was all kinds of wrong, Applejack." The human's voice sounded less angry and more hurt, like the farmpony had betrayed him, "You should not have been spying on us. How could you do something so underhanded?"

"Please Jaze, Ah didn't mean it!"

"Oh Jaze," Trixie called as she lounged her side on the picnic blanket, "do not act like a part of you did not enjoy having an audience."

"Well," the human replied while his face turned red, "I guess so…"

"Besides," the unicorn added as she stood and made her way to the quivering farmpony, "can you not see the poor dear is desperate?"

"Ya mean yer not mad?" asked a confused Applejack.

"Not at all," Trixie assured sweetly, "and I think that we can offer you something a little better than a hoof."

"What do ya…?" The orange mare suddenly found her friend's lips pressed to hers, the unicorn giving her a deep, passionate kiss.

"I mean that I think you owe us for the show." The unicorn was wearing a lascivious grin, "Wouldn't you agree Jaze?"

"You know," the human replied with a similar grin on his face, "I think you're right."

"Ah don't…" The farmpony was not able to finish her statement before Trixie rolled her onto her back. She felt a pair of hands grab her hind legs and gently spread them, revealing her marehood to the lustful pair. A furious blush broke out across her face from the sudden exposure, a blush that grew brighter when she felt the human's tongue flit across her sex. Applejack's breathing was coming in short gasps now, and she moaned softly as a hoof trailed along her body to her cheek.

The unicorn pressed her lips to the farmpony's once more, the magician forcing her tongue past the other's tightly clenched lips. Applejack's eyes slid closed and she began to return the kiss, her hips bucking into the tongue working into her. She whined pitifully as the kiss was broken, a whine that morphed into a lusty groan when she felt a second tongue join the first. The pair of tongues fought for every inch of space, and the orange mare loved every second of it. She felt a hand grab the top of her thigh, while a hoof rubbed sensually against her ribs.

The earth mare could feel her peak fast approaching, the twin tongues driving her there faster than anything had ever done. She was moaning loudly now, and every twitch she made drove the pair between her legs to work her harder and brought her ever closer to her climax. Jaze could feel the shudders wracking the orange pony's body and took the opportunity to work two fingers into her soaking wet love tunnel.

This was the last straw for Applejack, and her whole body clenched and she screamed her pleasure as she had the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt. The pair continued to bathe her sex with their tongues, driving the air from the lustful mare's lungs as she was driven to ever greater heights. Jaze and Trixie pulled away to give the exhausted mare a chance to catch her breath.

The unicorn gave her human lover a gentle kiss before pushing him against a nearby tree and turning to the recovering pony, "Now I think that you owe Jaze here something for that, don't you?"

"Ah reckon Ah do." The orange mare climbed shakily to her hooves and made her way to the human, "What should Ah do?"

"Here," She used magic to unzip his pants and released his hard member from its cloth prison, "just take care of him like we did for you."

"But Ah've never done this before; Ah'm not sure what t' do!" the farmpony was in an almost panic, she really did want to return the favor they had paid her.

"Well, he really likes when you stroke it." Trixie's horn glowed, and the aura of magic appeared around Applejack's hooves; she guided the hooves onto the human's throbbing manhood, one pressed to either side. The magic moved the orange hooves slowly up and down the shaft and before long the farmpony took over on her own.

While the earth mare was gently rubbing, the magician gave her human lover a deep kiss and whispered something in his ear. She was given an enthusiastic nod and a smirk. Applejack was too absorbed in the taboo of what she was doing to notice a plot forming around her.

"Am Ah doin' it right?" she asked the unicorn nervously, noticing that Jaze was resting his head against the tree to his back.

"You are doing very well." she assured, "But why don't you try this?" Trixie dropped her mouth around his shaft. Her horned head bobbed along its length a few times before she relinquished her hold on it, "That will really make him, or any other stallion, happy."

"O-okay…" The earth pony stared at the strange member for a moment before finally taking him inside her mouth. She let his throbbing rod slide into her throat, taking his entire length in before coming up for air. The farmpony kept sliding her mouth along his shaft, her eyes closed.

She was taken by surprise when Trixie's hoof began grinding into her moist nether lips and started whispering in her ear, "You love this don't you? You love having your lips around a hard cock; you dirty little filly."

"Mm-hm." the mare replied, her voice muffled.

"You shouldn't talk with a mouthful." the unicorn teased. She kept stroking the orange farmpony's sex, and her hoof was soon soaked, "It is not lady like." The azure mare gently bit the other's ear, "You're doing great Applejack, just keeping going."

The farmpony nodded and started bobbing her head faster. She pressed the hard shaft to the roof of her mouth with her tongue. A smile of pride touched her lips when she heard a sigh of pleasure cross the human's lips. The shaft in her mouth was throbbing harder now, and he was thrusting upwards to meet her as her lips glided back down his manhood. Her eyes flew open wide when he exploded, coating the back of her throat with his seed.

The earth mare started to pull away, but felt a hoof on the back of her head force her back down, "You _are_ getting punished a little here, hayseed. So I want you to swallow all of it." Applejack looked to the unicorn with pleading eyes before following the order.

Trixie watched as the farmpony did her best to keep up with the supply, but a little was forced past her lips and onto her chin. When the flow finally stopped, the earth mare was allowed to let the softening shaft go. The unicorn could not help herself and licked the fluid from her friend's lips and chin. She slid her tongue into the other's mouth, removing any residual dregs from the inside of her cheeks. Applejack was more than a little hot now, and she returned the kiss passionately; even going so far as to explore the other's mouth with her own tongue.

"Now I think that it is my turn." The magician lay on her back and opened her legs, waving the farmpony towards her wet sex. The orange mare remembered how much she had enjoyed her own taste, and was eager to find out how her friend compared. She bent her forelegs and immediately set to work on the other mare's slit, running her tongue up one side and down the other before beginning to focus on her swollen pearl. She was rewarded by loud moans of pleasure from her pony lover before she felt her hat whisked from her head and saw the unicorn place it on her own head. The earth pony loved the taste of Trixie's honey and she worked her tongue into the mare to get as much as possible.

Applejack gasped in surprise when she suddenly found herself on her back, the other mare on top of her. The azure unicorn gave the earth mare a deep kiss and began grinding her hips into the other's. The farmpony was moaning into her friend's mouth from the new sensation of Trixie's fur sliding along hers. A pair of orange legs came up to clench around blue hips and give them a better angle for their grinding.

They both groaned in lust when something slipped between the pair of them, something hard that slid across their nether lips and struck their sensitive areas every time it passed between them. It was Jaze, recovered and fully erect, slipping his manhood between the pair, slowly pumping as if he was inside one of them. The pair of ponies were slowly losing their minds while he continued his slow, steady rhythm.

The human leaned forward to kiss the unicorn on the back before he pulled back and entered her. Trixie let out a sigh of contentment at the feeling of being filled once more, and Applejack felt jealousy grow within her; she wanted to have the pleasure of feeling something warm and hard spread her apart. It was only a moment before the human started thrusting slowly, and every time he pushed into his lover she slid across the orange mare and brought her more pleasure. The farmpony soon forgot to be jealous as ecstasy assaulted her mind and drove grunts from her lungs with every thrust. She felt the unicorn's lips press to hers once more and returned the kiss with vigor.

Jaze could feel Trixie clenching around him, every spasm driving him closer and closer to his climax, he grasped her hips and began thrusting powerfully. He had yet to see her this hot before that she would be so close so soon. It probably helped to have a groaning Applejack rubbing against her. The soldier grinned as he felt his lover's walls clamp around him as she howled with pleasure. He kept thrusting at an even slower pace to keep her moaning before he slowly withdrew. He took a moment to steady himself while Trixie rode the waves of her high.

"Hey Trixie," he whispered softly, "you know what we should do with our friend here?"

"Mmm, what?" the lusty unicorn replied. He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, and a large grin broke across her face while she climbed off the farmpony, "Oh that sounds wonderful, let us do _that_."

"What?" the worried farmpony asked, "What're ya two plannin'?"

Jaze nodded to Trixie and quickly turned the orange mare over, causing her to yelp in surprise. She was lying on her stomach, her legs kicked out in front and behind her, while she found her unicorn friend's wet slit before her. A hand and a hoof gently forced her mouth to the unicorn's mound, and she could feel something rubbing gently against her wet entrance. The human was slowly rubbing the underside of his shaft along her sex, making her moan in delight.

She buried her tongue in the wetness before her, silently begging the man behind her to get on with it. She could not believe what she was doing, nor could she believe just how much she was enjoying it; never had her wildest fantasies taken her down this path, and now she wanted nothing else.

Her mind nearly broke from fulfillment when he finally pushed his way into her tight folds. There were stars swimming in her vision and singing in her ears. For his part, he could not believe just how tight she was. He was barely able to slip inside her, even with how wet she was. He stayed still for a minute, trying to keep himself steady, while Applejack continued her oral attack on the mare in front of her. The unicorn's back was arched, and small moans kept crossing her lips; she had a hoof behind her on either side to hold herself up.

Jaze was thrusting in earnest now, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into her. The rodeo mare's eyes were rolling into the back of her head, but she had yet to climax. He always stopped as she neared and let her calm down before continuing at a slower pace for a while. She began to groan with frustration, every muscle in her body was clenched with anticipation, but he would not let her reach her peak.

The soldier gently rolled over onto his side, pulling the orange mare with him. He took hold of her leg and lifted it, spreading her open to make his thrusts a little easier while at the same time giving Trixie easy access to the now-whimpering mare's pearl. The lusty unicorn took the opportunity to lie next to her friend and begin gently licking the other's exposed flesh.

Applejack was going mad from the overwhelming pleasure assaulting every fiber of her being, and still her climax was denied her. She began bucking her hips to meet his in hopes of driving herself over the edge, but the man would not let her finish herself like that. Neither would Trixie, her horned head blocking access to the other mare's sex and keeping her from doing anything other than lying there waiting.

Jaze rolled once more, this time settling on his back with Applejack on top of him. He continued thrusting without missing a beat, his hands holding the backs of her thighs and keeping her hind legs from touching the ground. She was forced to press her fore-hooves into his chest for balance and was surprised when Trixie was suddenly in her face.

"I can see that you want something, tell me what it is." the azure unicorn ordered in a sultry voice.

"Ah jus' wanna come." Applejack said breathlessly.

"I don't know," Trixie shot back, "you _did_ spy on us, I don't think we should let you feel that good. Maybe if you beg, we will show you a little mercy."

"Please," the earth mare pleaded, "Ah jus' wanna come so bad. Please?"

"I don't think she is serious." Jaze grunted from below the mare.

"I think you are right." the unicorn conceded, "Call me 'Mistress' if you really want it."

"Please Mistress Trixie, Ah'm beggin' ya!"

"Alright my pet," Trixie said with a kiss, moving down between the mare's legs. She set to work on the other's clit, while Jaze started to thrust faster and harder. The orange pony felt her orgasm building, and screamed as it finally broke upon her. Her walls clamped down around the throbbing member buried in her and she continued to howl as the pair of lovers kept working her body. She had not expected it to be this powerful, and her submission to the other two only made her all the more hot.

Trixie smiled with satisfaction, and noticed that Jaze was nearing the end of his endurance. His shaft was being milked by the mare's clenching walls, and it would not take much more to set him off. While she continued to lick the rodeo mare's slit, she gently removed his member from her hot depths with her magic.

"Trixie, what are you… oh…" His voice morphed into a groan as she roughly stroked him using her magic. His moans grew louder as she stoked faster, and his hands on Applejack's thighs clenched as he hit the end of his rope, his body going limp from the extreme pleasure. His bleary eyes looked down to see that he had coated Trixie's face and horn, a realization that caused him to blush with shame.

The unicorn, however, merely made her way up Applejack's body and softly ordered, "Your Mistress is dirty; she demands that you clean her."

"Yes'm, Mistress Trixie." The farmpony pulled herself from the human's now weak grasp and gently forced the magician on her back. She licked every drop off of the unicorn's face before carefully cleaning off her horn, forcing involuntary squeaks past her lips.

When the young mare had finished cleaning off her friend, they noticed that Jaze had gotten into the brook in the center of the clearing to wash off his sweat. He was sitting at the edge of a slightly wider area, the water coming up to the middle of his chest. Applejack eagerly jumped in and settled next to him with her forelegs wrapped around his chest. Trixie quickly followed, sitting on her lovers lap and placing her forelegs around his neck. They huddled close against the cold water, the human hugging the two ponies while they lent warmth to his bare skin.

"So," Trixie asked, "did you enjoy yourself Applejack?"

"Ah reckon Ah did." the farmpony assured happily, "That mus' be the best Ah've felt in ages!" Applejack looked between the other two, "So how did this happen? When'd y'all become an item?" The blushing couple took turns explaining everything that had happened leading up to them falling for one another, leaving out only who Jaze really was. The Element of Honesty was shocked by how well they had managed to hide their love from everypony. The pair's respective blushes grew all the more furious as they recounted their first time together.

"I know that this seems weird," Jaze quickly told the orange mare at his side, "but this is real. We really do care for each other."

"Ah know, and Ah will try t' keep yer secret. But we are y'all's friends. Ya coulda told us, we woulda jus' been happy fer ya."

"We know that," Trixie whispered, "but what if everypony_ else_ is not so understanding?"

"Then they ain't yer friends." the farmpony said happily.

"I want to ask you to keep this under your hat for now please, Applejack." the human requested quietly.

"Only if y'all let me join in on sum more fun later." The apple farmer gently kissed the human's chest, "Maybe sum one-on-one time with the man here?"

"Only if you keep your mistress happy." Trixie replied with a wink and a smile.

"Ah think Ah'd like that too." the mare murmured, exhaustion from the day of new experiences setting in. She nuzzled in closer to his side and passed out, unable to stay awake any longer.

"I bet you would," Jaze whispered as he kissed the sleeping pony on top of her head, "I bet you would."


	4. A Day Trip

A Day Trip

Big Macintosh looked to the clock on the wall of his family's home with a look of nervous tension filling his eyes. It had been several hours since Applejack had left to walk the orchards and it was unlike her to not at least check in after so long. The red stallion made his way towards the door and pushed it open to reveal Jaze and Trixie, the latter's hoof still held high to knock. In the human's arms nestled Applejack, fast asleep and snoring softly.

Big Macintosh looked from Trixie, to Jaze, and finally to his sleeping sister, "Thank Celestia ya found her, Ah was jus' about t' go lookin' fer her."

"Yes, we found her asleep in the orchards." Trixie whispered as she stepped into the farmhouse.

"She mus' be workin' herself too hard again." the stallion commented, "Ah'll take 'er to 'er room."

"I can do it." Jaze quickly assured, "Just tell me where her room is."

"Up the stairs, first room on the left."

The human ascended the stairs quickly and quietly, using magic to open the sleeping pony's door. He laid the farmpony on her bed and threw the covers over her. He descended the steps quickly and said goodbye to their red friend before starting on their way back home. The sun warmed the human's skin; he noticed his pony companion holding her head high and drinking in the warmth. The sweet smell of apples saturated the air and Jaze was stuck once more by how strange his life had become. _More so in the last few days, to be sure_, he thought with a grin crossing his lips, _I just wish that I knew what happened to Vincent and Shelby._

When they arrived at their small house, Jaze decided to spend the day working in his garden. Trixie went inside to catch up on her magical studies while the human warrior set to work defeating the forces of evil known as weeds. He spent the better part of the next three hours pulling the dastardly plants from the ground in and around his plot of vegetables. It was not long before the hard work had his shirt saturated with sweat.

He removed his sweat soaked shirt and tossed it next to the front door of his house before moving on to harvesting the ready vegetables. He pulled potatoes and carrots from the ground and tossed them into a basket on the ground next to him, along with the few ears of corn that were ripe. Next he picked the more easily damaged vegetables; tomatoes, squash, peas, and more were gently placed in a separate basket. Finally, he spread fertilizer over the vegetable beds and straightened from the work with a look of satisfaction on his face.

An appreciative whistle came from behind the sweaty soldier, and he turned to see Trixie levitating a glass of cold lemonade in front of her and a blush on her face, "Well, I think I forgot why I came out here."

"I hope it was to bring that to me." Jaze said and pointed to the glass, "This was thirsty work."

"Uh, yes, I think that was it." The unicorn floated the glass into the eager human's hands and watched him greedily drink down the cool liquid. His arms wrapped around her neck in a hug of thanks and she breathed deep the smell of earth that clung to his skin from working in the dirt. She laid her head against his bare chest and let a content smile spread across her face. The embrace stretched longer until Jaze shifted awkwardly.

"Are you alright?" the soldier asked worriedly, "You seem tired."

"Oh I'm fine," the unicorn breathed, "I am just thinking about how lucky I am."

"Most wouldn't call this lucky." Jaze whispered, "You're living with a killer."

Trixie looked up, cocked an eyebrow, and rapped her hoof against his forehead, "I told you, I am going to do that every time you are stupid. You are _not_ a killer. Not anymore, now you are just a good friend, a hard worker." The unicorn blushed, "And the stallion I love."

"Trixie I…" His words were lost when he was caught in her loving kiss. His silver eyes slid shut and his arms drew her as close as they could manage. The pony's forelegs wrapped around his waist in a tight embrace and her hooves pressed gently into his back.

"I think I just saved you from getting hit again." Trixie teased when she broke the kiss.

"I guess I'll need to work on that." he laughed before stroking his chin  
>thoughtfully, "Although, if it makes you kiss me like that more often…"<p>

The unicorn punched her lover in the stomach and laughed, "You should not think to despoil a lady's honor so, you scoundrel."

"Scoundrel am I? I can show you what a scoundrel is." He scooped up the giggling unicorn, ignoring her halfhearted protests, and carried her inside to the couch. "You wait right there; when I get out of the shower I'll show you a scoundrel."

"Oh no," she replied with a roll of her magenta eyes, "whatever shall a defenseless lady like me do?"

XXX

The hot shower felt wonderful, and Jaze took his time scouring his body clean of all the grime. He was more than a little tired from the day and all it had brought and he lacked the will to stay and enjoy it for as long as he would have liked. So with a reluctant sigh he shut off the water and dried off as quickly as possible. He stepped from the steaming bathroom into the cool hall beyond and quickly made his way into his room to put on a pair of comfortable sleep pants. When he finally made his way back into the living room he found Trixie laying on her side on the couch, a pair of white paper bags on the table in front of her.

The soldier cocked an eyebrow in askance towards the smirking pony, "And where did those come from?"

"I got some food while you took forever to get clean, you dirty colt." she giggled, "Plus, I did not think either of us wanted to cook tonight"

"No argument here." The human sighed exhaustedly and fell onto the couch next to the mare. His head fell back against the couch and his eyes closed; he would have been content to continue sitting there, had not a weight settled on his lap and a pair of forelegs wrapped around his neck. One silver eye cracked open a sliver to look at the softly smiling unicorn sitting on top of him, and he could not help but smile himself. His hand came up to run through her soft mane, the fine strands of hair running easily through his fingers.

Trixie rested her head against her human love's bare chest once more. The hand running through her mane felt exquisite; it relaxed her more than anything else had ever been able to, not since she had been held in her mother's hooves. Her eyes roamed the smooth skin of his chest and were drawn almost immediately to the three parallel scars that crossed his breast. Every time Jaze was without a shirt and she saw those scars, she was reminded of how he had stepped in to save her, a complete stranger, from an angry beast. His selflessness never failed to amaze her; selflessness to the point of seemingly not caring about himself. _That must be it_, she suddenly realized, _you _don't_ care about yourself, do you?_

The azure unicorn suddenly realized that the fingers had stopped running through her mane. She glanced to his face and saw that his eyes had slid shut once again and his breath came in a slow steady rhythm. He had fallen asleep while he combed her mane even though the sun had not quite gone down yet. Trixie let out a quiet laugh and shook her head in wonder; she had not realized just how tired he was. She carefully climbed off his lap and she focused her magic to lift the still sleeping human from the couch. The unicorn carefully guided his sleeping form through the halls of their house and into his room where she gently place him on the bed.

"Did I pass out?" Jaze suddenly asked without opening his eyes.

"Ye-yes." Trixie stammered quickly, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Sorry that I fell asleep." He patted the bed next to him, and the abruptly tired unicorn fell next him. His arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her close, her back pressed to his stomach. "Mmm, so soft and warm…" the soldier mumbled, obviously still half asleep.

A small laugh escaped the magician's lips before she could stop it. She nestled into the curve of his body and tried to shut her mind down, but it still bustled with excitement over tomorrow. Any time she managed to find a comfortable position, her mind would fill with all the magical formulas she had spent the day learning and she would have to shift again. But she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than sleep right then.

"Wha's wrong?" came a bleary voice from behind her.

"I am just a little excited, tomorrow is going to be a big day." she replied softly.

"Mm-hm,"

"Princess Luna herself is going to teach Twilight and I shape-shifting magic, and I just cannot wait!" she breathed excitedly.

"Mm-hm,"

"But a part of me just wants to stay here with you tomorrow."

"Well, why don't I just go with you tomorrow?"

"You do not have to do that; it would be terribly boring for you."

"I could visit the library; it _has_ been awhile since I read a good book. Then we could go sightseeing around Canterlot." Jaze thought out loud.

"I do not want to be a bother." Trixie replied with a hint of nervousness in her voice. She felt a pair of lips press into the back of her neck, which managed to elicit a small gasp.

"Hush you," the sleepy soldier whispered, "I am a grown man capable of making my own choices. I am going to Canterlot with you tomorrow; besides, I would love to see Celestia and Luna again. Now try to sleep." The unicorn felt a hand running through her mane again, with the same calming effect. It was not long before she was able to close her eyes and finally fall asleep.

XXX

_Jaze was standing in an absolutely dark room, alone as far as he could tell. No matter how hard he tried he could not see a few feet past his nose. The inky blackness set his heat to pounding and he cast his eyes around worriedly; he was no longer alone. Someone, or _something_, was in the room with him. A pair of yellow eyes with red iris suddenly flashed in the darkness, followed by a wide grin._

_The soldier could see the eyes and grin coming closer; meaning the creature was as well, even though there was no sound of movement. Almost as if it were not touching the floor at all. Now it was right in front of him; a long, serpentine body wrapped around his legs, up across his body, and a vaguely pony-like head rested on his shoulder._

_In a strangely commanding voice, the creature began whisper into the human's ear, "Hello there, little boy. I have been watching you for some time now, and I feel that I can give you what you want, if you help me."_

_Jaze was intrigued despite his fear, "What do you mean, 'what I want'?"_

"_You and your love have a great want. I can help you get what you want, if you free me."_

"_Trixie and I don't want anything." the soldier said firmly, even as doubt took root in his mind._

"_I think you do, at least, Trixie does." the creature laughed mockingly._

"_How do you know this?"_

"_Oh, I can see it. But it seems she doesn't want to tell you." The creature placed a hand on Jaze's other shoulder, and he could feel sharp claws or talons pressing lightly into his flesh, "When she finally tells you, find and free me. I will grant your desire; I can make you happy like nopony else can."_

_The pressures from head and claw suddenly vanished, and a mirror covered in a long black cloth was suddenly illuminated before the stunned soldier. He stepped forward and pulled the cloth away; and looked into the mirror to see…_

The human's eyes flew open, the last vestiges of the dream fading even as he tried to hold on to them. He could remember the creature, and what it had told him, but the vision in the mirror eluded the constraints of his memory. No matter how hard he tried, he could not remember what the mirror had shown. The young man stared at the back of his lover's head as she continued to sleep.

_What is it that you want, _he pondered, _what aren't you telling me?_ He pulled the unicorn's warm body a little closer and softly kissed the back of her neck, and smiled when she mumbled his name in her sleep. _Whatever_, the soldier thought as he slipped back into sleep, _it was only a dream…_

XXX

The sun was shining brightly through the windows of the vast Canterlot Library, a large room in the Canterlot Castle open to the public; and the way the building was designed meant that artificial lights were unnecessary while the sun was up. Through the hundreds of shelves containing thousands of books, on every subject from history to fiction, moved dozens of ponies and among them, a single human. He stalked the rows, looking for something interesting to read while Trixie was attending her magical lessons. Several tomes he pulled from the shelves, read the first few pages, and quickly replaced it before moving on. A few managed to hold his attention for a few minutes, and these he stacked under his arm to read later.

As the human moved along the shelves, he noticed that fewer and fewer ponies were near him until he was alone at last. The shelves he was moving down were obviously not among the mainstream pony literature; the shelves were dusty and it seemed like the books were unused by most everypony. The first volume he pulled from the shelf showed him why, the book detailed the history of the wars between the three pony tribes before an uneasy truce was finally reached.

As he reverently slid the book back into its place among its fellows, he heard somepony from an aisle over suddenly gasp, and the sound of a book hitting the floor. Jaze moved as quickly as he could, but turned the corner to find the aisle empty save for the book lying open, pages against the ground. It was a titleless, purple and gold book. He made his way between the shelves and picked up the book and began to read the page it had landed on, setting his meager stack of books aside and wondering what was so bad about _this_ book that somepony would throw it away and run to avoid being seen with it.

"_The young unicorn prince's lips felt warm and soft against her coat, and the forceful insistence showed just how long he had been without any kind of contact. He gently ran his hooves along her flanks, each gentle stroke adding to the mare's heat and need; he seemed to know what he was doing. His kisses started at her neck, more caring and gentle than anypony had ever been before._

_Slowly, drawing every moment out as long as he could, the prince moved down to her stomach, occasionally mixing a light lick into his bevy of kisses. The young stallion's hoof came up between her legs to brush against the lips of her nether regions and coming away thoroughly soaked in her nectar. He started swirling gentle circles around her marehood, deliberately avoiding her most sensitive areas but coming closer with every pass._"

Jaze's cheeks began to turn beet red as he realized what he was reading, and why somepony thought to turn tail and run. He was half tempted to do the same himself, but the other half was immensely curious as to what novels like this were like for ponies. Not to mention how he… compared, to an equine lover.

"_While his hoof continued to trail slow circles, the prince's lips were inching closer and closer. The beautiful mare's light-gray maned head fell back against the arm of the couch she was lying on, and every breath was a struggle to keep from screaming. His hoof finally struck her pearl, and stopped, her groan of displeasure instantly morphing to one of ecstasy as the hoof grazed down between her lips. She was wetter than any lover before had ever managed, but she wondered why the prince was being so caring for her._

_All thoughts were blotted from her mind, however, the moment his lips caught up with his hooves and his talented tongue went to work. He placed a hoof on each flank, just above her cutie mark of three small hearts, while his powerful tongue worked into her further and further with every lick."_

By now, Jaze's flush had spread past his cheeks and all the way to the tips of his ears. _Why would anyone read this, _he questioned embarrassedly, _or better question, why would anyone _write _this?_ Despite his misgivings, the soldier found himself being inexplicably drawn in.

"_The prince paused in his ministrations and looked up from between his lover's legs, "Am I doing a good job?"_

"_You sure are," she replied, "but that isn't what you're paying me for." She pushed him on to his back and placed a forceful kiss at the base of his horn. She found the way his youthful face twisted with pleasure immensely endearing, "You just let me worry about how _you_ feel, okay Prince…?"_

"_Please, no names."_

"_Then what name shall I scream tonight?"_

"_I care not, only that you shall not know mine."_

"_If that is your wish," She moved down to his stallionhood, finding it already in the process of sliding from its sheath. _

_She took the exposed head in her mouth and began gently massaging his globes, causing him to quickly begin to grow. And grow, and grow, and keep growing past the point where most of the mare's clients would have long since stopped. When the stallion finally stopped growing, she could not help but stare at the impressive tower before her._

_She looked to the young unicorn prince's face, wondering at how such an… impressive stallion could fail to find a lover and was forced to look for an alternate means of release. He, however, took the look to mean something else and turned his head away in shame._

"_Now you know my secret." he blushed deeply, a look that the mare thought suited him well, "Now you know why I needed you."_

"_What do you mean?" asked the mare confusedly._

"_This accursed thing!" he glared and pointed to his throbbing stallionhood, "No mare wants _that_ in them, it scares them. The one time one tried it, she supposedly couldn't walk for a week. It is my curse."_

"_Honey, this ain't a curse," the mare said as she licked along its amazing length, "this is a gift; a gift those other mares just don't know how to enjoy." She licked her lips in a way she knew drove the stallions wild, "And I think I know what to call you now."_

"_Wh-what's that?" the prince stammered, eyes screwed shut and barely able to contain himself any longer._

"_I shall just call you my Lord, because this thing is the lord of all." She smiled and slowly started stroking along the firm length of flesh between her hooves, "Do you like that?"_

"_Yes," Lord breathed, gasping when she swiftly took his length into her mouth._

_Even as skilled as she was, the call mare was unable to fit more than half of his stallionhood into her mouth. She kept watching his face, loving the way his beautiful, youthful features scrunched up with pleasure every time she slowly slid her mouth down his shaft. She loved watching his green eyes brighten with lust before he squeezed them shut._

_Suddenly, she felt his member begin to throb harder against her mouth, and his seed began to burst forth and slide down her throat. The stallion was bucking his hips wildly as he unconsciously tried to bury more of his length in her throat. The escort managed a smile at his youthful exuberance, and continued to swallow everything the prince put out. It had obviously been awhile since his last release._

_When she finally pulled away from his member, her tongue deftly flitting out to catch the last drops, she was met with a stare stunned surprise, "You, you swallowed. All of it."_

_The smile on her face grew by another few teeth, "One should never waste a gift from royalty. Now," She began to position herself atop the young prince, "shall we continue, my Lord?""_

"What are you reading?" a voice asked from over Jaze's shoulder. The soldier let out and involuntary yelp and slammed the book shut, all while jumping away from the source of the voice. The soldier spun to see none other than Princess Celestia herself standing before him with a small smirk adorning her face

"I-I wasn't reading anything!" stammered the human while his face colored down to his neck and he attempted to hide the book behind his back before he gave a quick bow.

"You were obviously reading _something_, and not telling me just makes me more curious." The young man felt the book torn from his hands and watched in horror as it floated before the Princess and opened up to the page he had just been on.

Jaze turned his eyes to the floor, his face steadily growing redder as the seconds slowly ticked away. He could feel her eyes fixed on him but he staunchly refused to meet that pair of deep purple orbs. It wasn't until the book passed between his eyesight and the floor that he finally looked up. She was regarding him with one eyebrow cocked and an inscrutable look in her eye.

When she opened her mouth to speak, the soldier cringed, prepared for a severe dressing down, "Ah, _The Lord's Escort_. This is one of my favorite stories, but I am surprised at you. You should know not to jump to the middle of the story, it ruins the experience."

Jaze could not help but stare at the Princess, his face so red now that it could have toasted a marshmallow, "Your Highness…"

"Hmm, if you liked that one…" The Princess's horn glowed and two more books floated down to Jaze, "Those are by the same author. She really is brilliant; her books have some of the hottest scenes…"

The soldier couldn't take it anymore. "PRINCESS!" he shouted, his eyes wide and his face still a delightful shade of red.

"What is the matter?" Celestia asked with a sly grin, "Are you afraid to talk about sex?"

"With a damn princess? A little bit, yeah." he mumbled back, doggedly staring at the floor.

"Why? We are both adults, and I am under no illusions that your species is celibate. Why does this make you so uncomfortable?"

"It just not proper!" the human managed to stammer after a few failed attempts.

"To whom? I feel no shame talking about such things with another adult, why can you not?"

"It's just… I…" The blushing soldier sighed, "I don't know why, I guess."

"Jaze," she settled her wing on his shoulders in a caring gesture, "everypony needs love, and I know that you are alone on this world. Which does bring me to why I was looking for you. Will you walk with me?"

"Uh, sure," replied the human cautiously and allowed himself to be steered out of the Library and out to the gardens surrounding the castle. Many of the flowers were in bloom around them, and their beautiful smells wafted through the air; inviting Jaze to stop and breathe in deep.

The human was struggling somewhat to keep up with the pony Princess's longer stride, and several times she had to slow down and wait for him. As they continued following the path through the gardens, Jaze was getting more and more anxious as to why she wanted him to walk with her, but he knew she would address it in her own time.

Just when the soldier had begun to think that Celestia was going to stay silent, she finally stopped and turned to him, "Jaze, I wanted to talk to you about the season."

"What about it?" he responded quickly, a hint of defensiveness creeping into his voice.

"I want to say that I know this is something you may have never experienced before. You are connected to the magic of the changing seasons; just like any other unicorn." She fixed the human with a steely stare, "I can see that something is happening between you and Trixie."

"What do you mean?" The defensive tone was now in full bloom, "Nothing is happening between us."

"Please don't lie; it is obvious that something is happening. I can understand you feeling lonely; between everypony around you being happy and you being the only one of your kind on this world, I know that you want to get rid of the feeling of being alone," the Princess poked her hoof firmly into the human's chest, "but if you are taking advantage of her for a little bit of fun…"

"I… I can't…" Anger flashed in silver eyes, "I can't believe you would think something so low of me!"

"I did not wish to believe it of you; I just felt I needed to warn you, as much for yourself as anypony else." Celestia cast her gaze to the bushes behind the soldier, "Spring is a very strange time for ponies everywhere. It lowers their inhibitions, lets them do things they would never do normally do. Or at least they would think a lot more before they tried something."

"What's that have to do with me?" Jaze huffed, still cross.

"You have not had to live with this magic all your life; I had no clue what this would do to you, what it would make you do. I didn't want you to get hurt either; I didn't want to hear you rushed a decision and it became painful. You may not be a pony, but you are still living under my rule. I _do_ care about you, just as much as any other citizen."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." replied Jaze, deeply touched, "I guess I never realized how much you cared for everypony."

"It seems few do." The Princess turned to continue her walk and Jaze moved to follow, but he noticed a dark path she had been blocked from his view before. Curiosity forced him to take the path; he almost felt drawn down the path.

The bushes were taller here, and quickly grew to arch over the path and make it seem even darker than before. The path seemed untraveled, almost as if it were forbidden. As if to increase this feel, the bushes had taken on a wicked thorny armor and they began to encroach on the path as the human continued to push past the plants. Even the air seemed to want him to leave as it became thicker and more humid as he moved deeper into what almost seemed like wild brush.

When he finally broke free of the plants and into a large dome of greenery he was greeted by a large statue of a strange creature. It had an equine head with the antlers of a deer and the horn of a goat. Its body was long and serpentine, and each part of the creature seemed to be from many different beings. Griffons, dragons, no creatures seemed to have not donated to this creation. Jaze felt drawn to the statue and slowly moved closer; his body moved as if under something else's control.

Just as he was about to touch it, he felt a hoof land on his shoulder. He turned to find Celestia watching him, "We should leave this place."

"Why? It's just a statue." the human stated matter-of-factly.

"It is not what it seems, please step away."

"Then what is it?" asked Jaze; allowing himself to be pulled away and led out of this part of the garden.

"That was Discord. He is the embodiment of Chaos and he shall remain sealed in stone for all time." came the Princess's cold reply, "The danger he represents to all of Equestria is far too severe to allow anypony near him."

Shock filled the man's eyes, "Wait, that was alive?"

"Yes, I believe he still is; waiting for somepony to free him. But I fear that his influence may be growing stronger."

"Why, what happened?"

"Nothing yet, but I just feel as if _something_ is intruding in the land." She cast an uneasy glance to the human walking next to her, "Jaze, I wish to know if you would work under my employ. You told me of your prior profession, and I fear I may have need of someone with your skill set."

The soldier stopped and fixed his companion with a solemn stare, "You want an assassin?"

"No, heavens no! I just want somepony I can entrust with things that cannot go to the Royal Guards. Things that might cause panic, and I assumed that part of your job was to keep everything quiet."

"That is true…" He stood and gave a formal salute, "You didn't even need to ask. I owe you more than you know."

Relief settled in her eyes as she let out a breath, "Thank you, knowing you will help puts my mind at ease."

"If you need me, just say the word and I'm there."

The pair continued in silence down the foreboding path, though Jaze had to admit it was much easier getting out than getting in. The human let out a breath he did not know he was holding when they finally left the cramped walkway, and he was greatly relieved to see the sun above him and to hear birds singing through the trees. But when he turned to continue down the path they had been taking before, Celestia's hoof came up in front of him, stalling him.

The Princess then held her hoof before her and gave a short series of whistles. Much to the soldier's surprise, a bird flitted out of the bushes and landed, singing, on the proffered hoof. It was a small songbird of some type; he could not tell what kind exactly. But the song it was belting out was high and beautiful and it seemed to immediately make the day that much more alluring.

"Do you like him?" the Princess whispered.

"He is beautiful." he whispered in reply.

"Reach out and grab him." Jaze threw a questioning look her way before complying. He is hand snapped out and quickly grabbed the bird in a gentle grasp. The small creature struggled violently to escape before furiously pecking the hand holding him; making a small, bleeding cut appear before the human dropped the bird in surprise and pain and watched it disappear in the plants.

"What was the point of that?" he asked crossly.

"I will show you, now hold out your hand." Again, he followed orders and held his undamaged hand out before him, waiting for whatever she was going to do. Again she produced the same short series of whistles and another bird flew from the bushes, this time landing on the human's hand. It stared at him with one small, beady eye before taking off as quickly as it had landed, having found nothing to warrant its stay.

"Many things in life are like the bird; the harder you hold on, the less they will want to stay. For things like that, the best thing you can do is hope that they will stay of their own accord." She gave him a smile, "Love is one such thing."

"I see," the soldier muttered. He sudden thought struck him, "Do you have a love?"

"I did, once; when I was very young."

Curiosity about this being he knew nothing about forced him to ask, "What happened?"

A sad smile graced the alicorn's face, "He grew old and died, and I just continued to live."

"I'm, I'm sorry." he whispered sadly, "I didn't know…"

"I know there was no malicious intent in your question. And do not be sad, for I am not. And let that be another lesson to you; cherish what time you have, for you never know when it will be gone."

"Thank you, Princess. I will remember that."

XXX

Trixie stretched her tired legs when she left the room Luna had taken over for use as a classroom. She felt proud of herself for all she had been able to accomplish today, even managing a short transformation after several failed attempts. But now she just wanted to find Jaze and head back to their shared cottage.

She traveled to the library, but no amount of searching turned up the human. He seemed to have vanished into thin air. One pony said that she had seen him and Celestia disappear into the gardens, but that was almost an hour ago. He could be anywhere by now and blundering around in the maze like gardens would only get her lost. So she decided to wait by the doors for him to make his way back.

She had been standing at the door for several more minutes when a voice behind her spoke up, "Hello again, Miss Trixie." The unicorn's eyes widened in sudden worry, and she silently prayed she was wrong about who belonged to the voice. Slowly she turned to face a tall unicorn stallion with a cream colored coat and dark red hair, wearing the armor of a royal guard.

He had a smirk on his lips and was regarding the mare before him with near contempt, "I was wondering when I would get to see you again."

"Hello Charmer." She started to leave, "And good-bye!"

The stallion quickly moved in front her, blocking her path, "Wait up, fair lady. I just wanted to invite you to a party I plan on having later. It will be just me, you, and a couple friends."

"No, I am not going with you."

"You seemed to enjoy it the last time we…"

"I said no." The mare started to step around the Guardspony in her path, but was once again blocked.

"Trust me, you'll like it. I promise."

"Didn't you hear the lady the first time?" Trixie's head twisted around to see Jaze had finally emerged from the garden, "I believe she said no."

"There you are Jaze!" The mare gave him a relieved smile, "Let's go home."

"Hey, don't ignore me!" the Guardspony cried, "We were still talking before that _thing_ showed up!"

"From where I was standing it looked like the conversation was over." The Unicorn Guardspony looked into the human's eyes and began to shake as terror set in on him. Everything about him, even his slight smile, seemed to speak of danger. The Guard unicorn decided that nothing was worth spending another minute in the human's company and beat a hasty retreat.

"Thank you for getting rid of that creep." Trixie breathed a sigh of relief, only to find herself under Jaze's curious gaze.

"Who was that?" The tone of his voice told the unicorn that she would have to answer his question, there was no way out.

"I will tell you, but can we head home? I would rather it not be here."

"Okay," he said slowly, "but I expect you to tell me exactly what I just walked in on."


	5. Telling Tales

Telling Tales

"Lock the door, please?" Trixie asked from the couch. Jaze cocked an eyebrow to the azure pony but did as he was asked and quickly locked the door. As an afterthought, he moved around the little cottage and pulled all curtains closed as well.

That finished, the human took his place next to the worried looking pony and held his arm out, "There, we are as alone as we can be. Now what was that Guard talking about?"

The mare looked at the inviting arm and scooted to the other end of the couch, "Jaze, I just want you to know that this was several years ago. I was different then, everything was different. I had just started taking my magic show around, and it was often hard to attract ponies to watch my performance. The show was my only way to make money." She hung her head in shame, "Sometimes I didn't make quite enough to live on."

"I understand," the man moved a little closer to the pony, "I know how hard making ends meet can be."

She kept her purple eyes glued to the ground and away from the human next to her, "I have done many things that I am not proud of, and this is one of them. My one request is that you not hate me."

"I could never do that."

"Okay," the magician took a deep breath, "I guess I should start with what happened at that show. Back then, I went by a different name…"

XXX

A small crowd of ponies were gathered in front of the small cart set up in a field just outside their little town. The encroaching darkness of the spring night was held at bay by several large torches placed around the camp. Trixie was staring out at them nervously, this was only her second show and few enough ponies had shown up and bought tickets. With no small sense of trepidation, she quickly counted the small bag of bits that the audience had coughed up. As she had worried, there was simply not enough to pay for her cart, much less to buy food or anything else.

"I will find the money." the show-pony whispered after she tucked the bits under her bed, "But I have to get out there and give those ponies a show. If I do well now, word of how great my show is will spread and I won't have to worry about bits anymore. Now get out there and show them what you got!" The mare threw her long, purple, star-spangled cape around her shoulders and carefully placed her large hat, a gift from her late mother, on her head.

The unicorn's horn began to glow, and half of the cart unfolded into a stage accompanied by a burst of sparks from concealed magical fireworks. She stepped out, threw a haughty smile to the audience, and called in a voice to match, "Hello everypony! You stand before the greatest magician that ever lived!" She reared back and thrust her hooves into the; her hat hid the glow of her horn while she made a magical wind to blow her mane and cape and cause the fireworks to explode again behind her.

The ponies before the azure mare "oohed" and "awwed" like she hoped they would, but this was only the warm-up. She first made a rope coil around her body like a snake before tying itself into knots in mid-air. Next, a bouquet of roses appeared in front of her and she made the flowers spread out over the gathered crowd, much to the ponies' delight.

"Now," Trixie called above the excited crowd, "is there any _one_ of you in the crowd who thinks she or he can best the magic of Lulamoon?" As expected, the crowd grew even more restless and eagerly awaited somepony to step forward to meet the challenge. "Is there nopony that can challenge me? I do not make idle boasts, fillies and gentlecolts; I will _prove_ I have the most powerful magic in Equestria. So come, come and let me show you all that I the best!" She once more threw her hooves in the air and made wind and fireworks for effect.

One brave unicorn mare with a pink coat and bright yellow mane stepped forward, giggling the whole time, "I think I can, Miss Lulamoon."

"Then come on, show me what you got!" the confident magician crowed.

A nod from the pink mare and her horn began to glow. The challenger pointed her horn into the air and a small ball of energy slowly looped its way into the night sky, where it exploded into a bright flash of beautiful lights. The crowd "wow"-ed at their unicorn champion and her display of magic.

She threw a happy, tired smile to the assembled viewers before turning back to Trixie, "Can you do that, Miss Lulamoon?"

"But of course," the show-pony removed her hat and her horn started to glow, "it is only too easy for a unicorn like me!" Soon, another bright ball was floating lazily into the air, and it too exploded. But the lights went on far longer, and were accompanied by several long streamers that fell down to the crowd below that had the amazed ponies' jaws hitting the ground.

"That was awesome!" one pony cried from the throng.

"Thank you, thank you everypony!" the magician crowed, "I am the most powerful unicorn alive! Does anypony else think they can best me?"

"May I try?" a beautiful stallion's voice called out, "It's not much, but I would like to have a go."

"If you think you can best me, come forward!" Trixie called, and a cream colored unicorn with a deep red mane and a bright smile made his way to the stage to stand next to the azure mare. The young stallion's horn glowed, and a single beautiful rose appeared and floated it to the skeptical show-pony.

"I just wanted to give a beautiful flower to a beautiful mare." He gave a wink and quickly walked off the stage, leaving a lightly blushing mare staring at the flower before her.

"Uh… right…" Trixie shook her head, "Does anypony else think they can top me? No?" She swept her hat up with a hoof and gave a deep bow "Then have a good night, everypony!"

XXX

The ponies had finally filed away from the now dark field, and Trixie was alone to think. The cart was once more folded up and ready to move, lit on the inside by several candles. The young mare pulled the small bag of bits from under her bed and carefully counted the money out again. As before, it came up well short of the amount needed to keep the travelling pony afloat.

The azure mare let herself slide down onto her bed and her head fell into her hooves. She tried hard to keep the tears from flowing, but they still seeped out from under her tightly clenched eyelids to soak her hooves. This was the last show she would be able to do before she had to make the next payment for her cart, but she had to get the money somehow.

To make matters worse, it was spring, and the magician could feel the urges driving her to seek out companionship. And once again, she was alone. The spring was always hardest on a travelling pony, for there was little enough time for any sort of relationship to blossom. But still her body ached to feel another pony against it, and no matter how much she tried to deny her desires they would always wear her down in the end.

"What a-am I-I going t-to do?" the stricken pony sobbed to no one in particular, "I cannot be late on this payment, they will take the cart." She cast eyes around the cart that was both her home and her mode of travel, looking for something, anything, she could live without and sell. She glanced at the rose she had been given during her performance before continuing to rove around the cart. There seemed to be nothing, until her watery eyes landed on her mother's hat lying on the bed next to her.

The teary pony slowly reached out and took it from the bed, turning the purple fabric over and over while she stared at it. The hat had once belonged to Rising Moon, an apprentice to Starswirl the Bearded and one of Trixie's ancestors; a pony who became almost as famous as her mentor by improving upon many of the spells her teacher had pioneered . It was worth a large sum to historians that wanted to piece together the whole story of the great unicorn wizard and his students. But more importantly, it was a gift from the blue mare's mother, and was worth more to her than anything else she owned. Tears began to flood her violet eyes again as she realized what she needed to do. She was going to have to sell the hat; it was either that or lose her livelihood.

The unicorn clutched the hat to her chest, hugging it and thinking of the kind-hearted, intelligent mare that had given it to her. It was the only thing she had left to remember her mother by, but now it was going to sit in somepony's show room and collect dust.

A sudden knock at the door to her cart caught the magician by surprise. "Hold on just a moment, I will be right there." She stored the bits under her bed again and carefully hung the hat on a peg over the bed before moving to answer the door.

Standing just outside was the same unicorn who had given her the rose. Another of the beautiful flowers was suspended in a magical field before him and he wore a handsome smile, "Hello there, Miss Lulamoon. I just wanted to tell you that was an absolutely stunning performance, and to ask if you would be staying in the area for very long. And if you were to stay, if you would do me the honor of going to dinner with me."

"Oh," Trixie quickly wiped her eyes, "Why thank you, mister…?"

He bowed and held out the flower, "My name is Charmer, and I would be honored if you were to call me that."

Trixie bobbed her head quickly, an awkward smile on her face, "Well then Charmer, I am flattered, really I am. But I must leave to have a show somewhere else. I need to move if I am to make enough money to survive."

The stallion's eyes fell to the floor, "Oh, I see."

The mare could see the dejection written all over the other pony's face, and her own mind was screaming at her. He was by no means unattractive, and she could feel the need pulsing through her veins along with her heartbeat. But even so, she needed to leave and find a buyer for the hat before she changed her mind.

"Please, do not think that it is because I do not like you." the show-pony explained, "I just cannot stay here right now, I need to move or I will lose what I have."

"Is that why you were crying, my lady?"

The question caught Trixie off guard, "I, I have not been crying." She turned her head away, trying to hide her tear-stained face.

"Forgive me for prying, but I heard you crying before I knocked. Might I ask what is wrong? Maybe I can help." the unicorn offered with a hopeful smile. The mare was torn between wanting to leave as soon as possible, and in wanting somepony to talk to. It had been a long time since she had spoken with anypony as anything other than an audience, and now there was a rather handsome stallion trying to be kind to her.

The magician let out a slow sigh, "The truth is that I am not going to be able to make enough money to live on. I was about to go somewhere to sell something important to me."

"I have some bits that I would be willing to give you." responded the helpful stallion.

A smile spread across the azure unicorn's face, "Thank you, but we just met and I cannot use you like that. Besides, I would still have to leave very soon to put on another show."

"What did you plan to sell?"

Trixie gently lifted the hat from its peg, "This, it was a gift from my mother."

He stared at the ground until his face lit with a sudden thought, "If you would feel like you are taking advantage of me if I just _gave _you the money, what about a trade?"

"A trade?"

"Yes, a trade." He pointed towards the mare, "_You_ need money," then he put his hoof in his own chest, "and I want a companion for the night. Maybe we can, work something out?"

The young mare felt her jaw hit the floor and a bright blush cross her face, "Are you suggesting that I… that you… that we..?"

The cream-colored pony shrugged, "I just saw it as the best way for everypony to get what they want."

"I would never!" yelled the indignant magician.

"I am sorry; I just wanted to have a way where everypony was happy." He turned to leave, "I seem to have upset you, so I shall take my leave."

Trixie watched the stallion begin to walk away, and for the first time she truly thought about his offer. _I do not want to stoop that low,_ the pony thought as she turned to look at her hat, _but I do not want to have to sell the only thing left of my mother. What should I do?_ Before the other unicorn faded into the darkness of the night, a thought occurred to the young mare. If nothing else, this would release the tensions that had been building since the start of spring, and it would solve her money problems for now.

"Charmer!" she called, "Wait!"

The cream-colored unicorn paused, "Yes?"

She made her way cautiously towards the other unicorn, "Just how much are you willing to pay?"

"I need to see how much I have, but it will be well worth it."

The show-pony paused before continuing, "Do you promise not to tell anypony? You know, about this?"

He turned and a small smile grew across his face, "Not a word shall escape my lips."

"Then, I will do it." She briefly swallowed before whispering, "Go and get the bits, and I will be ready when you return."

"You need not worry about any preparations," the cream-colored pony quickly kissed the blue mare on top of her head, "you are gorgeous just the way you are." He quickly turned and galloped off into the night, leaving behind and apprehensive Trixie to prepare.

XXX

The cart was dimmer now, most of the candles extinguished. Trixie moved around as much as she could, making sure her travelling home was as clean and ready as it could be for the night's activities. The mare was so nervous that her body was shaking from head to tail, and she could not focus on what she was doing.

When everything was as ready as she could make it, the azure pony closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. Her horn began to glow, slowly getting brighter and brighter as the magical force built up. With a grunt of exertion, the unicorn finally cast the spell and a bright glow formed over her stomach before winking out. The infertility spell seemed to have worked, but there was no way to be sure.

Now all that was left was for the blue mare to wait for the other pony, so she sat down on the bed to await this arrival. No matter how she tried to think about it, the pony felt nothing more than filthy. The fact that she was thinking about it, much less going to do it, had her heart beating painfully against her chest. And as the seconds ticked by, she began to want to back out more and more. She listened intently, anxiously, for some sign that her partner was here and ready.

The dreaded sign finally arrived in the form of a short knock. She called for the stallion to enter, and kept her eyes riveted to the ceiling when he climbed into the cart. The mare felt a weight hit the bed next her, and turned to see a large bag lying next to her. When she scooped up the bag with her hoof to feel the weight, she felt her eyes widen.

"There must be a thousand bits in this bag!" the show-pony whispered, awe dripping from her voice. That kind of money would keep her afloat for weeks.

"Is that enough?" the cream-colored stallion asked, a queer note concealed in his voice.

"This is too much, I cannot make you…" the white maned unicorn started, until she suddenly felt lips press into hers.

The other pony broke the kiss and gave smile that quickly disappeared, "I say that you are worth at least that much, and is the customer not always right?"

"Well yes, I guess…"

"Then forget that and just relax, enjoy this." He suddenly planted a hoof in her chest and pushed her back against the bed, his lips pressed firmly to hers.

The azure unicorn let her eyes slide closed and brought her own forelimbs up to wrap around his ribs and pull his warm body closer. His kiss had become more insistent, and the mare began returning the passionate kiss. She felt his smooth hooves gently caressing her sides, slowly moving down to stroke her hips and flanks tenderly.

Much to her disappointment, Charmer broke his kiss once more and pulled away from her with a smirk. Before she could do anything else, the unicorn mare felt a new sensation as her lover started rubbing his horn gently against hers, making her eyes fly open with pleasure. Her legs clutched tightly around the stallion while he kept a constant pressure and motion between their horns. Trixie's eyes clenched tight and her whole body began to shiver with delight, a low groan escaping her lips. She could feel her inner thighs beginning to become wet, and her sex was on fire with desire.

She did not notice at first that his horn was glowing with magic, and would not have noticed if another feeling had not enveloped the sensitive horn. The stallion's smile was fixed on his face now while he watched the mare beneath him squirm with pleasure. As she neared the peak of her pleasure, he began rubbing faster. The azure unicorn's moans were almost constant now, interrupted only long enough for to huff air into her lungs. With a final gasp, her horn released a small shower of sparks and her body fell limp. She was winded from the after effects the powerful climax, and she felt sweat pouring off her body.

The azure unicorn looked up to her still grinning lover and panted, "That… was… amazing!"

The stallion let out a short laugh and asked, "Did that help you relax a little?"

"Mmm, yes." the satisfied unicorn sighed, "But what about you? You did not seem to enjoy it as much."

"_I _just didn't have as much pent up tensions, my fair lady." He placed a light kiss on the quivering mare's cheek, "And that was to help _you_ feel good, not me."

The magician felt something brush against the soft fur of her stomach, and smiled when she realized what it was, "Well, I thank you for that, but I think that it is your turn." She quickly rolled over and pulled her lover along until the stallion was on his back. The unicorn mare slowly trailed her lips down to his slowly hardening shaft and started gently running her tongue up and down its underside.

The blue unicorn looked up to see the stallion's eyes screwed shut and his breath coming in short gulps. When she reached the tip once more, her tongue swirled around it and she took the first little bit into her mouth, continuing to delicately swirl her tongue around it. She smiled around the stallionhood in her mouth when her lover began to shake with pleasure and a pair of hooves came up to each side of her head and force her to take more. In moments, his stallionhood was fully extended and waiting to be used, twitching slightly in anticipation.

Trixie looked up at the stallion with a sultry stare, "I think you are ready now." She slid off the bed, turned, and lifted her tail to the side to present him with her glistening slit, looking back over her shoulder, "Take me now."

Charmer slid off the bed after her, and the mare turned her head away and silently begged him to get on with it. She wanted this more than she had anything else in a long time, and now he was taking his time. Her eyes closed; she wanted nothing more than to feel his stallionhood filling her, and she wanted it then and there.

The azure unicorn's eyes shot open when she felt a hoof brush her burning sex. A soft moan pushed past her lips as her lover continued to stroke her tenderly, each pass making her shiver with pleasure. When the teasing hoof stopped, she thrust her hips back to try and entice the stallion to continue. Instead, her legs nearly gave out when his powerful tongue shot across her marehood.

He took his time, making sure to run his tongue leisurely across every inch of her burning sex. Her breath was coming in short gasps now, and she was pushing herself back towards the pleasing tongue. She could feel the pressure of another climax quickly building, every swipe bringing it closer.

The tongue backed away just as the mare was reaching her peak, and she moaned in frustration. She gently swung her hips from side to side, hoping that he would finish her off again. The stallion reared up and laid himself across her back, and the blue unicorn could feel his shaft rubbing against her soft stomach fur, each thrust sliding it along her pearl. He leaned forward to nip lightly at her sides, and the mare shook with delight at the electric sensations running from her sides and clit.

The young mare's front legs folded and pushed her rump higher into the air, "What are you waiting for? I can tell you want it just as badly."

Charmer's response was a low grunt and to slowly press the flared tip against her soaked opening. The white-maned pony gradually pushed herself back as he thrust forward, and her tunnel spread to accommodate the intruder pushing its way in to her. Once more her legs nearly gave out as the stallion's forelegs gripped her hips and he began thrusting.

Trixie was in heaven; the sensations that her lover was giving her made her eyes roll into the back of her head and her tongue loll out of her mouth as she reached heights like she had not in years. The fact that she was doing such an act with an almost complete stranger only served to make her want it _more_, and she began to shove her rump back against him as he thrust forward.

She was nearing her long-denied climax once again, and she would not be deprived a third time. Her hips rocked back to meet his and drove the shaft within her deep and fast, her walls clenched around it and tried to pull him in deeper, and a small grunt was driven from the lust-crazed mare every time her lover rammed home. Suddenly, he stopped, his forelimbs locking around her hips to keep her from moving. The azure pony whinnied in frustration and tried to break his grip and continue moving, but his legs were too strong.

The cream-colored stallion leaned forward and whispered softly in her ear, "Having fun?"

"Ooooh, yeeeees…" Trixie begged softly, "Please keep going."

"Tell me you love this, that you love me filling you."

"I love your cock!" she screamed, "Now please keep going!" The inflamed mare kept trying to thrust back onto the hardness entering her, but all she could do was small strokes that did nothing to alleviate the burning in her sex.

"Would you do anything for this cock?" Charmer whispered passionately, his tongue darting briefly into her ear.

"Yes!" she yelled angrily, "Now pound me!"

"Just what we wanted to hear." a new voice spoke from the entrance of the cart. The azure unicorn twisted her body as much as she could to see another stallion, a bright orange pegasus pony with a light blue mane and startling green eyes, standing in the still open door to her home, watching her lewd acts. And seeing how she had begged a complete stranger to rut her.

"Who are you? Get out of here!" she screamed at the mystery stallion. Her face colored with embarrassment from being caught like this, and she tried to pull away from her lover's grasp, expecting Charmer to be just as shocked and ready to let go. Instead, she was shocked to find his grip as hard as ever, and she looked up to see a roughish grin on his face.

"Good to know you are so willing." The unicorn sneered, his entire demeanor changing from a slightly controlling lover to something much less wholesome.

"What do you…" the confused mare started to ask, before the new stallion interrupted.

"My name is Bright Eyes. Charmer and I are 'friends', and we have been looking for a mare with a good sense of fun and a willing attitude. We had nearly given up hope, when he came home and told me about you. So he and I pitched our bits together to come up with an amount you would not refuse."

"So you see," the cream-colored stallion gripping her snickered, "he paid for you as well. And who am I to come between somepony and their rightful property?"

"This was not part of the deal Charmer!" Trixie focused, her mind calling out for her magic to send a lightning bolt into the pair of stallions. What happened, however, was nothing, and she felt like she had tried to lean on a wall that was not there and had fallen over. No matter how hard she tried she could not summon a single ounce of magic, not even a simple levitation spell.

The unicorn stallion chuckled evilly at the look of confusion and fear on the show-pony's face, "Missing something?"

Bright Eyes moved to stand next to Charmer, placing one hoof on his friend's shoulder, "Charmer here is a very special unicorn. His only talent in magic is in blocking the use of magic in somepony else. And he seems to like using it, a lot."

"What are you going to do?" Trixie breathed, still trying to pull away from her captor.

The pegasus snortled, "Isn't it obvious?" He turned to show the mare his fully erect stallionhood and gave her a wink.

"Do not do this!" the magician whispered quietly, "This is rape!"

"No, quite the contrary." Explained the still leering unicorn on top of her, "You can back out anytime, but if you don't fulfill the bargain of being mine for the night, we will take our bits with us."'

The bright orange pegasus reared up and placed his hooves on her shoulders, his erection brushing against the azure unicorn's lips, "So what's it going to be?"

Tears streamed down her eyes as she opened her mouth to let the throbbing member enter. She needed the money, and if this kept her from having to sell her most valued possession it would be worth it. Even so, she felt dirty as the stallion behind her began to thrust once more; he pushed into her roughly, no longer seeming to care how it felt for her.

The stallion in front was slowly moving himself in and out of her mouth, and she could see his legs shuddering with pleasure as he slid past her tongue and into her throat. He would draw himself nearly out of her lips before he pushed back in, a small sigh accompanying each thrust. The pegasus seemed more worried about not hurting his lover than his partner and was careful to give her a short break anytime she seemed in discomfort, but he would soon be back at his slow thrusts.

A part of her, a part the unicorn severely wanted to deny, was enjoying this more than she wanted to admit. Her tongue began to rub the underside of the shaft in her mouth, even reaching past her lips to caress what was not filling her. She also began to push back to meet the rough thrusts of the stallion filling her marehood, trying to force as much of his length into her as she could. The tears in her eyes slowly dried as she began to move with the two stallions, her tunnel soaked and milking the shaft that crammed into it.

She could hear gasps of unexpected pleasure coming from her lovers' lips, and Bright Eyes suddenly crowed, "Good Celestia! She may be the best I've had!"

"Thanks, that hurts." Charmer grunted as he continued to push himself into her soaking love tunnel.

The stallion pulled himself from her mouth and moved around behind the lusty mare, "Here give it a try, and let me have some of that." The pair switched places, the cream-colored unicorn in her mouth and the other moving around to slide into her wet slit. The unicorn stallion continued to roughly push himself past her lips and down her throat, and brought tears of pain to her eyes from his forceful actions, while his friend kept up his slow thrusts, though they now had much more power.

"This isn't all _that_ great," Charmer complained, "I think you just wanted that sweet, tight cunny to yourself."

"Like I have said before, mares are much more delicate than stallions." the pegasus lectured, "Slow down and be a little more gentle, and everypony will have a good time. Just follow my lead."

"Okay, fine." The eager unicorn slowed down his thrusts, matching the speed of his friend. Trixie's pain slowly subsided, and she began to give the new member in her mouth the same treatment as before; her tongue softly caressing every spot it could reach of the smooth flesh. She could taste the remnants of her wetness all over the shaft, and she sucked hard to draw as much of the tantalizing taste off it as she could. She heard its owner begin to pant as the stallionhood in her mouth pulsed harder and harder with every passing second. The lusty mare could see the unicorn's legs shaking with the strain of keeping himself moving at such a slow pace, and he was starting to make soft, whinnying noises.

"Oh my," the stallion taking her from behind breathed, "I don't think I've ever seen a mare this wet before!" The currently magic-less unicorn's soft walls were clenching hard against him now, and she was dripping with passion as she pushed back to meet his thrusts. The slow, steady strokes were driving her crazy, and she wanted nothing more than to forget everything and lose herself in the pleasures assaulting her body.

"Looks like this little slut loves this." Charmer gasped, trying to hold on for a little longer, "she's sucking like a vacuum!"

"No kidding, and she is causing a mini flood back here!" Bright Eyes shuddered and yelled lustfully, "I don't know how much longer I can go if she doesn't stop milking me!"

Trixie's face reddened as the friends continued to describe how good she felt on them, but she had to admit to herself that she was enjoying this far more than any normal mare should. All thoughts were soon lost, however, as her own orgasm began to build faster and faster. The pair of stallions using her body made her hotter than anything before, and the fact that she had been denied for so long did not help. She began to moan against the flesh in her mouth; the vibrations adding to the stallion's pleasure and pushing him to the edge, and beyond

"I… Oh no, I can't, I'm going to… ah, ah, AH!" Charmer screamed as he unleashed into the eager mare's mouth. The thick seed poured down her throat, and its heat and taste, not to mention the taboo, finally pushed her over the edge into orgasmic bliss. Her already tight walls clamped down on the stallionhood spreading them, and every subsequent thrust drove her further into a lustful madness from the satisfaction her body was finally getting.

The increased tightness of the magician's marehood drove Bright Eyes to thrust harder and faster as his own orgasm began to break. His head fell to the mare's back and he yelled into her coat as he shot his seed deep inside her heat, and the feeling of the hot need filling her drove her to reach another, more powerful climax, forcing her to scream in pleasure against the still spurting shaft in mouth.

The three ponies shuddered with pleasure from their respective climaxes, and Trixie was more satisfied than she had been for what felt like forever. Her two lovers had awoken feelings she did not know she had, and she loved the way the pair had used her. Slowly, the reality of what happened sunk in, and the magician's eyes slowly filled with tears. The pair of friends pulled out of their lover and let her slide to the ground in a tired heap before turning to leave, satisfied grins on their faces.

"That was more fun than I thought it would be," Bright Eyes said as he stretched his wings, "and I think she had fun too."

"Yes," Charmer agreed, "I would love to do this again sometime Lulamoon. We'll make it just as worth your while."

"I bet she'd do it just for the fun." the pegasus alleged.

"No," the unicorn stallion turned to look at the azure mare lying on the floor, a glimmer of disdain in his eyes, "she's a whore. She would not have had that much fun if she wasn't getting paid. Come on, let's go. She might have some more clients tonight."

When the pair left, Trixie could not help but begin to sob. She could not believe what had just happened, what she had just done. She swept the large bag of bits off her bed onto her hoof and weighed it, and a small, jeering voice in the back of her mind said, _I hope it was worth it._


	6. Living with the Past

Living with the Past

The house fell silent as Trixie completed her tale, and the azure unicorn found herself unable to even look at the human next to her. His arm had fallen around her shoulders sometime while she was talking, but he had yet to say a word since she had finished and she could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. The silence stretched on for what felt like hours before she could finally force herself to look to the ex-soldier.

His face seemed utterly blank at first, but the unicorn could see that the human was livid. His lips drew a thin line across his face; his eyes seemed glazed; his breathing came in slow, deep pulls, and his whole body looked like a coiled spring about to snap. Trixie had never seen him like this before, and the silver-eyed human looked ready to fly apart at a single word. She was afraid to say anything in case he really did snap, and the silence stretched even longer.

The azure mare decided it was finally time to try and break the silence with a whispered, "Jaze? What is wrong?"

Still without a word, the human stood from the couch and marched back to his room. The unicorn's stomach fluttered with worry as she followed him through the kitchen and into the hall, stopping at the door to his sleeping quarters. She saw that the usually locked closet was wide open, and she could hear him rummaging around inside, looking for something. The slight worry in her mind bloomed to fear when the dark haired man stepped out dressed in his matte-black combat armor and his sword belted securely at his hip.

When his silver eyes passed over her, his face darkened and he pushed past her still without saying a word. His gait was determined and there was an intensity in his eyes that she had not seen before, and the mare had to run to keep up with his wide strides. She caught up with him in the kitchen and jumped in front of him.

Her eyes locked in place as she quietly asked, "Jaze, where are you going?"

"Canterlot." the assassin replied simply, his voice guttural and dangerous.

"Why are you going there?" She pointed towards the blade at his side, "With that?"

"I just remembered I have some _business_ that I need to tend to." He stepped around the pony blocking his way and said without turning, "Don't worry, I won't be gone very long." He made for the door, only to have it magically slammed shut as he opened it. He turned around to see Trixie's horn aglow with magic and a stern look in her eye, "Open the door."

"Not until you calm down!" she called back, surprised to find her voice more forceful than she felt. The human turned, and she looked into his eyes for the first time. His eyes burned with murderous intent, and the terrified unicorn had a good idea who the object of his ire was.

"Trixie, open the door." His tone was impassive, and yet it still carried a commanding air, "I am leaving. Don't worry, I am just going to go take care of something and then I'll be right back."

"No, I can see you are planning to hurt Charmer and I will not let you do something terrible because you are angry!"

The anger that the human had been holding in suddenly spilled forth and yelled at the mare, "Why are you protecting that foul pustule that calls himself a pony?"

"I am _not_ protecting him, I am protecting _you_!" she yelled back, "If you go there and hurt him for no reason you will be tried for attacking one of the Royal Guard! The Princesses may banish you, or worse!"

"Trust me, I am used to going unnoticed." the assassin claimed, "Nopony will even know I was there."

"That does not matter, they will find out! You cannot kill him!" the unicorn was yelling now, afraid of what the human might do.

Jaze matched her volume, and his tone became even angrier, "Then I won't kill him, but that bastard still needs to be taught a lesson!"

"NO! You cannot attack a Royal Guard, especially if he is on duty! It will be seen as an act of war!"

"Then I'll wait for him to be off duty!" He turned and grabbed the door handle and pulled with all his might against the magically sealed door before shouting, "LET ME OUT!"

Trixie dashed in front of the human and pressed her hooves into his chest, "I will not let you out as long as you are this angry!" She dropped her head and started pushing him away from the door, every step a fight against the enraged human. When she finally managed to push him back halfway across the living room, she turned her eyes back to his face and whispered, "Please, don't do this!"

"Why are you so protective of him?"

"Like I said, I'm not…"

The dark-haired human did not even bother to let her finish before he retorted, "I guess you would have to protect your clients, right?"

"What does that…?" the magician started.

"I mean," he continued, "that is part of what they paid for right? They wouldn't want it to get around that they had visited a lady of ill repute, would they? And now I guess that extends to bodily protection as well. But, since you did spill that they had visited you, that does mean that they deserve a little more."

Tears filled the mare's eyes as he paused for breath, "Jaze, that has nothing to do with…"

"Whatever, I suppose you still have some sense of decency. Since it seems you traded yours for money."

That was the final straw for the stricken pony, and she let her hooves fall back to the ground and the man move around her and wrench the door open. The cottage shook as the door slammed shut behind the seething assassin, and the teary-eyed mare gently pulled it open to see him heading towards the dark expanses of the Everfree Forest. She shut the door and fell into the couch, her face pressed into the arm and her tears dampening the fabric as she wept like she did when she lost her mother's hat.

XXX

It had been several hours since Jaze had stormed out of the house, and the house was dark. Trixie had not moved since he left, and the dampness had turned her normally well kept mane into a tangled mess. Any time she tried to get up, the human's words hit her again and she fell back to the couch, sobbing.

_It's true, and he's right to be mad_, the grieved unicorn thought bitterly, _I am a terrible pony! I wish I had not told him the truth now, he will hate me forever. _She shook her silver-maned head to chase away the depressing thoughts filling her mind, but no matter how hard she tried they kept fluttering back in to pester her.

The blue mare gasped as, without a word or a hint of warning, a pair of arms slipped around her shoulders and she felt a weight press into her back. She did not have to try and guess who was behind her, there was only one being on the planet that had arms. The arms squeezed her lovingly, and the distraught pony could not help but start bawling again. Why was he being so caring, so loving? She did not deserve it.

The magician felt him lean in close and put his mouth next to her ear, and she could hear a hitch in his voice, "Hey, there is something I need to say." When the mare stayed silent, he continued, "I am so sorry. I was stupid to say those things, because they aren't true."

She tried to pull away from his comforting arms, "Do not try and lie to me, those things are true. You and Charmer were right; I am just a filthy disgusting…" The pony felt a gentle slap on her face; not enough to hurt but more than enough to give her pause.

His arms squeezed her a little tighter, "Don't even say it, it isn't true. You only did what you needed to survive. No more, no less."

The pony sniffed, "But, I wanted it. I wanted to be used; I am just as bad as Charmer thought."

"That Charmer is more of an idiot than I am, don't you bother thinking about him!" Jaze's arms pulled her even tighter, "Look, I know that I said some things that made you think I was angry at you. That isn't true, I was just so stupidly mad at that sorry excuse for a Royal Guard that I let myself say those things to hurt you. Please, forgive me?"

"I can forgive you," the mare whispered, "I you will forgive me."

"Forgive you?" the confused human asked, "For what?"

"For what I did, I want to know that you do not hate me for what I did."

"I can't forgive you."

Trixie's eyes began to fill with tears again at his quiet words, "I can understand, but can I ask why?"

The smile was obvious in his voice, "Because you didn't do anything wrong, so there is nothing I can forgive." It was the final straw for the unicorn; she spun and buried her face in the silver-eyed man's armored chest. Her forelegs wrapped around his torso and his hand lovingly rubbed her back. The sobbing pony tried to push her body even closer, until she heard a grunt of pain from the young man. For the first time since he had returned, the unicorn turned her eyes to his face. The left side of his face was lightly bruised, and there was a cut below his left eye.

The magician brought her hoof up to graze the wound and worry filled her voice, "Jaze, what happened?"

"Oh this?"The young man caught her hoof in his hand and pulled it away from his face, "Some weird thing in the forest wanted to make a meal out of me. Batted me into a tree and then rushed me, but I think I taught it not to attack the two-legged creature with a sharp metal stick."

"That looks really serious," said the concerned unicorn, "you should get that looked at."

"It'll be fine." stated the soldier with a dismissive wave of his hand, "I've had way worse."

"Well, at least let me tend to it, please? We do not want it to get infected."

The ex-soldier could not help but chuckle at the pony's concern, "Alright, you win. But only if you dry your eyes."

Trixie sniffed and rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hooves, "Deal. Let me go get some medical supplies from the bathroom." She nearly ran from the living room to the bathroom, her heart singing the whole way. She couldn't believe that the human did not hate her, or that he did not seem to care about her past. The unicorn shook her horned head to shake those thoughts from her head and pulled on the mirror above the sink to reveal a large cabinet filled with various medicinal supplies and grabbed a small white box with a bright red cross on the front.

After the azure mare checked to make sure everything she needed was in the box, she grabbed a bag and trotted back into the living room. The human soldier was still sitting were she had left him, though now his arms were flung on the back of the couch and his eyes were closed. He looked tired and worn, and even though the young man looked relaxed he seemed to have something terrible on his mind.

The unicorn sat next to him and pulled some astringent liquid from the first aid box to dose the rag in before she started gently cleaning the cut under his eye. The burning liquid made him wince as it flooded the wound and removed any foreign objects, but he showed no other reaction as she finished cleaning the wound and placed a piece of gauze held in place with medical tape over it to keep it clean.

The unicorn set the box aside and addressed her human patient, "Now how about you take off that suit so I can see what happened to your chest."

A smile crossed the dark-haired man's face and he sat up to look at her, "Yeah, that's why you want my clothes off."

The pony laughed and smacked his shoulder with a hoof, "Oh stop that and just take off the armor."

"As you wish," The human stood, hit a release for the armor under his arm, and let the heavy plates fall to the floor. He ran his hand down the sealing seam located on the front of the skin tight suit to open it and expose his chest to the mare's scrutinizing gaze.

The man's chest was darkly bruised from his right shoulder down to his left hip, the mark a mottled bluish-black with ugly yellow surrounding it. She had to bite back a gasp of horror as the assassin pulled his arms from the suit and let it fall to around his waist. Her hoof hesitantly brushed against the evil-looking stain, and she saw him flinch away under her touch.

"Oh Jaze," she breathed, "that is terrible. I do not think I can help that."

"It'll be fine," the ex-soldier stated, "I have dealt with worse." A thoughtful look graced his face, "Though I really can't remember when."

"You are going to have to go to the doctors in Canterlot tomorrow; that looks way too serious to let it be."

"But we just went today!" He dismissed the wound with a wave of his hand, 'Besides, it is just a bruise."

The mare looked at him with large, pleading eyes and gave a small pout, "Please Jaze? Do it for me?"

"Gah!" the soldier laughed, "Stop using the pouty face on me!"

The pony's pout only became more pronounced, "Pwease Jaze?"

His face broke into a wide smile and he hid is eyes behind a hand, "Fine. I'll go! Just stop doing that!" The unicorn's own face broke into a similar smile and she hugged the injured man, careful to avoid touching the bruise on his chest.

"Thank you Jaze." She looked up from where her face was pressed into his body, "I worry about you; that is all."

"Well, at least I know you care." His arms wrapped her in a tight hug once more, and the pony never wanted to move again. The stress of the day, as well as the warmth of the human's skin on her face, was slowly making the unicorn drowsy. Her eyes started to flutter and she nuzzled the man's chest, her nose filled with his scent. The assassin shifted to where she was pressed to his side, and his hand started rubbing her ribs slowly.

After several minutes, and just before the exhausted mare nodded off, Jaze leaned over and whispered, "You know, it's such a nice night out tonight; why don't we eat some leftovers we have in the fridge, take a blanket out to the roof and watch the stars until we fall asleep."

"Mmm," Trixie murmured sleepily, "that sounds wonderful."

"Come on," he stood and took the tired mare in his arms, "let's get showered. I think we both need it."

XXX

The stars above winked down at the couple stretched out on the roof of the tiny house. They had spread a blanket across the roof to lay on, and had another to protect against the slight chill of the night. Jaze was on his back, one arm held out to his side and the other laying across his chest. Trixie was on her side next to him, her neck lying on his outstretched arm, one foreleg on his chest across his other arm.

The human watched the stars slowly wheel above him, thinking about the amount of power it had to take to move a star through space. He could tell the mare next to him had been asleep for some time now, but he just could not get his mind to shut off. Everything that he had learned today was passing through his mind, from learning about Celestia's fears about the state of Equestria, to what had happened to the poor pony next to him, and finally to what the Princess had said about spring's effect on everypony.

The human rolled over to look at the sleeping mare and watched her sides rise and fall with her even breathing. It pained him to know that she had been through so much, and to deal with such an evil part of society, but she was evidence of just how much spring could change how a pony thought.

As the silver-eyed human watched his love sleep, a horrifying thought struck him, _what if all this is just a reaction to the season? Celestia did say that everypony's inhibitions fell away during the springtime rush, what if the only attraction she's feeling is that? _He stared at the mare, willing her thoughts to show themselves, _no, she said she loves me and wanted to be with me. You can trust that, right?_

Trixie stirred slightly and while still asleep murmured, "Jaze, can you hear me?"

"Yes," the human whispered back, "I can hear you."

"Promise me you will not leave me?"

A loving grin caressed his face as he leaned in to kiss her nose, "I couldn't leave you, ever."

"Mmm, that's good." The pony drifted back off to sleep, and Jaze brushed a stray stand on mane away from her face. He did not know if she had somehow heard his thoughts or if it was just a coincidence, but her soft words brought peace to his mind and allowed him to finally start drifting off to sleep.

As his eyes slid shut, he peeked at Trixie one last time and whispered almost inaudibly, "I love you."


	7. Telling Tales Redux

The streets bustled with ponies going about their day in the bright sunshine falling on the Equestrian capital city. The bright star was high in the sky, and its radiance made the air feel pleasantly warm. For the lone human on the planet, the beautiful day outside made sitting shirtless on a paper wrapped, thinly padded exam table while a gray-coated unicorn physician poked at his bruises and made slight humming noises all the more excruciating. The dark hair man tried to sit still and let the pony do her job, but he was quickly becoming frustrated from having sat for over an hour and answering all sorts of questions. In the corner of the room on a stool sat an azure mare, stifling a laugh at the human's obvious discomfort.

The ex-soldier's foot tapped against the ground, his eyes staring a hole in the ceiling. The doctor was no longer looking at his chest, but had moved around to his back and was studying the way his muscles moved under his skin. Every so often the steel-colored pony ran a hoof over the flesh to find where a particular muscle attached. The seconds crept by as the physician continued her examination, and frustration was yielding to near anger.

The silver-eyed human let out a low growl and asked, "Are you almost finished?"

The physician jumped away, her voice tight with embarrassment, "Oh my, I apologize. It's just that it is not every day one gets to study a new species." The gray pony stepped around in front of her irritated patient and lifted her note pad, "As far as I can tell you are in good health, though perhaps a vet would be better suited to examining you."

The azure mare in the corner burst out laughing as the dark haired man yelled, "A vet? The hell is that supposed to mean?"

The steel colored pony tried to suppress a giggle at the indignant look on the human's face, "I just meant that your physiology is more similar to an ape than a pony, a vet would know more about how healthy you are than me."

"But a vet is for animals!" the soldier groused, "Anyway, you say I am fine?"

"Yes, but I would suggest that you not go to work for the next two weeks."

Silver eyes shot open in surprise, and the surprised human had to force words past his sputtering lips, "T-two weeks? I can't do that, I'm needed!"

"Sorry, but those are doctor's orders."

The dark-haired man groaned, and turned to the mare in the corner, "Does that satisfy you Trixie?"

"Yes," the azure pony chuckled, moving to the bruised man's side, "we can leave now, grumpy."

"Thank _god_!" The assassin's shoulders went slack with relief and he grabbed his shirt, "Let's get out of here."

The still chuckling pony thanked doctor and the pair left the medical station, emerging into the bright sunlight and busy streets of Canterlot. The human could see a few ponies throwing him curious glances before hurrying on, but the majority did not spare a second glance as they passed the taller being, too focused on their own lives.

The buildings surrounding the pair were the taller buildings of the business district in the capital city, only a few blocks away from the even busier market district where all the shops drew in customers with displays of high quality merchandise. Just a few streets down from where they were was the train station, ready to make its run between Canterlot and many other cities and towns, Ponyville among them. When Trixie turned to walk towards the transport hub, she felt hand fall on her shoulder and guide her towards the shops.

"We're not going home yet." Jaze whispered with a smile, gently urging her onwards.

"What, we're not?" asked the mare, surprise making her voice higher.

"No, I think we have been to Canterlot far too often to not just explore."

The pony stopped in her tracks, her tone becoming excited, "You mean it?" At a nod from the silver-eyed assassin, the mare leapt up to give him a tight hug, "Oh thank you Jaze, this is going to be so much fun!" She trotted towards the market with its stalls and shops, a huge, happy smile plastered to her face. Watching the magician nearly bounce her way up the street, seeing her so innocently happy, was enough to put a smile on the ex-soldier's face, and he followed after her at a slightly slower pace. Something told him this was going to be a long day.

XXX

"Oh, let's go there!" Trixie cried, pointing to a fancy clothing store.

"Sure, why not?" Jaze leaned close to the bubbly mare, "But we better be careful, if Rarity finds out we went in there we will be dead."

The azure unicorn snorted with laughter and a grinning human held the to the door large shop open. Once inside, the couple had to take a moment to adjust to the darkness, but as soon as she could see, the young mare took off to explore the large fashion boutique. The silver-eyed human followed after the excited pony as she pulled clothes from racks and held them to her body for his approval.

The ex-soldier found his own lack of frustration disturbing, but seeing his love so excited made irritation impossible. As long as she was happy, he was happy; even if that meant waiting for her to try on several dresses of different styles, from the very simple to the gowns with the most intricate bead and threadwork the silver-eyed man had ever laid eyes on.

They had been shopping for nearly half an hour before Trixie suddenly stopped, and her eyes fixed on an unadorned white dress made of a shimmering fabric resting on a mannequin. The gown flowed down from the back, hugging the body until it cascaded down the back of the legs to nearly reach the floor. The azure mare called for one of the shop keepers to pull down the garment and take it to a fitting room to be tried on. The ex-soldier waited outside the room with the shop keeper while his love donned the garment, and when the magician stepped out he felt the breath leave his lungs. The simple design of the gown only added to its beauty and that of the pony beneath from the way it brought out the curves oh her body.

"I know; it must look silly." the azure pony said with her head to the ground.

"No, you look absolutely perfect." breathed the awe-struck assassin.

"Yes indeed my dear." the clerk agreed, "That dress was made for you."

"R-really?" the magician asked, crimson burning through her fur, "You mean that?"

"We'll take it."

"But Jaze…"

"How much is the dress?" The human paid for the gown, despite the protests, and the pair left the shop to continue their day in the grand city with a carefully boxed dress under the man's arm. Even though her mouth said she was mad, the unicorn's eyes told a far different story, as they kept betraying her with looks of girlish excitement while they began to make their way back towards the train station.

The lovers ducked into an alleyway that would shave a few minutes off their trip. Though the alley was clean the buildings on either side cast it into deep shadow, and there was not a single other being in sight. Along the length of the passage were a few crates used as storage for the surrounding businesses, along with a few rubbish bins. Dotted all down the walls to either side were the back entrances to the shops.

Leaving the bright street for the dark, lonely alley gave Jaze an idea. He turned to the pony walking next to him, knelt down, and gave her a deep kiss. The mare was shocked at first, but soon she folded her forelimbs around his neck and let her purple eyes slide shut, losing herself in his touch, taste, and her own need. A powerful hand lovingly caressed her back; her lips letting a low groan escape, and she tried to pull her man closer to her body.

When the assassin finally broke the kiss, Trixie looked up and whispered softly, "Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" The human spoke softly into her, "How about: you're beautiful, you're sweet, and you're the best thing about living on this planet?"

The azure mare could not suppress a giggle, "That works."

The pony let herself be drawn into another sweet kiss. The fear of getting caught in the open like this set her heart to pounding, and she was so close to her love she could feel his heart hammering as well. Not even twenty feet away ponies strolled past, oblivious to the taboo happening right under their collective noses. And watching them all, the unicorn felt like the luckiest mare in the world.

The ex-soldier pulled away, his silvery eyes shining with emotion, "I don't say this often enough, but I love you Trixie."

The pony could feel her eyes brimming as she returned with, "And I love you."

The dark-haired man moved to kiss his love again, but a sound further down the alley caught his ears. He turned towards the noise, and could see that the azure unicorn had heard it as well. Slowly they could begin to make it out more clearly; it was the sound of a small child crying.

Jaze moved to where the sound seemed to be coming from, Trixie close behind him, and came upon a very young pegasus filly. The small pony was a light gray, with a long, deep brown mane and tail, and large, soulful, bright blue eyes, and she was sitting beside a few crates. The tiny filly turned her head up to meet the gaze of the human and unicorn looking down at her and began to wail, burying her eyes in her hooves while tears poured from her eyes.

Without a second thought, the human handed his mare her dress, scooped the pegasus into his arms, held her to his shoulder, and softly cooed, "Hey now, don't cry little one. Tell us what's wrong."

"I-I c-can't find my m-momma." the miniature pony bawled.

"Shhhhhh," the ex-soldier stroked the filly's long mane and hugged her tight, his voice becoming soft and sweet, "don't cry. We'll help you find your mommy. But you gotta do some things for me first."

"Wh-what you want me to d-do?"

"You'll need to dry those tears for a start." A finger tickled the filly's gray ribs, dragging a childish giggle from her lips and making her try to squirm away, "And then I need to know what your mommy looks like so we can find her."

"Momma is a purty white peggyus wif yewow mane."

"That's good, now we can find her."

Trixie smiled up at the filly, her voice bright and happy, "Can you tell us your name? And your mommy's?"

"Momma's name is Momma." the pegasus replied with a confused look on her face.

"Okay, then what is your name?" the azure mare asked sweetly.

"I Zepper."

"Your name is Zephyr?" the assassin asked holding the little pony out. When she nodded, the human smiled broadly, "What a pretty name for a pretty filly. Don't you worry; we'll find your mommy."

"Where did you lose your mommy?" the unicorn asked.

"We was inna beeg open pwace wif wotsa little benchies." Zephyr replied; a thoughtful look on her young features as she tried to remember, "Dere was wotsa udder ponies behind the benchies."

"Sounds like the market center." Jaze remarked, Trixie nodding her agreement, "That's not too far. Let's get you back to your mommy, she's probably worried sick."

The pair of lovers, the dark-haired man still carrying the pegasus filly, turned around and headed back the way they had come. It was only a few minutes find the street that Zephyr had last seen her mother, following the sweet little pegasus's directions, and they started asking anypony if they had seen a yellow-maned pegasus mare. At first, it seemed hopeless and tears had started welling in the gray filly's eyes until they finally found an earth stallion working a jewelry stand that pointed them down a side street.

The trio hurriedly thanked the earth pony and trotted down the street, again asking if anypony had spotted the object of their search. Everypony now started nodding and pointing down the street, adding that she was looking for a small filly. The human used his height to scan far ahead, searching for the bright white mare in a swarm of color. But it was Zephyr that saw her first.

"Dere she ees!" the filly cried excitedly, point down a street they passed by in their search, "Dere momma!"

The pair of lovers turned to see the snow-colored pegasus rushing from pony to pony, a panic-stricken look on her features. The silver-eyed human called out and waved to get the mother's attention, and pointed to her lost child in his arms. Relief replaced the anxiety on the mare's face while she rushed over to grab her child in a tight hug, crying into the filly's gray coat as the tension eased from her body.

"Zephyr, my baby!" the white pony sobbed, "Where did you go? Why did you leave me?"

"Dere was a flutterby." the tiny pony explained as she nuzzled into the curve of the larger pegasus's neck, managing to draw a laugh from her worry-sickened mother.

"Next time there is a butterfly, you tell me and we will chase it together. But your running off like that scared mommy; I don't want to lose you."

"I sowwy momma, I won't do it eber agin."

"That's a good filly." The white pony finally turned her eyes up to meet her daughter's rescuers, "Thank you so much, how could I ever repay you two?"

Jaze smiled and held out a hand, "No need for thanks miss…?"

"Cumulus." The pegasus mare stated, placing her hoof in the human's outstretched hand, "My name is Cumulus. But I owe you so much for finding my daughter; I need to show you somehow."

"Your thanks are enough." Trixie smiled and ruffled Zephyr's mane with a hoof, "Besides, it was nice to meet such a cutie."

"Can I at least know your names?" the pegasus mare shot back.

"My name is Trixie." The azure unicorn pointed with a hoof to the human, who was making faces at the gray filly, "This is Jaze."

"Thank you again, Trixie, Jaze! Without you, Zephyr may have…" The thought was too horrible for the mother to complete, and she merely shuddered and buried her muzzle in her filly's coat again.

"There is no more need to worry." The ex-soldier said with a bright smile, "She's back, safe and sound."

"I know, but it is a little strange." the mother said thoughtfully, "Zephyr _never_ takes to strangers this quickly."

The filly in question broke away from her mother to wrap her forelegs around the black haired man's leg, "I wike misser Jazer. He weally nice!"

"How about that," the snowy mare chuckled, "it's almost like you were meant to be together."

"I can always take her home with me." Jaze joked, bending to rub the top of the little pony's head.

"NO!" the filly yelled, dashing back to her mother and wrapping her forelegs around the white neck, "I wanna be wif Momma!" The adults laughed at the youngster's terror, tears of mirth in their eyes, until the little pegasus let herself be caught up in the merriment, not sure of the joke but happy for the laughter.

"I think it is about time we actually got home." Trixie finally managed to squeeze out past her fits of laughter.

Jaze forced down his own laughter long enough to agree, "Yeah, you're right. Time for us to go."

Cumulus's face fell a little, "I won't hold you two if you need leave. I know that there is a storm tomorrow, you probably need to go home to prepare."

The human smacked his hand to his forehead with a pained look on his face, "Damn, I completely forgot about that!"

"Then you should head home now." The snow-colored mare pushed her filly forward, "Say goodbye honey."

Zephyr raised one hoof to wave to the pair, "Bye bye Misser Jazer. Bye bye Miss Twixie."

"Bye Miss Zephyr." the lovers replied in unison, turning to make their way home, smiles on their faces from meeting the young pony and her mother.

XXX

After a long day in the capital city, the quiet train ride home was relaxing for the exhausted couple. Jaze had his head leaned back against the seat to his back, one arm laying across the mare's shoulders pressed to his side, and his eyes shut against the light above. They were alone, not another soul in their train carriage. They took the opportunity just to be close without risking anypony discovering them.

Trixie watched her human love while he relaxed into the seat, and could tell from the small smile on his face that he was remembering Zephyr. The unicorn nuzzled her face against the silver-eyed human's side, breathing in his peculiar scent. The arm around her azure shoulders gave a brief squeeze before the hand dropped down to tenderly rub her back. The pony began to hum contentedly and felt her own eyes start to close.

Visions of her lover holding a small foal danced in the magician's mind. The baby pony was wrapped in a stark white blanket, and the dark-haired man was softly singing a lullaby, a look of joy on his face. In her daydream, she stepped forward to hug the pair and felt one arm wrap around her waist to pull her in tight. She looked down at the foal, but before she could tell anything about it a jerk from their train brought her crashing back to reality.

The pony could feel a pair of eyes watching her and heard the human ask, "Thinking about something?"

"Have you ever wanted a child?" she blurted, her face coloring with shame as soon as the thought left her lips and was beyond recall. To her relief, the assassin did not shirk away or tense up; instead, he seemed to be thinking hard about her question. The silence stretched on until it was nearly uncomfortable and the unicorn was beginning to wonder if he was going to answer at all.

"I think," said Jaze slowly, "that everyone wants a child at one point. Yes, I wanted a kid. Evelyn and I both did. And I think I still do."

"Did you two ever try to have a child?"

The chest Trixie was leaned against heaved when the human heaved a sigh, "No, we wanted to wait until after the war was over. We thought she was pregnant once, scared us nearly to death."

The magician sat up to see her love with a pained expression on his face, "Why were you so afraid? I thought you wanted a child."

"We wanted one, sure enough." He shifted around until he could put his other arm around the azure mare and cradle her head to his chest, "But you have to understand, we were soldiers, both of us. Evelyn may have gotten hurt, or she could have lost the baby. We did not want to put our lives in any more danger than they were already in."

"I guess I can see that." The unicorn closed her eyes and put her forelegs around her lover's chest. The heat of his body relaxed her enough to ask, "So how did it happen, and what was it like?"

"H-hey!" came his flustered response, "That's a little bit personal you know!"

"And I told you something really personal!" Trixie laughed, "You owe me some detail."

The pony could feel the ex-soldier shifting nervously, "I guess, if you really want to know. I guess this started right after Angel Team had helped retake a city…"

XXX

Burned out buildings surrounded the four man team, a dark red sky dominated by a single, large sun above. The four soldiers, all clad in special ops black armor from head to toe with full face helmets hiding their features, moved cautiously through the ruins in search of more of their robotic foes. Each was carrying a long barreled assault rifle, and each was nervously watching every shadow for more metal demons to boil out from the darkness. But it had been near to an hour since they last encountered resistance, and the four squad mates had finally began to hope they had seen the last of androids.

As the minutes rolled into an hour, the soldier in the front removed her helmet and shook her long, red hair loose. The woman clipped her helmet to her belt and turned to the taller armored behind her. This soldier removed his headgear to reveal black hair, shorter in back than in the front, with dull brown eyes and a face as yet unworn by the horrors to come. The last two soldiers removed their own helmets, one a large man and the other a smaller woman, and the four gathered together.

"Jaze," the first soldier to remove her helmet said to the brown-eyed soldier, "I think that we're done here."

"I think she's right Captain." said the taller man, "Haven't seen hide nor hair of the Cye in hours."

"That's because the Cye don't have a hide, Vincent." the second woman teased, punching the taller figure in the arm, "Or hair, for that matter."

"Yeah," Jaze agreed, slinging his rifle, "I guess I'm going to call it in." The dark-haired human put a finger to his comm and spat, "Captain Armand to Command, this sector is squeaky clean, over."

"Roger that Captain." a gruff voice replied, "Yours was one of the last sectors. Make your way back to base; I am pretty sure there's already a party going on. Over and out."

XXX

Jaze sat on the roof of a building underneath a starry sky overlooking the StarSide Marines' base camp, his knees drawn up and a tall glass of dark, frothy beer in one hand with the other propping his body up. The soldier's face was flushed from the alcohol, his head spun, and he was having trouble staying upright. But he was alone up on the rooftop, and he hoped the cool breeze would help to clear his addled mind.

The assassin watched the revelry below in the camp, and a broad smile crept across his face; the Marines below had earned every bit of the party they were throwing. He had only just escaped the party without being forced to dance, his only regret that did not get a chance to dance with _her _either…

A cool pair of hands dropped over his brown eyes and a soft voice purred, "Guess who."

"I don't know who it could be." the dark hair soldier said sarcastically. His hand reached up, took hold of an arm and yanked the owner over his shoulder and into his lap. A flash of red hair and a loud yelp accompanied the woman's brief flight, and her arms flew around her assailant's neck when she landed. The red-haired woman was wearing a simple, tight, black shirt and dark gray pants, the same as every other soldier. But on her frame even the simple clothes seemed entrancing, the way they hugged her body as she moved kept him enthralled.

"Oh no," the redhead giggled, "what am I going to do now that you have caught me?"

Jaze could not help but laugh with her, "You're going to surrender is what you're going to do Evelyn."

Evelyn grinned and cocked an eyebrow, "You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?" The woman suddenly dropped her hands and pulled on the young man's shoulders, rolling him across her body and onto the roof, pinning the man by sitting on his chest with his hands held flat to the floor. "Now what are you gonna do?"

The Captain stretched up to give the red-haired woman a soft kiss and a smile, "How about that?"

Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled, "I think I can roll with that." The Lieutenant kissed her commander, letting her hands slide down his arms, across his shoulders, and up his neck to hold his head in place.

The assassin slipped his arms around his love's waist, pulling her tight against his body. His hands roamed her back, following the long curve of her spine from neck to her well toned bottom. The woman gasped against his lips and pulled away with a devious smile; her hand slowly trailed down his black-shirted chest to his navel, and a single finger lazily traced the lines of his form.

"Getting a little grabby now, aren't we?" Evelyn purred, "Before we take this any further, there's one thing I want you to do."

"Mmm, what's that?" Jaze murmured.

"I want to see your eyes like they were when we first met." she begged, "I want to see you as you really are."

"Your wish," The Captain brought one hand up to his eyes to remove the contacts shielding their strange hue, uncovering eyes the color of the stars above, "is my command."

The red-haired woman stared into the silver eyes before plunging back down for another kiss, this one more insistent than the last. The assassin could feel the alcohol in his system muddying his thoughts, and judging from the smell on his love's breath she was just as addled. A hand grabbed the bottom of his black shirt, tugging it off in one quick move.

The previously cool breeze now felt like ice against his bare skin, but the heat from the body on top of him more than made up for the loss. In fact, the pair had started to started lightly sweat and the Lieutenant straightened for a moment to yank off her own shirt. Bare skin met bare skin when the woman leaned back down on her lover, and his hands began to roam the now-exposed flesh of her back one more. The Captain could feel his love tensing at his every touch, pressing herself even more to his body.

Jaze quickly rolled, dragging the woman atop him along until she was pinned beneath him. Green eyes lit up with laughter until the black-haired man began to slowly kiss down her neck. His hand trailed down between her breasts, stopping for a moment to stroke her stomach, before coming to rest on the redhead's belt; his mouth languidly followed the path of his hand, kissing slowly up one hill of flesh to the small, pink tip. He drug his tongue across the sensitive mound, smiling as the woman gasped in delight and her hands entwined passionately in his hair.

The silver-eyed soldier continued to pull moans of bliss from his lover's mouth with his tongue and lips across her chest, while one hand unbuckled her belt and the other roughly massaged the breast not being worked by his mouth. The young Captain's fingers fumbled with the stubborn leather strap, loosening it to the point that he could slide the concealing cloth down the redhead's shapely legs as she kicked off her combat boots.

The assassin's mouth continued its leisurely journey down his love's body, kissing every inch that passed beneath it, while his hands caressed her powerful thighs. He sat back on his knees between her legs and took each limb in his hands and slowly massaged from the foot all the way to the hip, not missing a single tense muscle in his journey. The green-eyed woman's moans drove him to lean forward once more, slowly kissing from her knee down to her soaked sex.

The young man took a moment to admire the delicate flower of her woman, his hot breath adding to the flame of passion he could see in her eye when he glanced up to her face. Evelyn pushed her hips out toward his lips, begging with her body to be given relief. He was happy to oblige; his fingers spread her dripping folds, and his tongue rolled across her excitement in one quick swipe.

She jumped and screamed with his touch, her teeth biting a knuckle on her hand while the other hand dropped to push his head against her. The assassin could hear his lover's screams of ecstasy being muffled by the hand at her mouth; her back arched when he briefly ran his powerful tongue across her pearl, and her legs shook next to his head from the pleasure racking her body. His fingers stroked her dripping slit while his mouth focused on her clit, and he could see she was getting close to the end of her endurance.

Suddenly, Jaze found himself on his back, with his love once more staring down at him. A smile lit her face as she leaned down to kiss his bare chest and the dark-haired man felt his pulse quicken. The brief touches of her lips to his flesh sent shocks of delight screaming to his mind. The young woman slowly pulled off each of his boots before she slid his pants down his legs, exposing his excitement to the cool night air.

Evelyn took his hard shaft in one hand, slowly stroking it as she smiled and whispered, "I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" Before he could say a word, the red-haired woman bent down and kissed the very tip of his rod and transformed anything the Captain was going to say into a deep, throaty groan. She kissed down the underside of his shaft, still rubbing with one hand, until she reached the base; the young woman then ran her soft tongue back up to the tip, where she swirled around the top before sliding her lips down his hardness.

The feeling had the silver-eyed soldier gasping as his love slid down his length; when she came back up and kissed the tip before sliding back down, he felt his back arch involuntarily towards the amazing mouth working him. The Lieutenant looked up to smile while still stroking his hardness, and spoke with a lust thickened voice, "Looks like I have the great assassin under my power."

"N-not as much as you might think." Jaze gasped, lunging up and gently forcing Evelyn onto her back. His hips were now between her legs, with the tip of his hard shaft grazing her wet sex. His arms wrapped around his love's back, and he slowly pushed his way into her tightly clenching tunnel. Her eyes flew wide and she took great pulls of air through her mouth as he began to slowly move inside her.

The Captain laid himself across his lover's chest, the speed of his thrusts gaining momentum and causing them both to groan with satisfaction. Her arms slipped around his back and pulled her body up into his chest, adding the sensation of smooth flesh grinding over flesh to the feelings coursing through their bodies. The black-haired soldier dropped his hands around his lover's waist; he watched her eyes squeeze closed and her face scrunch up with the bliss filling her body. The young man felt a hand leave his back and travel down their entwined bodies to stroke her button vigorously, making her gasp and moan into his chest as he continued plunging into her soft, wet folds.

"Nooooo…" Evelyn whined, "Not yet, not yet!" Jaze could feel her tunnel clenching around his hardness, close to her peak. With a quick, smooth movement, he rolled onto his back and managed to spin her around on his shaft until she was facing away from him and leaning back. Her hands fell back to his chest to prop herself up, her knees on the rooftop beneath them. The silver-eyed man's hand replaced hers at her clit, while the other went up to teasingly stroke and pinch a soft breast.

With a deep, throaty groan, the young woman began to ride his rod, moving slowly up to be met with a thrust on her way down. The Captain knew this was her favorite position, and could feel the desire flare inside her almost instantly. She began to quake with ecstasy, and her walls were clamping down on his hardness. The woman could no longer move as her orgasm built, and the dark-haired soldier took over. His thrusts became more powerful and faster while his hand was a blur at her nub, and he could feel her tightening with every movement.

"Pleeeeease," the redhead begged, "Not yet! Oh God, not yet. Aaaahhh!" With one last scream of pleasure, she shuddered as her orgasm burst on her and shattered her mind. Her chest thrust out and her hips slammed down to her love's, wanting his full length inside her as she peaked. Jaze stayed buried inside her while she rode the wave of her climax. When she started to settle down, he picked his thrusts back up and felt his own finish building. His love continued to moan softly from the added sensations pulsing in her, and her spasms around his shaft quickly drove the young Captain to the edge.

With a loud, longing cry he reached his own peak. His seed burst from the end of his shaft in thick spurts, and he heard of soft coo of satisfaction escape his lover's lips. He felt drained; his body shuddering from the after effects of his powerful climax. Neither of the lovers were able to move and stayed still save for the shudders. When she had finally recovered use of her body, Evelyn fell off his softening sex and lay beside him. One of her legs wrapped around his hips while and an arm fell across his chest.

The young woman laughed throatily and gently slapped his arm, "You ass, you made me forget why I came up here."

Jaze brought an arm behind her neck and hugged her close, his lips brushing the her forehead in a loving kiss, "Glad to help you forget for a moment."

"I came up here when I learned where we were going next." she purred contentedly, her eyes threatening sleep.

"Oh? And where's that?"

"Mmm? Oh," She gave her head a brief shake, "Right, after a few days here to be sure this city is clean we are being sent to Vaseti."

The assassin's face contorted with "But I thought Vaseti was clean? Not a Cye attack there in, well, ever."

"Orders came down from Admiral Gaston. He said that he wanted our squad to go there and meet with a number of other reinforcements."

"Now I get it." The Captain rolled onto his side to whisper softly, "You know, Vaseti is supposed to have some of the most beautiful crystal caves. Maybe we could get some time off and take a tour, just the two of us. Would you like that?"

Exhaustion claimed the young redhead as she whispered back, "I would love it…"

He thought about the ring in its little velvet box sitting not far away in the pocket of his pants. He briefly considered giving her the beautiful band, but discarded the notion. _On top of a roof, and a little drunk to boot, is not a romantic enough place._ Jaze thought tiredly, _I'll do it in the caves. Yeah, that'll be nice; I'll do it on Vaseti…_


	8. One Stormy Night

The sky above the hamlet of Ponyville roiled with dark, angry clouds, hinting at the brewing storm. The residents of the small town were rushing about to prepare for the weather's wrath: some were placing sandbags in potentially floodable areas, and others were securing roof shingles or lawn ornaments. Everyone was doing something to ready for the torrential rains and wind to come, and Jaze was no exception. Working under Applejack's guidance, he moved from tree to tree, climbing into the branches checking each one for breakage while pulling down any that may come loose in the air's wicked grasp.

The wind began to pick up, spurring the residents to work faster. The human jogged from tree to tree in his assigned area, quickly yanking down loose branches and tossing them to an earth pony with a basket to hold the fallen limbs. As he moved between the trees, the farmpony came up behind him, double-checking that no hazardous branches had been missed in the haste.

As they neared completion, the first drops of bitterly cold rain began to fall. The locals somehow managed to work even faster, but the thunderheads were moving with almost spiteful purpose, determined to catch the scurrying ponies in their fury. Lightning spread across the sky in white hot cracks, and an explosion of thunder made more than a few of the workers jump and cry out in surprise.

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack yelled angrily after the thunder died out, "What's the weather team doin'? That storm ain't supposed t' be here fer almost an hour!"

As if summoned by the orange mare's shout, several pegasi led by a cyan, rainbow maned mare flew out of the storm and made a beeline for the frantically working ponies. The pegasus leader banked towards the orange mare on the ground. When she landed, the ground workers could see the sweat beading on her forehead and her chest heaving for breath.

Before anypony could ask, Rainbow Dash managed to say between breaths, "Storm, got, away from us." When she had finally caught her breath, she turned her friend with a confused look, "Never had a storm do that before. What the hoof's goin' on?"

The wind began to howl and the farmer had to yell to be heard, "Ah was hopin' ya could tell me!"

"Not a clue as to what's happening." the cyan mare yelled back, "But we need to haul rump and get outta this, it's gonna be BIG! And it's nearly here!"

"Shoot. Ah ain't got time to git back t' the farm."

"You can come home with us." Jaze suddenly called out, Trixie now standing beside him after helping with securing shingles, "It's a lot closer."

The azure mare nodded, "Yes, please come home with us Applejack."

"That's right neighborly'a y'all. Ah'll take ya up on that."

"Whatever you're gonna do is fine, let's just get the hay outta here!" Yelled the rainbow-maned Pegasus, her words punctuated with worry. With nervous glances to the dark sky above, the ponies bolted for their homes or the homes of friends if theirs was too far.

Jaze, Trixie, and Applejack sprinted for the little cottage near the forest, the stout earth pony in the lead. Lightning crashed nearly constantly as the three ran from the gathering tempest, the wind dragging at their bodies with terrifying strength. Every step was a fight against the elements, and then the sky opened up and let forth a deluge of cold, stinging rain which quickly soaked them all and froze them to the bone.

They winced from the icy spray and pushed harder against the wind to make it to the small house, the lights in its windows swimming in front of them and shining invitingly. A bright bolt lit the darkness, catching the scene in a brief flash of light before thunder shook the ground with its loud crash.

A tall form blew past the orange mare in front with a yelp and rushed for the door, wrenching it open as soon as it reached the portal. It was Jaze, who waved to the still-running ponies, frantically beckoning them towards the door as he held it open. The two mares dug into the rain-mudded earth and flew towards the door, desperate for the warmth and safety it offered. As soon as they were through, the human slammed the door shut against the elements, and the sounds of nature's fury faded to a dull roar outside the walls.

XXX

The storm had been pounding the house for several hours, promising to last well into the morning. The shutters on the outside of the house banged in the high winds, while lightning and thunder shook the walls and caught the scene outside in a snapshot of brightness. The two mares tried to relax in the brightly-lit living room while listening to the powerful force of nature outside, while the third occupant of the small house busied himself in the kitchen making hot drinks to help warm their chilled bodies.

The silver-eyed human heard another loud bang from the shutters, knowing that there would be a lot of damage to repair when the weather finally abated. He raked some of his still-damp hair from his eyes and walked back into the living room where Trixie and Applejack lounged on the couch with the farmpony's lasso and hat on the back, a cup of hot, black coffee for each of them. After handing them their drinks, he sank down into the chair next to them with a sigh of relief, his eyes closing tiredly.

He felt a pair of eyes staring at him, and cracked open an eye to see the azure unicorn grinning bemusedly at him. He closed his eye again and asked, "What's on your mind, Trixie?"

"Just wondering why you screamed while we ran back to the house." The mare replied quietly. The human froze, his eyes shooting open as his face reddened. He could not bring himself to look at the smiling mare, and instead focused on the drink in his hand as he sipped it.

"Yeah," Applejack chimed in, "Ah was wonderin' that mahself. Why did ya git yerself all worked up?"

"N-no reason," he stammered, "none at all."

"Do not do that Jaze." The unicorn admonished, "Tell us, you are always telling us to share these things."

"I, uh, I don't…" He mumbled, the last few words trailing off in silence.

"Wha' was that? Couldn't hear ya."

"I said I don't like…" Again his voice petered out just short of a confession.

"Oh stop that Jaze and just tell us! I am dying to know!"

"I don't like storms, okay?!" The dark-haired man practically yelled, his face reddening further.

For several moments silence kept a firm grasp on the three in the living room, before the orange earth mare finally spoke up, "Ya don't like storms? But ya've been in 'em before. Ne'er thought it bothered ya that much."

"Yes, Applejack is right. What is different this time?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "the other storms weren't this bad, and I wasn't caught out in them."

"Aaaaawwwww." Trixie cooed, as if she were talking to a baby, "Is widdle Jazer afwaid of stowms?"

"Yeah, widdle Jazer is." The human said with a roll of his eyes, "It comes from being a street-rat, I guess."

"Whaddya mean, street-rat?" The country pony interjected.

"I mean that I didn't have a home as a kid, and I had nowhere I could go to get out of the weather." His silver eyes glazed over as memories broke on his mind in waves, "For a couple years I didn't have any real shelter, only something like an awning or a building I could sneak into. Storms were rare, since I lived in a desert, but when they came they were wild and dangerous. There was always the very real chance I would get killed during a storm, and the cold and wet made me miserable." He shrugged, "Once I got to where I had a reliable place to get out of a storm I stopped being so terrified, but I still don't like them."

The unicorn set her mug on the small table in the center of the room and sat in the human's lap, a bright smile on her face and said with the same baby-voice, "Do not wowwy widdle Jazer; Twixie won't wet anyfing happen to you in de icky stowm."

"Oh yeah?" He wrapped the arm not holding his drink around her shoulders and gave her a light kiss, "Sounds good to me, but how do you plan on stopping nature?"

"I will find a way…" She whispered, planting another kiss on his lips. His lips curled in a tight smile as he set his cup aside, wrapped her in a tight hug, and pressed his lips firmly to hers. He felt her hooves slip around him to rub his back as she melted into his grip, her eyes closing happily.

The farmpony felt her stomach roil and her face flush with jealousy, and had to turn away from the loving couple in the chair. Her feelings caught her by surprise, and made her feel more than a little sick. What're ya thinking, ya silly pony? Applejack berated herself silently, he ain't yers. Ya got no right t' feel like tha'. She shook her head, shot to her hooves, and cried out, "Ah'm goin' t' bed. Where'm Ah sleepin'?"

The kissing pair started, having forgotten about their guest for a moment. Trixie blushed, and quickly replied, "You can take my room. Down the hall, it is the first door on the left."

"Thanks again y'all. It was right kindly a ya t' take me in fer the night." The apple-farmer left the room and quickly made her way to her room for the night. She gave the door an easy kick to shut it then threw herself onto the bed without bothering to turn on a light, wrapping her forelegs around the soft pillow and burying her face in its billowing rolls.

She turned her thoughts over in her mind, searching her soul for the reason she felt that sickening flare of envy. The scene flooded her mind again, and once more the resentment unsettled her stomach. Tears of confusion poured from her green eyes to soak her pillow as she failed to understand her sudden feelings. When that failed, she brought her hoof down on the soft mattress in a frustrated punch, repeating the act several times as frustration turned to anger at both the couple in the living room, and herself.

"What the hay is wrong with ya, girl?" The pony growled with her face still buried, "Ya never been like this before, so why now?" As she lay there, mulling things over, a thought occurred to her, "Is it 'cause Ah don't have mah own coltfriend to kiss and cuddle? Tha's gotta be it, she's jus' got sumthin Ah want and've never had."

Her tears began to die out as she realized what had her frustrated, "It's more than jus' spring, too. Trixie's got a stallion to hold 'er an' talk with an' share her dreams and fears with. An' Ah don't have that, an' Ah've never had that 'cause Ah've been too busy with the farm an' mah family." A watery smile graced her face, and she thought bemusedly, "Would be nice to have an extra pair a hooves round the place though. Sure would help out a lot. Heh, maybe Ah should start lookin'." At the thought of finding a special somepony, the mare suddenly felt her desire flare up, momentarily forgotten due to the storm's strangeness and her own mixed up feelings.

"Not now ya stupid body!" the farmer groaned, "Why ya gotta make yerself such a pain in the rump?" Her body ignored her frustration and continued to churn, nature demanding to take its course and making her resign herself to another sleepless night. The sound of a door closing made her jump, and she realized that it must have been Jaze and Trixie going to bed.

She yawned, exhaustion over taking her. She tried to settle into the unfamiliar bed and get comfortable, but she missed her bed and the way it had formed to her body over the years. Despite the new mattress, and her own desires, the young mare felt sleep settle over her quickly and let her slip into a sweet oblivion.

XXX

The storm continued to rage, and it tore the sleeping pony from her dreams with a sudden peal of thunder. She groggily cast her eyes about the dark room, looking for some indication of how long she had been out. Judging by how she felt, it could not have been more than an hour that she had walked about in dreamland.

Her throat felt scratchy and dry, and she disentangled herself from the sheets with a sigh. As quietly as she could she moved towards the kitchen of the little house, intent on quenching the sudden thirst that was plaguing her. Everything was dark and quite, and she clumsily bumped into a few walls in the strange house on her way to the kitchen.

Once she arrived, she had to search the shelves for a glass, and as soon as she had one she opened the faucet on the sink and filled it. She brought the cool liquid to her lips, letting it slide down her raw throat and soothe the sore dryness. With a sigh of relief, she dropped the glass into the sink and started making her way back to her room to salvage a night's sleep.

As the orange mare moved through the hall, the sound of girlish giggles caught her ear. Pausing to listen, she heard voices talking just too softly to hear. She looked towards the door to her hosts' room, running her hoof through her blonde mane while she tried to decide what to do. She heard another giggle, and what sounded like her name followed by a shushing noise. Curiosity overcoming her, she stepped up to the door and placed her ear on it to listen.

"I do not care if we wake her." Trixie giggled, though her voice was somewhat lower, "She would just love to join us anyway." The obvious desire in the unicorn's voice made Applejack's own need rear up and she could not tear her ear from the door.

Jaze's deeper laugh rang out, and he whispered, "I bet she would. But I like to think we're trying to hide." The farmer could hear the sound of kissing, that slowly changed note and became mixed with the sound of soft moans as well as soft shuffling noises.

"Oh, you know I love that." The unicorn's voice became husky with passion, "Mmm, please go lower?"

"Hey, do you know what I love?" The human whispered conspiratorially.

"What's that?" Their voices had dropped almost too low to hear, and Applejack had to press hard against the door to hear.

"I love knowing that right now, at this very moment, there is somepony listening in on us."

It took a moment for the statement to register in the farmer's mind, and by then it was too late. The door swung open to reveal the couple laying half covered by their bed spread, Jaze's hand still softly glowing from using his magic. With an emphatic wave, the pair beckoned her to move closer. The orange pony felt a pit form in her stomach as she stepped nearer to the bed, fully expecting to be yelled at and knowing she deserved it.

But the smile on Trixie's face said she had something else in mind, "Do you like spying on us? Because this is the second time we have caught you at it."

"Ah-Ah don' think tha'…" the farmpony stammered nervously, her face turning an adorable red underneath her coat.

Jaze rushed to the fumbling mare's defense with a smile, "Oh come on, Trixie. You've been saying you wouldn't mind her joining us again soon."

It was the azure pony's turn to flush with embarrassment, "Yes, well, I, that is…" She let out a quick huff, "Fine, I admit it. But," she leaned close to the other mare, "spying is still wrong. I think she needs to be punished, again." A thought crossed her mind, and an unnerving grin spread across her lips, "I have an idea; wait here for me. Jaze, keep her here."

With that she left the room, practically running down the hall to disappear into the darkness of the house. The human stared after her with confusion, wondering what she had in mind. It did not take long to find out, as the magician was quick to return with the lasso from the couch, and a chair from the kitchen. After positioning the chair just out of reach from the bed, Trixie looked at her friend and commanded, "Sit."

Applejack complied without argument, and as soon as her rump hit the chair, she found the rope coiling around her limbs, binding them in place. Her forelegs were pulled behind her back, making her chest thrust forward, and her hind legs were tied so they fell open to reveal her sex, already beginning to dampen with the realization of what was happening. The blue mare tied a quick release within easy reach of the other pony's mouth, checked that the ropes were secure and gave the bound mare a tight-lipped smile, "Let's play a game. You win, and we will do any three things you want. Lose, and you are ours for the night. Sound fair?"

The orange pony nodded timidly, "Ah reckon so."

"Okay, the game is simple." The unicorn slipped onto the bed next to Jaze, throwing away the covers to reveal his unclothed form, before explaining, "Since it seems you like to watch, that is what you will do, watch. You will sit there and watch us, and you can join any time you like. But if you join before I come, you lose. Simple enough, right?"

"Sure is, but why d' Ah have to be tied up?" the farmer asked confusedly.

The other giggled, "Because you look sexy like that." She turned to the human and smiled, "Let's give her a good show, you know I hate losing."

The ex-soldier smiled, "As you wish, my dear." He rolled his body over hers, propping himself up with an arm to either side of her head. His lips locked to hers in a passionate kiss as her forelegs wrapped around his back. She ground her body against his, desire filling her mind and guiding her hind-leg up his inner thigh. Her blue lips spread in a smile as he gasped and gave a small shudder as her hoof roamed between his legs.

He pulled away slightly to smile down at his love and whisper, "So that's what you want." His lips moved down to her neck, bringing a deep sigh from her lips as her body relaxed onto the bed.

"Oh," the azure mare moaned and fixed Applejack with an alluring stare, "Why not join us? I know you want to, I can see it. Just give in, and join us." The farmer felt her body yearning to be touched, and every thought in her mind screamed at her to join them. She wanted nothing more than to give in to her desire, even if it meant losing.

The thought of losing made her steel herself and force down her desire. She looked to the unicorn laying on the bed and gave a confident smirk, "Yer gonna hafta do better then that."

Trixie gave a wink, "I think we can do that." She quickly rolled, throwing the surprised assassin to his back and coming to rest on top of him. The pony's tongue lolled out of her mouth and pressed to the exposed flesh of his neck. A gasp shuddered from his lips as she slowly dragged her tongue down his chest, following the curves of his hard muscles down to his hardening manhood.

The mare gave a lascivious smile and pressed her tongue to the base of his shaft, slowly running it up to the tip of his knob. She kept her tongue pressed to his flesh and bobbed her head to run along the tip of the sensitive rod while her hooves quickly stroked his length, making the human shudder with delight. The unicorn shot a quick, lust-filled look to the bound earth pony and quickly dropped her mouth around the hard shaft. The silver-eyed man's eyes widened and a throaty groan escaped his lips as the azure mare bobbed her head, working him with her lips and tongue.

She could feel him throbbing in her mouth and knew that he was already close to the end of his endurance. Her eyes showed her smile as she dragged her lips back up his member, swirling her tongue around it tip as it passed through her tightly pursed lips. She gave the hard flesh a kiss and smiled to her lover, "Not yet; we are not even close to done."

In response, the silver-eyed human lifted her up and set her on the bed underneath him. He slowly kissed his way down her body, his hand moving to massage her thigh. His mouth paused at her stomach, continuing to brush his lips against her soft fur as his hand took its time to make its way to the wetness between her legs.

The human's hand softly stroked her sex, forcing her purple eyes shut and a gasp past her lips. He circled a finger around her stiffening clit, using the others to stroke her nether lips. Her breathing quickened as her arousal rose, and her nectar began flowing out onto his hand as he continued the slow strokes. Every breath was a pant for the randy mare, and the man finally let his tongue slip down to replace his finger at her pearl.

As his tongue flicked across her little bud, her back arched into the air and her hoof tried to force his head down. The human painstakingly slid a pair of fingers into his lover's soaked tunnel, dragging them along her inner walls as he pulled them out, only to push them back in. Her muscles clamped down on the invading digits, trying to hold them inside her. His lips pressed around her stiff nub and began sucking at it while his tongue flitted across the sensitive bud and his fingers continued to move inside her.

The blue mare looked to her bound friend and bit back a groan to whisper, "This could be you. Please just give in, you know you want to. We will take good care of you." Applejack's marehood was on fire, aching to be touched like her friend. The farmpony bit her lip to stop her from triggering the quick release on the knots, though her body rocked against the restraints with yearning. The orange mare barely managed to shake her head, making her friend sigh, "You are a stubborn pony."

Jaze redoubled his efforts, well aware of the mare watching him and determined to give her a good show. He searched inside his lover, striking all of her most sensitive spots while his mouth continued to work her little nub. Every pant and gasp drove him on, and soon he forgot about putting on a show and just strove to make his mare keep moaning like that.

"Jaaaaaaaaaze," the magician mare whimpered, "please slow down, I will not be able to hold out if you keep this going." His silver eyes flicked to hers with a smile gracing them, and he removed his fingers and mouth, giving her cause to sigh with relief. A sigh that quickly turned to another gasp of pleasure as his mouth closed over her marehood, his tongue driving into her with reckless abandon. She felt the human's powerful tongue work its way inside her and nearly lost herself to the sensation.

He continued to attack her dripping folds with his tongue, and her legs slowly rose towards her chest in passion as her climax neared. Her pleas for him to slow down fell on deaf ears as he continued to work her with everything he had. The familiar pressure began to build, and her petitions changed to shouts of pure bliss as her orgasm broke on her mind.

His tongue withdrew from her tunnel as her nectar splashed into his mouth and her furred thighs clamped around his head. He kept his mouth around her spasming sex while she rode the waves of her climax, his tongue darting out to lap at her folds every so often. Her eyes were cinched shut from the sweet bliss and her breath came in short gasps.

Finally, she was able to calm down enough to glare at the human between her legs, who only smiled and gave her a roguish wink. Her purple eyes turned to the mare still bound to the chair, the orange pony shuddering with the sight before her and her nether lips already parted with desire. The two mares locked eyes for a moment, and the azure unicorn realized she had lost when a look of triumph spread across the other's face. With a resigned sigh, her horn glowed and undid the other's restraints.

Applejack sighed with relief as her bindings were That mareyan, raibowi flew out of the storm and made a beeline for the frantically working come lose and hurtreleased and she could finally join the pair on the bed. Hands and hooves practically pulled her onto the mattress, where she was quickly wrapped into tight, sensual hugs and squeezed between the two lovers. Jaze's naked form was pressed tight against her back with his arms wrapped around her hips, while Trixie had her forelegs around her orange neck from the front. Hands caressed the tight muscles of her trim stomach, sending small thrills of pleasure through her bones as they stroked her fur. Being held so tenderly only made the farmpony's desires grow, and the gentle strokes were not helping the situation between her legs.

Trixie, her face still flushed and sweating, gave the rodeo pony a sultry smile and purred, "You won," her beautiful purple eyes glared at the man over an orange shoulder, "even if you had a lot of help. As we promised, you have three wishes. Tell us what you want us to do," she leaned forward to softly kiss the farmpony's nose, "and we will do the best we can to make this a night to remember."

"Alrigh' then." the flushed earth mare drawled. Her mind, consumed with desire, flitted about its darker corners for anything that she normally might not get the pair to do. The hands on her belly made it hard to concentrate, and from their motions and the look in the unicorn's eyes she could tell the lovers were getting impatient.

Her thoughts turned back to her deepest desires, one in particular jumping to mind. Her cheeks were stained a bright red as the fantasy played out in her head. She cast a nervous glance to the unicorn watching her intently, wondering how the lovely azure mare would react to the thoughts playing out behind her green eyes. She tried several times to say her lust fueled desire, but every time her mouth dried up and a lump formed in her throat.

"I see you have something on your mind," the lusty blue unicorn murmured, "and it must be naughty with how red you are. So let us hear it, I am all sorts of curious!"

"Ah was thinkin'…" Applejack started, but her voice trailed off before she could finish and her face reddened further, "Ya know what, never mind. Ah'll think of something else."

Trixie's hoof came up to stroke the side of the earth pony's face as she whispered, "That is not nice. You cannot just raise somepony's curiosity and then say 'never mind'. You must tell us, now."

Jaze leaned close to her ear to breathe, "Yeah, if you don't tell us, I'll need to do some… Interrogating."

"Naw, it was a stupid idea, anyways. Ah'll find a new one."

"That's not what we said." His hand suddenly slid down her stomach to the dampness between her legs, a couple fingers slipping between her nether lips as he began to stroke her sex. The farmpony's breathing quickened, and his other hand trailed its way up her heaving chest to catch a sensitive ear between thumb and forefinger. The human started massaging her ear, the ministrations of his hands on her body making her desire build. She was already so close, her mouth hanging open from the pleasure assaulting her senses, and he was only making it worse. Suddenly, the unicorn in front of her lunged forward and thrust a tongue into her open mouth before locking them together at the lips.

The earth pony's tongue was teased into the other's mouth, where the randy unicorn sucked on the invader lovingly. Her strong legs quivered from the finger leisurely stroking her burning marehood, but once more they would not finish her off. Any time she got close, the hand would pull away and let her calm down before starting over again. After several minutes of the attention bombarding her mind, the man whispered, "Are you going to tell us now?"

She nodded a vigorous yes, and the azure pony let her pull way to speak. "Ah, well, Ah…" The orange mare swallowed the lump in her throat and blurted, "Ah always wanted t' know what it would be like t' be rutted by a unicorn's horn. Ah saw some ponies doin' it in a few a the magazines left behind by seasonal workers on the farm, an' they looked so hot an' like they were havin' so much fun, Ah jus' wanted to know what it was like." Realizing she was babbling, she forced her mouth closed to await her lovers' reactions.

Silence followed her revelation, and she worried she disgusted the pair loving her. She closed her eyes and wait for them to let loose and berate her for such a perverse thought. A hoof stroked her face once more, and she opened her eyes to see Trixie grinning lustily. She felt lips brush her nose again before the unicorn said with a smirk, "I did not know you were so kinky, Applejack." She looked to Jaze with an almost scary smile, "You heard her, hold her for me."

"Ah don't, WHOA!" The orange pony yelled as she felt herself be swiftly moved into a new position. She was now on her back, still with her back pressed to Jaze, with his hands gently opening her sticky folds to the unicorn's wanting gaze.

"You are already soaked," the magician remarked, "but I need a little help first." She brought her head near the workpony's face, a fore-leg to either side of her body and her horn brushing her lips, and asked, "Please get it nice and wet for me?"

Applejack wore a confused look for a moment before comprehension flooded her face. She quickly took the shaft of horn into her mouth, running her lips down the hard bone almost to the base. Her tongue worked furiously to coat the horn as best she could, and moans started coming up the from the other mare's throat. The farmpony bobbed her head along the length of the horn to ensure she hit every inch of it, feeling the spirals slide past her lips and wondering how they would feel sliding into her nether regions. The thought made her blush in spite of herself, and she felt the heat between her legs.

Trixie pulled away, her horn glistening wetly, and panted, "If you keep that up, I will not be able to last." She knelt down and ran the shaft of bone along the orange mare's parted lips, making the farmpony jump, before gradually sliding it into her warm, grasping depths. Jaze moved one hand to begin softly stroking her pleasure button while the other went to her chest and pulled her tight against his body.

The earth mare gasped as the horn slowly slid past her dripping lips, the spirals on its length adding a nice friction as it pushed its way deeper into her tunnel. She could hear her lover panting from the sensations gripping her sensitive horn; her own breathing started to quicken as the unicorn between her legs withdrew the shaft before sliding it back into her aching depths.

As the azure pony began to thrust her head forward in earnest, the orange earth mare noticed a change. The shaft spreading her was heating up, and she could feel what had to be some form of magic coursing through the bone and sending shocks of pleasure flickering through her inner walls. The magical pulses were accompanied by cries of pleasure from the two mares, and each could feel her peak fast approaching.

"You are so tight…" Trixie moaned pitifully, "Cannot hold, going to… AH AAAAHHH!" Her voice broke into a scream of ecstasy, and Applejack felt a sudden heat fill her, almost immediately followed by a surge of pure, raw pleasure. Her orgasm hit with a force that tore the breath from her lungs, and all she could do was push her hips towards the hand and horn while she rode the waves of hot bliss that spread from between her legs.

The exhausted, azure pony withdrew her horn from the other mare's still-clenching depths, and crawled up her friend's body to grasp the farmpony in a tight hug. The orange earth pony looked to the unicorn's horn, glistening with wetness, and could not resist licking it clean, much to the other's satisfaction. The magician moaned softly as her friend gently rolled her tongue across the shaft of hard bone until all the sticky, wet nectar was gone.

Purple eyes closed contentedly as their owner asked, "So, what next?"

Applejack's eyes flitted around the room, looking for something to spark an idea. Her green orbs swept across all the mundane items in the room until at last they fell upon her discarded rope. She could feel the human at her back stirring with desire; his hard shaft was trapped between their bodies and she could feel it twitch with every move that she made as his arms continued to caress her. As she looked at the rope, an idea began to take form in her mind.

"How bout we have ourselves a little fun?" The farmer asked coyly, reaching out to take hold of the rope.

"What do you have in mind?" Trixie asked quietly, her curious eyes fixed on the length of cord.

"Ah was thinkin' that havin' mah stallion be tied down while Ah had mah fun with him would be a hoot."

The arms around the orange mare's body suddenly went stiff with realization, and their owner stammered out, "W-what're you talking about?"

The unicorn giggled at his obvious discomfort and breathed, "Well, you were the one that worked so hard to give her these three wishes, now would be a bad time to back out."

"B-but…!" Before the human could finish his stammered protest, the green-eyed pony turned and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss, surprising both him and his love.

She broke the kiss and gave him a small smile, "C'mon Jaze, ya agreed to this too. Ya ain't gonna go back on yer word, right?" She failed to hold in a small laugh as she said, "Don't ya worry; Ah ain't gonna hurt ya none."

Before he could utter another protest, the pair of mares quickly used the rope to bind his arms together at the wrists, and his legs at the ankles with a length of rope connecting the two knots. Despite the glare in his eyes, his manhood still stood proudly away from his body in anticipation, to the delight of the ponies.

Applejack had to force herself not to attack his body with the need that had built up inside her, and instead leaned forward to give his shaft a long, slow lick. The way he jumped at her touch made her body tingle with delight. She continued running her tongue along his hard length, teasing the man until his staff was throbbing with desire. The farmer brought her tongue to the very tip of his rod, swirling her muscle around once before running her lips lightly down its side.

Finally, she could not hold back anymore, and climbed on top of her lover. She carefully positioned his hard member between her parted, soaked lips and gave him a quick grin before plunging herself onto his shaft. Her mouth hung open in lust as the hard flesh spread her apart, reaching deep within her to spread warmth through her whole body. She only had half of his rod inside her, but she wanted all of it. So she lifted her rump a little, and then forced it back down until she felt his hips bump into hers. Overwhelmed by the sweet feeling of a stallion inside her, the orange mare paused for a moment, only able to gently rock her hips a little.

Jaze groaned deeply from having his manhood buried so quickly. Her walls clamped around him like a vice, milking his hardness and trying to pull him deeper inside. The orange mare finally recovered enough to lean down and give him a passionate kiss, and her hooves went to the sides of his head to hold him in place as her tongue explored his mouth. He forced his body to relax and give in to the mare atop him, as there was nothing he could do anyway. He even let his tongue slide past hers to begin probing her mouth as well, sliding over and around her tongue in a passionate embrace.

The orange mare pulled away and said with a grin, "Ya better give me a good ride, pardner."

The human could not muster a response before she began to ride his member; she pulled herself nearly off of him before slamming back down to his hips, her mouth hanging open to pant as the hard shaft of flesh spread her wide and reached deep into her. Her hooves pressed into his chest to give her better leverage, and all the dark-haired man could do was groan happily as she continued to use him like a living toy.

Trixie watched her friend ride her love and could not help but bring a hoof down to rub at her dripping folds as she lay on her side to watch. One leg slowly rose into the air as the unicorn's passion slowly built to a fever pitch, spreading through her body. She watched her love's face twist with pleasure, and saw a similar expression on the orange pony's face; the azure mare could not help but rub her hoof faster into her marehood as the rutting pair's groans of pleasure rose to fill the room. A small whimper of desire passed her lips as she continued to tease her stiff bud and run her hoof along her damp nether lips.

Seeing the unicorn mare's frustration, Applejack quickly remarked, "Ya know, Ah think that he's makin' too much noise. Why don't ya find a way to keep him quiet?" The farmer gave a pointed glance to the other mare's soaked sex and then the human's lips, giving a wink.

The unicorn took the hint and positioned herself over the human's mouth, slowly lowering her marehood towards the hot breaths that came from him in short pants. As soon as her parted lips touched his face, the human eagerly began attacking her sex. His tongue roamed across her folds, lapping up all the nectar that had collected before diving into the source of the sweet liquid for more. His skilled tongue was quick to bring her to the edge again, and the unicorn's eyes closed and her tongue fell out of her mouth as she tried to keep herself under control. A pair of lips closed around the exposed tongue, sucking into the owner's mouth until their lips touched in a kiss. Her purple eyes shot open to see a pair of green pools staring back her with an obvious grin. A hoof went around to the back of her head and pulled her into the kiss, and the magician let herself relax into the other, even bringing her hooves around the other's neck in a warm embrace.

The storm seemed linked to their lust, as its fury built along with their passion. Trixie felt another orgasm rock her mind from her lover's skilled tongue, and she broke her kiss to howl her pleasure to the sky before sliding onto the bed in an exhausted heap. Applejack's own climax was near and she was eager to achieve her peak. Her rump rose and fell on his member faster and harder, slamming his entire length into her vice-like tunnel. The sensations gripping his shaft proved too much, and the dark-haired assassin gritted his teeth as he reached the end of his endurance, his hot seed spraying deep into the orange mare in thick spurts.

The spreading warmth inside her marehood triggered the farmer's own climax. She let out a high scream of pleasure as she clamped down on the invading shaft, trying to milk it for all it would give her. She could feel the human jerking against his restraints as his climax made him groan and shudder. Finally, the spent mare rolled off her lover and let the unicorn use her magic to untie his bonds and toss them aside.

Jaze rolled over and let the content apple-farmer snuggle into his chest while he massaged his wrists at the creases formed from the tight ropes. The young mare's soft breath on his bare skin was soothing as the three lay still and listened to the sound of the storm raging outside, albeit with slightly abated force. He reached around the earth mare and pulled her close as the unicorn snuggled in closer as well, their bodies pressed together to feel each other's warmth.

Trixie heaved a satisfied sigh and leaned in to whisper, "So what's your third wish?"

Applejack, her eyes cloudy with sleep, mumbled, "Wha'? Oh, right. Ah reckon that Ah'm gonna keep that saved up fer later, if ya don' mind."

"I don't," Jaze answered before pointing to the azure mare with one finger, "but don't you think I'll forget you tying me up; I'm going to get you back for that."

"Hm… We will see about that." The unicorn murmured, quickly succumbing to exhaustion. The ex-soldier listened to the soft snores of the two ponies as they fell asleep as well as the pounding of the rain on the shingled roof. The lightning and thunder seemed to have ceased; the sound of wind and rain blasting the house slowly lulled the soldier into a deep, peaceful slumber.


	9. Generous Gift

Bright sunshine filled the room and caused a bundle of blankets to stir atop a messed bed. A silvery-maned head managed to force out of the blankets and into the welcoming sunlight. Her only reaction was to groan at the thought of being awake; she tucked her head back beneath the bedspread in an attempt to block out the daylight. That is until the pleasant smell of cooking reached her nostrils.

The smell brought Trixie out of her blanket cocoon and into the warm morning light. It took her several tries to work out of the tightly wound bedspread and put her hooves on the floor. A yawn accompanied a glance out the window; the storm had long gone past their little cottage and in its wake the air had been left fresh and invigorating. It was obviously late morning, and the young mare decided that she may as well see who was cooking.

She gave a quick toss of her head as she stretched in an attempt to get her mane to settle down, but the unruly silvery hair remained tangled and flat against the side of her neck. Even a stern glare didn't make her mane take its usual shape, and the pale strands continued to laze away the morning. Deciding to punish her disorderly mane with a vigorous scrubbing later, the unicorn made her way down the dimly lit hall to the kitchen.

Standing in front of the stove was Jaze; a pair of simple, dark pants clothed his legs while he was exposed from the waist up. A sizzling sound emanated from the stove, and now the smell of a hearty breakfast was filling the air enough to make the pony's mouth water. Before she could so much as say a word, the dark-haired human turned and gave her a cheerful smile.

"Morning beautiful, how'd you like some breakfast?" the ex-soldier asked in a voice to match his smile, "We've got soy bacon, hash browns, and scrambled eggs." A wince accompanied his last, and he asked, "Eggs are okay right?"

Trixie gave a thankful smile and assured, "Of course; we use eggs for cooking quite often, do we not?"

"I guess so," he replied sheepishly before piling a bit of everything onto a plate and setting it on the table. Another plate just as full as the first joined it on the table, which had a large pitcher full of orange juice in the center of it along with a pair of drinking glasses and a bowl of freshly picked apples.

Jaze took a seat and patted the one next to him, "Come on, let's eat before it gets cold."

The steaming food was tempting, and she could feel her stomach grumbling, but the unicorn looked around briefly and asked, "Where is Applejack?"

"She had to go home," he answered quickly as he picked up his fork, "said something about having to do damage control after the storm." The fork flashed out and scooped up a bit of fluffy egg. Almost before Trixie could see, the morsel disappeared into the human's mouth. A lopsided grin adorned his face as he swallowed and added, "I can see you're hungry, so eat up. We've got a good bit of work to do ourselves."

Growling emanated from her stomach and made the pony's face flush embarrassedly. She gave a nod and sat in the chair that had been pulled around to the same side as Jaze's. Her fork levitated in a field of light blue magic and begun bringing food to her mouth. The silver-eyed man next to her poured a glass of juice and set it next to her plate before getting himself one and taking a quick swig. She followed suit and let the tangy-sweet beverage wash down the food.

"Not bad," she commented, "but why did you go to this much trouble?"

A finger under her chin turned her head to the side and his lips pressed to hers in a tender kiss. He broke the connection and pulled back just a hair so he could give a soft smile and ask, "Do I need a reason to cook for one of the most kindest," His lips touched hers for a brief moment, "Smartest," Again he caressed her lovingly, "Most beautiful creatures I've ever met."

Bright crimson patches appeared under the fur on her cheeks at the praise. A foreleg slipped around his neck in a tight hug as she whispered back with a cautious grin, "Oh really, what are you trying to butter me up for?"

"Why must there be an ulterior motive for me to show my affections?" he fired back playfully as a single finger delicately traced the outline of her ear. He gave a boyish smirk and added, "And every word I said was true. Would you rather I lied to you?"

"No, you may continue to tell me how great I am."

The former soldier's tone was lightheartedly sarcastic, "Did I mention she's modest too?"

"She must be great, she snagged a good stallion." Trixie's hoof trailed along his jaw until it reached his chin, "He's sweet, caring, understanding, and thoughtful." Her eyes went to the almost forgotten food on the table, "And not a bad cook either."

"Oh, not _bad_." he teased, "So it's not good either."

"You were being honest; I assumed you wanted the same from me." She gave him a joking grin and added, "There's a lot about you I wouldn't change, but your cooking could use just a bit of work."

"Then you won't mind if I ate your share." Jaze grabbed her plate and acted like he was about to gulp down all the food. Before he could so much as touch his fork to the plate a magical field surrounded it and blocked all his attempts to breach it.

The azure mare gave a confident grin and spoke haughtily, "You are toying with a master magician youngling, learn your place."

"I guess that's lesson learned for me." He grinned and slid her plate back towards her, "But we need to eat up, or it will get cold and my cooking skill will be moot."

Trixie nodded and began to eat; enjoying the simple pleasure of having a meal cooked for her by someone she loved. She could feel him beside her, a comforting presence at her side. This was something she wouldn't have guessed she would have had even a year ago, back when she still traveled around in a wagon putting on shows for ponies of all ages. Regret washed over her for the years she had wasted.

They finished their meal in silence; a friendly, comforting silence that she wasn't too eager to break and neither, it seemed, was he. The only sound was the muted clink of metal on glass until both plates were clean, and after they had cleared the table and washed all the dishes the human led her into the living room.

Jaze lay down on the couch with one leg still on the ground and his back against the arm of the couch; the arm that was closest the back of the couch rose in an invitation. The young mare gladly took him on his offer and crawled under the arm and on top of him. His arm enfolded her and held her close while the other hand came up and began gently stroking her jaw. For the first time, she realized just how at home she felt.

A realization slowly dawned on the young mare. She looked around the small living room, her eyes passing multiple times over the human under her in spite of herself, and a small smile spread across her lips. Even with all the pain, despite the horrible things, here she was. Safe, happy, loved, and with more friends who loved her than she had ever dreamed. She had made it despite, no, because of all that had happened. This was her home now; every cruel joke, heckler, and setback she had dealt with as she had labored to make a name for herself as a traveling magician had led her here.

Trixie buried her face in Jaze's chest and wrapped her forelegs around his neck in a tight embrace. She could feel his heartbeat against her cheek, and the warmth of his skin against her fur set her at ease. Even the rise and fall of his chest from his slow breaths was comforting. The silver-maned pony turned her eyes up to his to whisper, "Thank you, for everything."

Confusion was etched on his face and he asked, "What do you mean, breakfast wasn't that hard."

The mare brought her head off his chest to get a better look at his face and saw his teasing smile. Her hoof struck his chest playfully as she berated jokingly, "That's not what I mean you fool, and you know it." She let her head fall back to his chest as she mumbled, "I meant thank you for everything, without you I could be…"

A finger to her lips silenced her, then traveled down to her chin and brought her head up again. His smile was still in place, though it had become less joking and more loving. Silver eyes practically sparkled as he said, "I think that you've got it wrong here, I should be thanking you."

"But…" She began before a quick shake of his head silenced her once more.

"Trixie, before I met you I couldn't find it in myself to care about anything." The silver pools took a haunted cast and seemed to look off into the distance. He fell silent as he looked back into his life, and for several minutes the only sound the young mare could hear was her love's soft breaths. When she felt like he wouldn't speak any more, he finally continued, "When Evelyn died, I did my best to shut down my emotions so I didn't have to accept it. I didn't want to believe that she died, maybe I couldn't. If I could ignore it, it'd be like it never happened."

A single tear rolled slowly down his cheek as his memories wrapped around him tightly, "When she died, I think I tried to as well. I didn't think I could live without her. Or I didn't want to, I'm not really sure." His arms tightened around her caringly, "But you and everyone else here helped drag me out of that. What I was doing was stagnating, you helped me heal. And for that, I thank you."

A hand went to the back of Trixie's head and cupped around her, pushing her down towards his chest. She allowed the hand to guide her and pressed her cheek back to the smooth flesh. She could see the trio of scars from the day they had first met. It amazed her once more that those small scars were the only trace of one of the most terrifying moments in her life, and yet another thing she had to thank him for. One hoof delicately traced the path of the scars as she thought about what he had said.

Her hoof paused as a thought struck her, and she quietly asked, "Jaze, what was she like?"

A warm smile graced the human's face as he brought up happier memories, "Evelyn was smart; maybe one of the smartest soldiers I knew and a brilliant tactician. She inspired people to follow her without hesitation, in part because she had such a friendly personality. She'd be the first to step in to stop an argument, and more often than not she'd defuse anyone's anger with her beautiful smile and easy manner."

Jaze's head tilted back against the couch and his eyes closed as more recollections came to the fore of his mind, "She was beautiful, and that made her all the more dangerous. Give all that to the most headstrong woman imaginable, and you'd have Evelyn. A better person and soldier I've yet to meet." Another tear rolled down his scarred cheek, "I miss her a lot; she'd have loved it here, where there's peace and people get along."

Trixie nodded knowingly, and she settled back against him. A sigh escaped the azure mare's lips as she nuzzled the scarred man's chest contentedly, "We should stay like this today; we have nowhere to go and nothing to do."

A grunt of laughter emanated from him that echoed along her cheek, and his voice was wishful as he answered, "If only if only, but I've got to get up on the roof and fix the damage from the storm. Don't want to risk letting the roof fall in.

She let out a frustrated groan into his chest, "Why did that foolish storm have to go and ruin what would have been a perfect day?"

"Because it wanted me to have to get off my rump and do something constructive."

Trixie's head rose up to glare dully at the ex-soldier until he suddenly went bright red with realization. His mouth flapped uselessly as he tried to find the words he needed, but as the seconds passed he only turned more crimson. Finally he managed to stammer, "T-that didn't come out quite right. Sounded a lot better in my head… I thought… I meant…"

The unicorn smirked and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "I know what you meant, my little space man."

Relief flooded his face with her understanding, "Good, because I'm not entirely sure what I meant." He let a sigh escape his lips, "But I think it is time to get up and get moving. Who knows? We may be able to salvage your perfect day if I can get done quick enough."

XXX

In the bright sunlight of the late morning, Jaze was on the roof of the little house. Loud thuds from a hammer and nails sounded intermittently. Trixie could just see him from where she was on the ground. He had told her he needed no help and that there was only room for one on the roof. So she busied herself tending to the small garden near the front of their house.

As she used her magic to careful pluck out the weeds that managed to grow despite constant care, jealous thoughts began to stir in her mind. No matter what tricks she tried to distract herself, her mind turned time and again to the scarred man's words. She could see his face as he remembered the dead woman he had loved. Even though she knew the woman was gone, and despite his assurances, the magician couldn't help but rail against the other object of Jaze's affection.

She snarled as she viciously yanked another cluster of weeds from the rich soil; she couldn't stand that her love still had feelings for this woman. Even knowing she was dead did nothing to assuage the azure unicorn's distaste. Another weed felt her boiling rage as it was savagely torn from its earthen home, but she knew that taking her frustration out on helpless plants wasn't going to help.

Deep, violet pools turned to the man toiling on the roof of their house. As she watched him bend and work, her anger cooled and turned to sadness. Knowing that he loved someone else made the pony feel second-rate, even if his other love was well in his past. She felt like he wasn't hers, and that she couldn't reach out to every part of him.

Bitter tears of frustration and sadness threatened to spill out across her cheeks, and she turned away lest he see her watery eyes. She wanted to ignore her feelings and go back to the mindless task of pulling weeds, trying to lose herself in the repetitive, dull task; she tried to convince herself that he only cared for her, but his words still haunted her thoughts.

A blotch of red at the corner of her vision caught her eye and she looked to where their mailbox stood next to the dirt track leading to their little cottage. The little red flag was raised to indicate mail awaiting somepony's attention. She gave the garden a quick glance to make sure it was free of weeds before trotting over to the box and pulling it open. Inside was a single letter addressed to her in a neat, tiny calligraphy. Her magic carefully slit the top of the envelop, pulled out a single, hoof-written note, and she read:

_Dearest Trixie,_

_After all the strenuous labor of yesterday, I believe another spa day is in order. Fluttershy will not be joining us again I'm afraid, as she needed to tend to her many creature friends still stirred up over last night's rouge storm. It would be just you and I giving us another chance to talk and share the latest news. If you wish to join me, meet me at Carousel Boutique at half past noon. We are going to receive the full treatment, and it is my treat. I do hope you will join me, as going alone is frightfully dull and everypony needs a good hooficure from time to time._

_With love, your friend, _

_Rarity._

"Who's it from?" Jaze called from the roof. Instead of answering, the mare magically floated the letter into his hands and beckoned for him to read. Silver eyes darted across the page as he studied the words. When he had finished, he looked over top of the letter and smiled, "I think you should go."

"But why?" Trixie asked quickly, "You said that we needed to work around the house."

"Correction," he stated, and he jumped down from the roof. He grimaced a bit at the landing before walking over to her with a smile, "You look stressed, and tired. You could do with the relaxation, and you can't say it wouldn't be nice to spend time with a friend."

"But you are here, working, while I am out relaxing. That is not very fair to you." the mare argued.

Before she could continue, a strong hand gripped her chin and guided her into a tender kiss as he knelt to meet it. He broke the kiss and smiled at her, "I don't mind, and you need this. Get away for a bit while I fix the roof, have a good time and don't worry about me."

She thought of all that had transpired before nodding, "Maybe a trip to the spa is exactly what I need. It certainly couldn't hurt."

XXX

Carousel Boutique practically shined in the afternoon light as Trixie approached it. It was, as ever, a proud testament to its owner's diligence and attention to detail. Not a single thing seemed out of place on the building or its surroundings, even from the storm that had rocked the hamlet the previous night. The multicolored, pastel walls beckoned everypony to come into the dressmaker's shop, where a multitude of colorful, stylish garments could be found.

The azure magician gently pushed open the door and stepped into the brightly lit shop as a bell tolled to announce her presence. To her right was a dais surrounded by a trio of mirrors to show a pony's every angle. On her other side was a few curtained off areas for ponies to try on a new dress before purchase. The center of the floor held a few mannequins garbed in the latest spring fashions. Past the fitting rooms in the far corner was an arch way leading to a set of stairs.

From the stairs, a melodious voice called out, "Be down in just a moment dearie!" Trixie waited patiently for the owner of the shop to make her way downstairs.

While she waited, the azure pony perused the dresses on display; everything about each was just as carefully maintained and planned out as the Boutique itself, and each was a masterpiece of the craft. Many had gems of many different hues sewn into the fabric, a process the fashionista had created, then perfected on her own, and she had yet to share the secret with anypony.

The sound of hooves drew Trixie's attention back to the stairs, where Rarity finally stepped from the arch way. The white unicorn looked to the pony in her shop and let an ecstatic smile split her face, "Oh good, you decided to come!" Her eyes practically sparkled with enthusiasm as she continued, "Oh this will be just what we need after that dreadful storm and all the mud, er, _work_ it made."

"I could certainly use the relaxation." the magician commented off-hoofedly.

"Good, and we shall be so relaxed they will have to pour us out of their spa." Rarity cooed happily. Her eyes were scrunched shut happily and there was a spring in her step that made her violet tresses bob, "Let's go, we shall need all the time we can get for a truly relaxing experience. I've already sent ahead to reserve our places, but we must hurry to meet the reservation."

The alabaster pony led the way towards the spa, chittering happily about the wonderful time they were sure to have, but her companion did not seem to share in quite as much eagerness. The silvery-maned unicorn wore a smile, but it failed to extend beyond the corners of her mouth. She gave half an ear to what the other was saying, nodding and commenting as necessary but her thoughts were still back on the couch of her little cottage.

Not even the beautiful day or her friend's company seemed to affect the azure mare as she stared off into the distance. With every second that passed she withdrew further from her surroundings until she could no longer see where she was going. Her thoughts were still almost entirely focused on what Jaze had said in such a causal manner. She scuffed a hoof against the dirt path as they walked. The fact that a dead woman was her competition filled the azure mare with helpless frustration; how could she hope to compete?

"Ah, we are here at last!" Rarity sighed happily, startling Trixie out of her thoughts.

The magician looked up to see the spa's doors open and a bright blue earth pony beckoned them in. The pair of unicorns entered the building and were soon swarmed by the talented spa owners. Before she could blink, they had been whisked away to be pampered as only a spa could provide. Everything passed in a blur for the azure mare, and she simply shut down her thoughts and let herself be led to each new bit of relaxing treatment.

Trixie only caught brief flashes of what was happening to her. The pounding of hooves on her back here, a file taken to her horn there, steam swirling around her from a sauna, sinking into a mud bath and soon getting rinsed off; she didn't care what was happening, as long as it helped keep her mind off everything that had happened.

Slowly the stress eased from the young mare's muscles as the spa ponies worked their special brand of hornless magic. It didn't take long for her to become a puddle of contentment and relaxation under their expert care, while her coat once more took on a soft, healthy sheen. Through it all, she listened to her friend chatter about anything and everything of interest to her; from the latest fashions from Canterlot, to when socks would go out of style, and everything in between. The magician stayed mostly quiet, adding her input when needed, but she was more than happy to just listen.

As their visit went on and the fashionista became more relaxed, her topics moved more into the realm of gossip. Speculation on who was dating whom, who had just had a breakup, who were just friends, and more came under the alabaster unicorn's scrutiny while Trixie tried to absorb the masses of rumors thrown at her.

When they were finally sitting in a hot tub for the final part of their treatment, the azure pony leaned her head back against the wall of the bath and blissfully closed her eyes. She suddenly realized that her companion had been silent for a while and hoped that the other unicorn had not been upset by her unresponsiveness. Seconds ticked by in silence as Trixie waited for her friend to continue speaking, but deafening quiet was all that reached her ears.

Finally, Rarity whispered, "Darling, what is wrong?"

Trixie was taken aback by the sudden question. She brought her head off its resting place to look at the mare across the pool from her. Royal blue eyes bored into her while their owner awaited a response. It took several moments of attempts before the azure mare was able to choke out, "N-nothing is wrong, I am just very tired. Yesterday was exhausting."

Rarity cocked an eyebrow at the magician, "I know just as well as you do that there is something wrong, and it will make you feel much better to let it out." When Trixie refused to answer, the alabaster unicorn crossed the tub to sit next to her friend and fix her with an incredulous stare, "Please, I can tell there is something troubling you. Tell me? Has something gone wrong between you and that pegasus stallion you were with?"

"Huh?" Trixie replied, before she remembered the lie she had fed her friend, "No… yes… er… maybe…"

"Oh I see, you were never dating a pegasus from outside of town at all." the fashionista stated matter-of-factly.

The young magician smiled, "Yes, that…" She winced and watched her friend's expression turn to one of smug satisfaction. Her face slowly turned to a grimace as she realized what she had said, and that she couldn't call the words back. The mare closed her mouth and turned bright crimson beneath her dark blue fur; she forced her mouth to stay quiet and avoid spilling anymore.

Rarity's smile spread, and she spoke in a teasingly hurt voice, "You don't trust me enough to tell me who you're really dating?" When Trixie shook her head and remained silent, the pure white pony grumbled, "If you don't tell me, I can't help you. Please tell me?" Her pleas fell on deaf ears, and she let a sigh escape her now-pouting lips, "Fine then I shall have to guess."

A single, well-groomed hoof tapped against alabaster lips as the fashionable pony thought. Her eyes turned toward the ceiling as she spoke, "Is it Bluegrass? Maybe you have been sweet on Big Macintosh? Or perhaps Fancy Pants? Or… OH!" she suddenly exclaimed, "Perhaps you have not been with a stallion at all! Is that it?"

"No, I've definitely been seeing a stallion." Trixie admitted, before she turned even redder, "Sort of."

"Sort of darling?" the fashionista replied confusedly, "Does that mean…" She gave a sharp intake of breath as realization hit her, "You've been dating a non-pony!" Trixie gave a brief nod and flicked her eyes away in embarrassment. Her friend waited patiently for the azure mare to elaborate, but when nothing was forth coming the white unicorn added, "Then I shall guess again. Is it a gryphon; that would explain why you said a pegasus?"

"No," the magician stammered, "he's not a gryphon."

"Then wh…" A look of horror crossed the dressmaker's face and she grabbed the other mare by the shoulders, "You're _not_ with a _diamond dog _are you?" Her tone became worried and almost disgusted, "They're so crass, and, ugh…" She shuddered, "_Filthy_! Surely you could do better, but if you love him then I guess…"

"What? No!" Trixie exclaimed, cutting her friend off, "I would never!"

"Then _whom_? And what?"

The azure unicorn delicately bit her hoof as she looked into the dark blue pools regarding her worriedly. She had said that she didn't care if anypony knew about her and Jaze, but she didn't want to betray his trust. _Then again_, she thought to herself, _he doesn't seem to mind my feelings as much, why should I be worried about hurting him?_ Despite her thoughts, she still worried about getting him upset. A sigh escaped her lips, and she seemed to deflate with the air leaving her body.

"Promise you will not tell _anypony_?" When Rarity gave an excited nod, Trixie sighed once more and said, "I've been living with him for a while now."

"But I thought you were living with Jaze darling?" The silver-maned unicorn gave a brief nod, causing her friend to stare in confusion for a moment. The fashionable mare gave a loud, excited, girlish squeal and asked in one breath, "You're dating _Jaze_?!"

The other mare's incredulous tone nearly made Trixie stop, but she swallowed past the lump in her throat and whispered harshly, "Yes, but would you _please keep your voice down_?"

Rarity's hooves clamped over her mouth with a touch of embarrassment, but all the while her eyes continued to sparkle with excitement. She took her hooves away for a moment to whisper "How long?"

The magician thought for a moment before answering, "A few months now."

Rarity gave a girlish giggle and stared at her friend with curious eyes, "And do you love him?"

The question, while not totally unexpected, caught the magician off guard. She nodded, unable to make words form past the lump in her throat. The alabaster mare's forelegs suddenly wrapped around her neck excitedly as a high-pitched squeal of happiness forced past the fashionista's lips. She held the azure pony out at legs-length and smiled broadly, "Then you've got something many ponies only dream of. I doubt you could've done much better."

That was the final straw for Trixie, and she burst into tears in the other's embrace, "But he loves someone else!"

Dark anger flashed across the beautiful pony's face, and her tone dropped into a hiss, "You mean he's just been toying with you? I need to give him a piece of my mind."

She tried to leave the tub, only to have a blue hoof halt her and a voice sob, "No, that is not it at all. H-he says h-he l-loves m-me. B-but he still l-loves a m-mare from b-before; he e-even p-planned to… to… m-marry her! But then she died, and now Jaze is with me, but he says he still loves her and I just don't know what to do!"

Trixie buried her face in the fur of her friend's shoulder, sobbing gently until she had exhausted her tears. A single hoof rubbed her back warmly and her friend whispered sweetly, "I highly doubt that he cares for her more than you. In fact, let me ask you this…" A white hoof pushed Trixie's chin up, "Do you still love the one's you lost?"

"O-of course!"

"And so does Jaze, you can't hope for him to stop. Besides," She offered a warm smile, "he couldn't love you if he stopped loving her so easily. It only shows that he gives everything of his heart to the one he loves, and you should be thankful he was honest."

The magician scrubbed at her tears with a hoof before admitting, "I know, but... I still feel like I'm second rate. And the timing couldn't be worse."

"Whatever do you mean darling?" Rarity asked, and Trixie laid out the whole story of what had happened that week, sobbing all the while. As her story went on, the proper pony's face reddened further and further until her face shone like a beacon. For a moment, the azure mare considered not revealing the time spent with Applejack, but in the end she bared it all and hoped her friend would not judge her too harshly.

When she finally stopped, Rarity merely looked at her and said, "Well, I can see why you would be confused, but I still believe you have nothing to fear." She gave a mischievous grin, "Though I am surprised that you would enjoy such an… interesting arrangement."

Trixie blushed, "It wasn't planned, and it's mostly due to the time."

"So would you take the opportunity if it arose again?"

Once more, the azure mare was caught off guard and stammered, "I think so, perhaps. It would have to be with somepony I trusted however."

"Hmm…" Rarity suddenly stood up and climbed from the tub, "I have something I need to go take care of. Stay here, relax, and try not to worry too much; it gives you wrinkles. But do come back by the shop later; I have something for you but I need a little while to get it prepared."

Trixie watched her friend dry and leave through the spa door. She wanted to call out, to have her friend stay. But she remained silent, and leaned back against the tub to try and organize her thoughts. The water was soothing; soon all thoughts left the young mare's mind as she did as she was told and relaxed. She knew she needed to leave, but for the moment she wanted nothing more than to bask in the warmth of the pool surrounding her.

She brought a hoof up and stared at it for a moment before whispering regretfully, "I hope that Jaze will not be mad when I tell him."

XXX

The trek back to her home had never felt so long as Trixie trotted down the path in the late afternoon sun. Even the beautiful day she was strolling through did little to take her mind off her swirling thoughts. Despite the kind words of her friend, she still felt that she wasn't good enough for Jaze if he still had feelings for somepony else. And on top of that, she now felt guilty for telling somepony about them behind his back. She hung her head in shame as she realized just how badly she had betrayed him in that regard. Her thoughts continued to wheel about in her mind as she tried to find some way to break the news to him.

A shadow on the ground caught her eye and brought her head up to see the house she shared with the human. Her heart sank as she realized she had to tell him the truth. But as she looked at the house, she saw no lights in the windows and Jaze was nowhere to be seen. She moved to the door and used a flick of magical power to open it and reveal the darkened living room. On the little coffee table sat a handwritten note:

_Trix,_

_Had to go into town for a while to get some things to fix the roof, I left some food in the fridge for you in case you're home before me. See you very soon._

Frustration furrowed her brow as she realized that she would have to wait longer to tell her love of her betrayal. Magical energy crumpled up the note and threw it across the room. Anger began to well up again as she turned towards the door once more. If he wasn't around, she would just go see what Rarity needed. Perhaps if she were lucky, she'd run into him to give him a piece of her mind. She turned to leave, grinding her teeth angrily.

Her magic yanked open the door as she neared it, slamming it shut after she had passed through the portal into the bright daylight. Hooves kicking up small puffs of dust, she stomped back towards town with an angry grimace set firmly on her face. Tears of anger threatened to trail down her face, but she bit them back. Every passing second made her more frustrated and annoyed with the human.

Carousel Boutique loomed before her once more, dark as well save a few lights in the upper story and a single lighted window on the ground floor. Before she walked in, the young mare paused for a moment to calm herself. She took several deep breaths and pawed at the ground with a hoof while she waited out the storm of her anger. Finally calm enough that she wouldn't start screaming when she tried talking, she moved towards the establishment's door.

As she neared it, the door was sheathed in a magical energy; it opened from the inside and Rarity beckoned her in excitedly. The azure magician stepped through the door and watched it slowly swing shut behind her. The store's owner waved for her to follow towards a pedestal covered with a dusky blue cloth. Confusion showing on her face, the silvery-maned pony fell in step beside and behind the other.

"I am so very sorry I didn't get to show this to you earlier," Rarity's voice was a breathlessly excited whisper, she seemed barely able to contain herself as she continued, "but I've been so busy with spring's new line and so many orders that I just didn't have the time."

"What is it you have to show me?" Trixie asked quietly while curiosity grew in her.

"This!" the other whispered dramatically. She grabbed the cloth in her mouth and tugged.

Trixie gasped as the cloth fell away to reveal her most treasured possession that she had feared lost forever, her beloved hat. Despite being through the horrible smashing her cart had received, the purple felt looked no worse for wear. Tears filled her eyes as she looked to the white mare who had returned the missing keepsake, silently asking permission. She received and encouraging nod and saw the other's face breaking into a wide smile.

Magic surrounded the hat and lifted it off the ball stand that it had rested on. The teary-eyed unicorn turned the hat over and over, observing small areas that had been stitched back together. Apparently it had been just as badly ruined as her cart and had been painstakingly repaired and returned to how it had looked the day it had been made. Once more, the dress maker had proven her magic with a sewing needle.

Teary violet eyes turn to the other mare, who asked, "So? What do you think?"

Without a word, Trixie threw her forelegs around the other's alabaster shoulders and sobbed into her coat. She could feel the surprise in the fashionista's hoof as it gently rubbed her back. The surprised pony whispered, "I didn't know that hat meant so much to you."

"It was my m-mother's." explained the sobbing unicorn, "S-she gave it to me before she d-died. I thought i-it was g-g-g-gone!" She tightened her forelimbs around her friend and wailed, "What could I ever do to repay you?"

A beautiful smile spread across the mare's face, "That is not the point of a gift darling. I did it just to make you happy. Not for a promise of repayment."

"But there must be some way I can thank you for this." the unicorn insisted, "I feel horrible that you did so much work for me. Not to mention the expensive spa trips, I know those are horrible for a budget."

"And I just feel happy that you are so pleased." She brushed a bit of mane that had strayed across the other's face away as she smiled, "But if you really feel you must repay me…"

"What can I…?" Trixie trailed off as a pair of white-furred lips suddenly pressed to hers. Surprise filled her eyes as she stared at the blue-tinged lids of the other pony. She felt shocked at the other's sudden advance, but she did nothing to stop her friend from pulling her further into the caress. Her own eyes closed tightly while she slowly forced herself to relax.

Rarity broke the contact and held the silvery-maned pony's head between her hooves to keep their eyes locked together, "Now before you say anything, I realize that was very unladylike of me, but I would like you to hear me out. I don't want a relationship, merely one night of fun. But I want you to want this too, as it is only enjoyable that way."

The magician tried to open her mouth to speak, but a hoof against her lips silenced her, "Don't talk, if you want to, just follow me up to my room. I will take it from there."

Her instructions delivered, the alabaster mare turned and sauntered towards the staircase that led to her room. Her hips swayed enticingly and her tail offered very brief glimpses of the treat it kept hidden from all but the most deserving. As the pony reached the bottom step, she turned and gave a single, seductive wink before ascending.

Trixie felt her face flush hotly at the wink. Need coursed through her body and made her sweat in anticipation. As the realization of her friend's offer began to sink in, her mind began pouring images of what might be into her eyes. She stared after the other mare for several moments before she sighed and followed the other up the steps, her cheeks showing the hints of her thoughts in soft red spots.

A purple tail disappeared into a room down the short hall, and the azure unicorn followed it into the room beyond. Rarity lay on her large, canopied, four-poster bed with a look of genuine happiness at the other's presence. Her eyes flashed expectation as the magician approached, and she held out one delicate hoof to the other mare.

Trixie allowed herself to be pulled onto the bed, forced to her back by the other's advance. The white ponies caress made desire flare hotly in the magician's chest, and her heart fluttered with heady expectation. A silken tongue eagerly eased into her mouth as the ponies' passions ran wild. The fashionista ran a quick exploration of her friend's mouth before pressing down to the other's tongue. While one hoof continued to stroke her jaw, the magician felt the other fore-hoof trace lazy circles on her chest.

A leg forced its way between her legs and the top of a thigh grazed against her dampening marehood, causing her to gasp into the mouth still locked to hers. The mare atop her took the opportunity to bear down and deepen their kiss. She could feel the other's tongue reaching back to the edge of hers. After a few, quick, teasing flicks towards the back of her throat, the alabaster unicorn brought her tongue to the fore of the pinned mare's mouth, and pressed the tips of their wet tongues together.

Taking the hint, Trixie's tongue rose to entwine with her newfound lover's. The fashionable unicorn enticed the silvery-maned pony to slide her tongue past the other's lips to begin her own explorations. But before she could do more than slide into the other mare's mouth, Rarity pulled back until their lips were a hair's breadth apart and began to suck gently against the powerful muscle between her lips.

The azure mare's back arched, and she saw a wickedly playful smile curl the other's lips. As she rose towards her friend-turned-lover, the fashionista's body bore down while the hoof that had been stroking her jaw moved to the small of her back and pulled them even closer. The hoof that had been making small circles on her chest was now pinned between them, and she felt it being slowly dragged down the middle of her body. A deep, throaty moan escaped around her trapped tongue; her eyes closed as she gave in to the other mare completely.

The hoof between them finished its long journey and finally arrived at her soaked nether-lips. It teased the sticky folds for a brief moment, driving another groan from her throat. Rarity released the hold of her lips before moving down to give a sucking kiss to the side of the other pony's neck. The alabaster unicorn didn't stay at her friend's neck long before dragging her lips down towards the marehood under the gentle care of her hoof.

Trixie could feel the other's hot breath against her dampening sex. She waited with bated breath for what she knew was coming, but the other pony held off. Instead, the fashionista forced open the azure thighs for a better view. Having somepony stare at her most intimate areas made the magician squirm; a whimper escaped her lips as she silently begged for the other to get on with it.

A longing hum emanated from between her legs, and the dressmaker sighed, "You're so beautiful, everything about you is."

The azure mare's face flushed in a mixture of humility and passion, "T-thank yo-_aaaaaah_!" Her voice terminated in a brief scream of pleasure as her friend's lips gently grazed her outer folds.

Rarity took a moment to savor the taste before eagerly kissing the sweet marehood. Her tongue darted out for a brief moment every now and then to reach past the out folds and run along the inner walls of her friend's sex. The silvery-maned unicorn couldn't hold back a scream of passion; her thighs clamped around her friend's head and her body curled up as the unicorn between her legs continued her caress.

Face scrunched up in passion, the magician's hooves involuntarily went to the back of her friend's head and pushed. The fashionable pony's lips pursed around the small pleasure bud at the top of her friend's slit and started sucking lightly. Another scream rose from her throat, and Trixie's body went rigid with ecstasy. She could feel her orgasm approaching quickly now from the other's expert care, but she could no longer draw breath to warn her friend away.

But the dressmaker could feel her lover's approaching peak, for she backed away and purred lustfully, "Your movements, your eyes; even the sounds you make are beautiful." She planted a kiss on her lover's slit, running her tongue over the soft folds and keeping the magician near the edge.

The broad, powerful muscle dragging along her soft folds had the silvery-maned pony bucking her hips and grinding against the muzzle between her legs in an attempt reach her climax, but anytime she neared it the tongue was withdrawn and the other mare planted soft, sensual kisses along her inner thigh before quickly bringing her back to the brink and stopping again. All Trixie could do was whimper and hope that she would soon be given release.

After what felt like an eternity of pleasure that left Trixie completely unable to move, Rarity's mouth enveloped her burning sex and the fashionista's tongue worked deep into the spasming tunnel. A scream lifted from the magician's lips as her climax finally, gloriously hit. Her body quivered from the waves of bliss rolling through her, and she felt the other pony's tongue lapping up every drop of liquid passion as it poured from her, adding to her peak and making her body jerk uncontrollably. Her heart fluttered and her vision swam as she rode the high of her orgasm, short, high squeaks of passion escaping her lips each time a new wave of bliss rolled over her.

When her climax finally subsided, Trixie lay on the bed quivering in her after glow. She felt a weight settle next to her and a warm foreleg wrap around her shoulders. The embrace helped her calm down enough to look to her lover with a smile and whisper deviously, "Now it's your turn."

The azure mare rolled over on top of the flushed fashionista, pinning the white pony to the bed with her own form. Rarity's eyes sparkled with anticipation as their lips met in a tender kiss, and the magician's hips slowly began grinding into the other's. A moan escaped the dressmaker's lips, and she willingly spread her hind-legs to give her lover better access to her most intimate of areas. A playfully malicious grin touched the corners of the blue unicorn's lips, and she silently vowed to make her lover regret her teasing.

Her lips traveled up towards the polished white horn, and her tongue reached out to slowly lick the shaft from base to tip. The mare under her flinched from the gratifying feeling while the magician kept running her tongue across the mostly smooth shaft the powerful muscle following each grove of the sensitive horn. Rarity let out a passionate squeal when Trixie's lips wrapped around the tip of the white horn and slowly worked down towards its base while the azure mare's haunch teased up the alabaster pony's thigh.

Trixie could feel the heat of lust radiating from her lover and felt the fashionista writhe against the feelings assaulting her. The magician removed her mouth from her friend's horn before nuzzling her way down the white form towards an already soaked marehood practically begging for her attention. She steadfastly ignored the glistening lips of her lover's sex, and focused instead on kissing just above it while her fore-hooves gently massaged the other's soft rump.

Encouraged by her lover's moans, the azure unicorn's tongue traced slow circles around the other's dripping folds. She'd briefly run the broad muscle across the quivering lips of her friend's marehood before quickly darting away just as fast. Frustrated groans rose from her lover's lips as the mare realized what was happening.

A hoof to the back of Trixie's head attempted to force her mouth closer to the burning passion between the white mare's legs, but she refused and continued gently licking around the mound until her lover's head was tossing about in pleasured agony and her hips were gently bucking.

Finally the magician gave one slow, long lick; enjoying both the taste of her friend's lust and the coo of pleasure that accompanied it. Her tongue parted the lips of the violet-maned unicorn's marehood and slowly ran up to flick against the fashionista's stiff pearl. Wetness poured onto her muzzle from the beautiful mare's arousal, and the azure unicorn eagerly lapped up every drop before diving into the source to get more of the sweet fluid.

She could feel her friend edging closer to her peak, and she let her mouth glide up her friend's nether-lips to her pleasure bud. Clamping her lips around it, she began to gently run her tongue over it while a hoof came up to softly stroke Rarity's glistening slit. Every moan sounded like music to the magician as she worked to give her friend the best she could.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaah_," groaned the dressmaker, "yes! That feels so good, keep going." The melodic voice made Trixie's head swim with arousal, and she dutifully attacked the other mare's little nub harder. Her lips dropped down for moment so her tongue could swirl around the entrance to her friend's love tunnel before rising back up to lap at her pearl once more.

"_Ooooooooooooh~_" Rarity moaned shakily, her body quaking with excitement. As she spoke, her voice grew higher and more breathless, "I'm… I'm going to… don't stop; _please_ don't stop… can't hold on anymore… _Aaaaaaaaaaaaah yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss!_" Her scream came as she did; her hips rose into the air and her entire body shook from the powerful sensations rippling through it.

"That looks like fun." called an oddly calm voice. Trixie's eyes widened fearfully when the voice penetrated the haze of passion filling her mind, and she looked to the door apprehensively.

Leaning against the doorjamb, a smirk on his face, was Jaze. His smirk only seemed to grow as she stared at him with wide eyes. Confusion ruled her mind as she worked to think of some way to explain what he was seeing. She recoiled from her friend with a look of horror; her mouth worked furiously to make some noise, but nothing came out and she was left staring at her love with cheeks reddened by shame.

Rarity's breathing slowly settled down as the magician stared at her love standing in the doorway. It took a moment for her mind to stop reeling enough for her to stammer, "J-Jaze! I-I c-can ex-p-plain…"

"Oh?" asked the human sarcastically, though his voice seemed oddly devoid of anger, "This should be good, what've you got?"

The dressmaker's head rose from the pillows, and her voice was a purr as she teased, "Please don't lead her on like that; it's quite rude."

Trixie was more confused now then before, "Lead me on?"

Silver eyes sparkled with merriment as the ex-soldier pushed away from the door and sauntered across the room. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on the azure mare's lips that made her flush even more. She could feel his breath washing sensually over her ear as he whispered into it, "This was a plan of ours, Rarity and I."

"Wh-_what_?" Trixie squeaked in a mixture of embarrassment and relief. She looked from Jaze's smile, to that of the pony lying on the bed with her. It slowly dawned on her what had happened. She gave a fake glare to the other two before muttering, "You are both evil."

A grin split her love's lips, and he whispered, "I wasn't the one who went for it." He pulled back until they were nose to nose; his face was set in an amused look, and he asked, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes." she admitted ashamedly before adding, "But why would you…"

A hand went to her chest and gently, but firmly, pushed her over onto her back on the other side of her friend. The human settled atop her with a hand to either side of her head to hold himself up while his knees pressed tightly to the outside of her haunches. His lips were a scant inch from hers, almost touching, and he whispered softly, "Remember last night? This is my payback."

For a moment she was confused, until she suddenly remembered the night before; the way he had been bound, and his vow of revenge. Her eyes drank in his smile and the bright silver pools regarding her almost hungrily. His scent filled her nostrils; a combination of sweat, sun, and wind that was as intoxicating as aged wine. She could feel his breath blowing across her face in a tantalizing cascade.

She could feel the heat of passion stirring in her again, bringing a far different flush to her face than before. Every limb in her body felt weak from desire, and she could see the same desire flooding his eyes. Seeing his longing added to her own, making her already pounding heart flutter expectantly. She chewed on her lip for a moment before whispering, "I think like your form of pay…"

Her voice was lost as Jaze's mouth embraced hers sweetly. She felt the palm of his hand run up her flank over her cutie-mark, over her ribs, and finally settle against the curve of her jaw. He slowly let his weight rest against her and slid his free hand under her into the small of her back. She sighed softly against his lips as her body arced up to press into his; through his clothes radiated the heat of his body and need, but she wished that the obstructing cloth was gone.

A pair of white forelimbs went under the human's arms and wrapped around his chest tightly. Trixie felt as if reading the alabaster pony was reading her mind when she heard, "I feel that something isn't fair; you are still fully clothed." The fashionista tugged him onto his knees and purred, "Let's fix that, shall we?"

Delicate white hooves rolled down his ribs, slipped under his shirt, and slowly lifted the fabric up and over his head. Shivers ran down his body as the dark haired man obligingly held his arms above his head for the top to slide off, but Rarity held the shirt over his eyes to blind him, leaving only his mouth and nose exposed. Seeing her chance, Trixie lifted herself off the blankets and wrapped her forelegs around his neck.

She pressed her lips to his in a needy kiss while letting one hoof explore the muscles of his back. No matter how many times she felt it, she never tired of his form. Her eyelids sank drunkenly as she brought her hoof around to his chest to survey more of him. The feeling of his smooth, soft skin against her hoof sent chills of desire down her spine.

More shivers told her that he was enjoying her explorations. She suddenly felt his arms wrap around her, freeing both her hooves to continue roving his form. He fell and twisted so that his back was against the blankets with her breaking the kiss, pulling her with him to the bed; her chest was laying against his, while her hips and hind-legs rested on the bed. A hand dipped down her back and began massaging the small of her back, making her coo softly into his mouth.

Jaze's mind hummed pleasantly from the passionate embrace of the mare he loved. He saw and felt Rarity begin exploring his bared stomach with her smooth, cool hooves. Each touch sent small electric jolts racing through his body that added to his feeling of drunkenness. The fashionista's hooves slowly moved upwards to his chest and her lips slowly pressed into the taut flesh just above his navel accompanied by a sharp intake of breath from the silver-eyed man.

His back arched slightly from the soft, furred lips gently caressing his heated skin. The kiss he shared with his mare broke as his head fell back to the bed. Teasing hooves roamed over his chest for a moment before gliding back down his body to his hips. Trixie slid off him to one side as the alabaster unicorn worked her hooves under the dark gray pants and eased them down his legs, exposing his excitement to the cooler air.

Rarity stared at his manhood with a look of interest. She gently took it between her hooves and began lightly stroking along its smooth length. Her mouth pressed against the hot skin just above his member as her hooves continued their gentle strokes. The sensations made his head spin with bliss. The fashionable unicorn brought her eyes up to stare into his before taking her mouth away from his flesh.

The white pony's tongue eased out of her mouth and began teasing along the dark haired man's length. She slowly licked from the base of his hardness to the tip with her broad, powerful tongue held flat against him. Large sapphire pools bored into him provocatively as she opened her mouth wide to slowly engulf his shaft.

His body jerked involuntarily and he gave a soft grunt; she barely gave him time to draw breath before she began bobbing her head leisurely along his hot flesh. He couldn't stop a low groan from escaping his throat from the feelings of the heat of the mare's mouth eagerly taking his shaft. Her tongue gently teased the underside of his manhood as her mouth slowly worked along it. She pulled her pursed lips back up his rod, giving the tip a quick, sucking kiss and twirling her tongue around it before dropping back down to its base.

Trixie watched her friend taking the human into her mouth, and the magician's cheeks flushed with desire. She looked to her love and drank in the sight of his face tightened with ecstasy. Her hoof went to the opposite side of his face and ran along his jaw to chin; she forced his head to turn towards her and locked their lips in a passionate embrace.

A single blue leg went across his abdomen as her hoof dropped down to his neck. She pulled herself tight against his body and gently began grinding against the hard muscles of his form. The feeling of smooth skin against her blue fur had the azure unicorn sighing against his mouth, and she could feel dampness spreading in her nether regions from her arousal.

The human managed to turn his torso while his hips stayed flat; powerful arms trapped her and held her against his breast. She could feel his heart fluttering in his chest, and the heat of his body overwhelmed what little control she had left. Her moans filtered through their kiss as she began writhing more needfully against him.

The fashionista felt heat suffusing her body from her sensual act, and she could no longer deny herself the pleasure of the maleness under her care. She gave the man's arousal one last kiss before she climbed atop him, straddling his hips. His hard shaft lay flat against smooth skin as she slowly lowered herself until her marehood was pressed firmly against the underside of his sex.

Rarity watched the human's entire body tense from the contact, but Trixie's fore-hooves flew to his cheeks and kept him from turning away from her. The fashionista bit her lower lip to steady herself before slowly grinding her parted nether-lips against the hardness between them. Every throb and twitch of the maleness sent a new, hot surge of desire coursing through her veins; each stroke of her soft flesh against his hardness struck her little pearl and sent more carnal bliss racing through her in burning waves.

Trixie broke the embrace she shared with the human to stare at what her friend was doing. She could just see the tip of his sex, glistening wetly from the liquid love pouring onto it, peeking out from under the other unicorn. An idea struck the magician, and a grin split her lips as she turned her body around until her muzzle rested on the sweat-slicked flesh just above his groin while her hips were next to the human's head.

She opened her mouth and took in the tip of his shaft; her tongue ran over the supple skin as the man jumped against the sudden sensation. Salty fluid poured steadily from the human's member, and her tongue eagerly caught as much as she could. She could feel his flesh throbbing against her pursed lips. His back arched slightly and his entire body quaked from the storm of ecstasy, and the azure mare grinned as best she could around the obstruction in her mouth.

A pair of hands suddenly grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air. She let out a startled squeak before she was eased down onto the ex-soldier's chest with a leg to either side of his head. He wasted no time in placing his lips over her damp marehood with his tongue working deep inside her and his thumb gently massaging her stiff pleasure nub. Deep, guttural groans fell from her mouth as she collapsed into a pleasured heap against his heated flesh.

Rarity rose away from the stiff rod grinding against her just enough to squeeze a hoof between them and tease the tip up and press it to the opening of her marehood. She pushed down and took his entire length in one motion, crying out softly as the hard shaft spread her open and reached deep within her soaked tunnel. Her hooves went to the bed on either side of her partners for balance so she could adjust to being filled. After a moment, she began grinding her nether-lips against the hips of the human spearing her.

Jaze's mind reeled from the heat of the fashionista's marehood engulfing him. Her sex clamped tightly about his length and began milking him eagerly; he was already fit to burst. His tongue reached out into the azure mare's sweet flower almost on instinct to seek out more of the sweet nectar she produced while his thumb continued to stroke her little clit. His free hand rubbed along her cutie mark gently and pulled her hips down to give him a better angle.

When the alabaster mare slowly rose up his aroused member, he couldn't help but let his head fall back against the soft bed below him. A sharp breath accompanied her equally, agonizingly slow trip back down. Her warmth and tightness threatened to melt him, and he found trouble doing anything other than lying still and letting the mare treat him. Once more she rose and fell, more forcefully this time. Her actions continued getting faster and stronger, and he couldn't stop a short, soft cry every time he felt himself buried deep in her velvety depths.

A desperate moan escaped Trixie's lips, and Jaze felt a magical aura surround his head and hold his lips against the blue mare's soaked slit. His tongue eagerly began exploring her sticky folds and parting the petals of her sex to reach deeper into her clenching tunnel. He could taste the magician's climax approaching, and more of her ambrosia poured into his mouth the closer she got.

The silver-eyed man alternated sucking and digging his tongue into her warm wetness; the magician couldn't stop a scream as an orgasm shut down her mind. Her tunnel tightened on the tongue buried in it and more her sweet honey dripped from her sex to be eagerly lapped up. Each tender lick made the mare shudder powerfully until she became a shivering lump lying atop her lover. She let herself slide off the human and onto the bed to ride out the last waves of her climax.

Rarity continued pushing herself down on the man's hard member, her own peak near. And she could see the human nearing his end as well. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her tight against his chest as he began thrusting up to meet her hips. Every time they smashed together a small, soft, whimpering cry escaped the white unicorn's lips.

A quick shout of surprise burst from her lips as the dark-haired man suddenly rolled and laid her down on the mattress. He was now over her, his frame blotting out the light and casting her in shadow. Fingers trapped her ankles and brought them together; the man put her hind-legs on his shoulder before running his hands down over her flanks and to her hips. He took a firm grip, and began slowly thrusting into her willing marehood.

Mouth agape and face flushed, the white mare let out a short moan as her pleasure climbed even higher. His hand slowly traveled from one of her hips to her little bud and began gently stroking it. Her back arched from the dual pleasure, and soon she began forcing herself down onto the shaft spreading her nether-lips.

"_Oh~_" Rarity begged in a low groan, "Do it harder, faster!"

With no warning than a sudden tightening of the remaining hand on her hip, the human's pace quickly picked up and soon he was driving into her with as much power as he could manage. His hand was blur at her pearl from his now-vigorous stroking. Liquid love poured from the fashionista's sex and every thrust made her cry out happily. A pair of lips gently kissed the base of her neck, and she writhed against them and the blue unicorn now at her side.

Finally, she could stand no more of the intense pleasure raging through her body. The walls of the alabaster mare's sex clamped down on the invader even tighter than before and she shrieked as her climax hit. Her honey-pot convulsed about the flesh slamming into it and her violet curls bounced as she tossed her head in pleasure.

For Jaze, the sudden tightness of the velvety walls engulfing him finally overcame the last of his will. His thrusts became erratic and slow as his own orgasm slammed into him. A short cry of bliss escaped his mouth, and Rarity could feel his shaft twitch before pouring his hot seed deep inside her love-tunnel. Her marehood continued to quiver around his length; she could feel his maleness pulsing inside her, and each pulse was accompanied by another hot burst of his essence.

Exhausted, the ex-soldier lay down on the other side of Trixie; his arms wrapped about her waist and pulled her close. Pants filled the air as the three fatigued lovers tried to regain their breath. Rarity turned so she could snuggle close to the magician, and she felt the other's hooves began gently rubbing her heaving chest.

The fashionable pony could see the tiredness in her friends' eyes, and she panted softly, "You are both, more than welcome, to stay, for the night, and are welcome here anytime."

She received a quick nod and a soft grunt of thanks from the azure mare before her eyes closed. Quiet snores soon rose from the sleeping mare, and it was not long before Jaze had followed suit. The fashionista watched them sleep, and a small smile spread across her face. She nuzzled closer to the mare next to her and sighed contentedly before allowing her own tiredness to overtake her.


End file.
